The Dragon Curse
by rent-serenity
Summary: Sequel to Dragon Games :read that first: After loosing everything he’s ever loved, can Harry find a way to pick himself up? Even with the war over a dark threat is still on the horizon. Harry’s friends bring him hope, but evil has other ideas.
1. Death Eater Celebration

Lyrics From: Nickelback "Far Away"

**Chapter One**

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait?  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

Lyrics from Nickelback "Far Away"

--

Seven months can feel like an infinitely long time when you have lost all hope, when you have given up on everything around you.

Voldemort was dead; Draco Malfoy had destroyed him, and in the process had destroyed himself. The only boy Harry Potter had ever loved had died saving the world, saving Harry from destruction himself.

After the war, after the funeral, Harry only knew he had to do one thing, he had to tell someone what happened, everything that happened; then he could forget about it forever. He told Hermione and Ron, his best friends. He told them everything from the Letters from the Angel to the Games of the Dragon. They were sympathetic of course, but no amount of sympathy or sorrow would help Harry ever get over him.

On days such as these when every memory of Draco came flooding back, he would force himself to do anything but sit and think. Keeping busy was the easiest way to live and forget.

And any other day, he would have called over Ron and Hermione, and they would have played chess, talked about their day, and Harry would force himself to be engulfed in everything else around him. But today, this particular day, was the day when he had turned on the Muggle News – and there on the screen was a top story about a group of "terrorists" Harry knew as the Death Eaters, who were celebrating something with mayhem and destruction.

There were only a handful of Death Eaters who had survived the war and even fewer who escaped punishment by the Azkaban Guards. So what - after only seven months- could the Death Eaters have to celebrate?

Harry stared at the screen as the story unfolded, but since it was only Muggle news, the reporters didn't have much to say on these "terrorist". Harry turned off the screen, his mind floating back to Voldemort, back to the day _he_ was destroyed.

Harry was curled up on the couch, feet tucked under his knees. His black robes were hanging loose on him, and extremely wrinkled as if they had been crumpled under something heavy for a long time. His black untidy hair was brushed but only in a half-hazard way, and his green eyes had no shine, as if all light had come out of them.

What Harry really wanted to see was the Daily Prophet, they would cover the story in greater detail, it would be the thing that would let Harry's panic die down. He glanced out the curtain-less window, checking for Hedwig, but he didn't see her in the distance.

Forcing himself to do something, Harry dragged himself up from the comfy couch, and stomped his way into the kitchen to make lunch. A nice tuna sandwich would get his mind off his troubles for a moment.

The thoughts that kept creeping into Harry's mind were about Voldemort. Why else would these Death Eaters be celebrating? It had to be something about Voldemort, but Harry didn't want to be a part of that. He had done his job in saving the magical community, and his was done.

A loud _tap tap_ came at Harry's window, and he noticed Hedwig pecking at the glass, with the News tied to her leg. He stared at the closed window for a moment unsure if he really wanted to find out about it – because if he found out anything, he knew he'd get involved.

He took in a deep sigh and opened the window for Hedwig; she flew in landing on Harry's kitchen table.

"Hey, Hedwig," he said, stroking her.

She nipped him playfully as he untied the Daily Prophet from her leg. He glanced at it – but did not open it, did not unfold the paper to see the large headline. Instead, he threw the paper on a nearby side table, and went back into the kitchen, finishing up his lunch.

He brought his sandwich into the living room, and turned on the television for noise. He just had to keep his head filled; he had learned that over the last seven months.

But today, all of the practices that he had created for himself were not working. His mind wandered to Hermione and Ron. Wandered to Ron's reaction...his reaction to when Harry had asked him to play the Dragon Games with him, to bring Draco back. He had been desperate enough to want to play that wretched awful game again, just to bring back his love. He'd begged Ron, pleaded, and Ron said he'd have to think about it. Of course it was Hermione, a few weeks after he asked Ron to play, who came to him and told him that players were only allowed to play once.

His hopes smashed again; Harry went back to his silent brooding. He knew Hermione and Ron watched him carefully all the time; they didn't want him to do anything rash. Hermione and Ron worried over him constantly, told him to get out, get up, live; but most of the time Harry would just tell them he couldn't do that. They'd shoot each other worried glances and then be silent until Harry changed the subject.

Hedwig gave a loud _hoot_, and Harry looked over to see her looking over at Pigwidgeon, the tiny little owl who was doing circles around her head. Harry quickly got up, and untied the white envelope from Pig.

He opened it up, reading it silently.

_Dear Harry,_

_Ron and I were thinking of stopping by your house for a bit this afternoon. Let us know if that's okay._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Hermione was the one who felt the need to inform Harry of every time they were going to visit. She said it was 'only polite.' Harry didn't understand exactly why she did this, and neither did Ron. Ron was the one who showed up randomly on Harry's doorstep, at all hours of the day – just to chat with him. Really Harry knew Ron was keeping an eye on him, especially days when Harry felt particularly awful. But it didn't bother him much.

Harry wrote a quick reply, telling her it was all right, and sent the letter back with Pig. Hedwig snipped at him upset when Harry didn't give her anything to send off.

"Sorry," he said. "I don't have anyone else I want to talk to."

Hedwig ruffled her feathers, and took off out of the window; leaving Harry alone again.

--

Ron and Hermione's small apartment was neat but cluttered a mixture of the two personalities that lived there. The apartment had a small kitchen, a bedroom, a guest room, a bath and a living room, all in close quarters. Hermione was standing near the front door, putting her purse together as Ron scurried in and out of the room, looking for something.

"Hermione, have you seen my other shoe?" Ron called from the bedroom.

Hermione sighed. "Have you checked under the couch yet?"

Somehow, Ron's shoes tended to disappear a lot.

Hermione had moved in with Ron a little under a month ago; and she was enjoying it to an extent. The only problem she had was Ron's carefree attitude about where he put things.

"Here it is!" Ron said.

Hermione looked over to see him pulling out his shoe from the couch.

"Ron, you really need to put things where you'll find them," Hermione said busily, turning back to check herself in the mirror.

She looked tired, like she hadn't slept in a while; Hermione grumbled under her breath and scurried into her purse to find something to help her look more awake.

Ron stood by her side, and he looked just as tired, only it seemed to be affecting him a lot more than her.

"Harry's going to start worrying about us," Hermione said, as Ron yawned.

"Nah, he won't." Ron shook his head. "He hasn't been noticing anything for a very long time."

Hermione pursed her lips, knowing he was right.

Harry hadn't been the same since Draco died. Of course, neither Ron nor Hermione knew the extent to which Harry had loved Draco; but they knew he had let the boy into his heart – something Ron still didn't fully understand. They supported Harry's decision to like the boy, and were even devastated by the tragic reality that Draco Malfoy was dead.

"And he'll be really distracted by the big news," Ron said, taking her hands.

Hermione smiled brightly. "Maybe it'll cheer him up for a bit."

Ron nodded. "It should."

"Ready to go then?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Let's go."

Before Ron and Hermione were going to Harry's they had to stop by a bookstore.

Their house was just in London, so it was easy for them to walk to Diagon Alley.

When they entered the book store, the minimal talking that had been going on died down even lower; people turned to look at them, and whispers began to follow.

Hermione and Ron were used to this by now, but it was starting to get on Hermione's nerves. Wherever they went, whispers followed, whispers about how they helped saved the world. But this wasn't what happened, both she and Ron had arrived too late for the war, they were only there for the clean-up, just in time to see their best friend fall into a catatonic state.

Hermione ignored the whispers as best she could as she passed a hand along the books searching for the right title. Ron was glancing around at the room, watching the ones who were whispering about him. He remembered the times when he had been so jealous of Harry for all the attention he received, and recalled how a similar amount of attention had lost Ron millions of Quidditch matches. He liked the attention even less now, but it only seemed to have doubled.

Ron noticed a thin vulture looking woman.

"Hey, Hermione," he said, frowning. "Isn't that Madam Pince?"

Hermione looked over to see Madam Pince watching them, as if they were back in the Hogwarts library making more noise then was permitted.

"Yes." Hermione nodded.

Madam Pince looked away and turned to talk to a woman next to her, who Hermione was even more surprised to see was Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother. Narcissa looked pretty together for a woman who had lost both a son and a husband.

Narcissa glanced over at them, shooting Hermione an indescribable look before the two women left the shop.

"What was that about?" Ron asked, staring after their retreating backs.

"I have no idea," Hermione said, pausing to think. "Did you notice anything funny about Narcissa?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"She didn't look like she was grieving." She frowned. "I know it's been a while, but she looked actually happy."

"She's a Malfoy," he said unnerved. "They thrive on grief and destruction."

"I don't think she'd be this calm about her loved ones," Hermione said.

"What's Pince doing with her?" Ron asked.

She frowned again, and then turned back to look for the book. She had no clue why Pince was with Narcissa or why Narcissa looked so unaffected by everything; but she had a feeling they'd find out soon.

Hermione found the book, and purchased it.

"Should we bring that back home?" Ron asked. "Before we go to Harry's?"

"We better." She nodded. "He doesn't need to know about this yet; it's safer for everyone if he's in the dark until we have everything completed."

Ron nodded, and they walked back home.

--

About half past one, Hermione and Ron knocked on Harry's front door. They were smiling giddily when he answered, and Hermione pulled him into a giant hug before he could ask what was going on.

"Harry!" she squealed.

Ron grinned at Hermione and turned back to Harry as she let him go. "Hey, mate."

"Hey," Harry said, slightly confused. He shut the front door as they entered. He watched them closely, and Hermione still seemed oddly happy. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Nah," Ron said.

Hermione shook her head, and then held up her left hand, there on her ring finger, was a small engagement ring, two little diamonds on a silver band.

Harry looked up at them wide-eyed.

"When?" Harry said, and all other thoughts left his mind.

"Last night!" Hermione beamed.

"Congratulations," Harry said, pulling Hermione into another hug.

Ron smiled, taking Hermione near him when they pulled apart.

Ron and Hermione married, it was a really good idea, it just never really crossed Harry's mind before. The two were perfect for each other. Unless you counted their countless bickering – but it seemed in an odd way that they enjoyed it.

"Can you believe it?" Ron asked, looking down at Hermione, eyes full of compassion.

"It's great." He smiled warmly at his two friends.

He could see how happy they were, how very much in love, and a part of him was jealous – jealous he'd never get to feel that way again. But he shook it off, because this wasn't about him, this was about his two friends being in love.

"Let's celebrate," Harry said.

At least it was something to keep his mind off of everything.

Harry went into his kitchen and pulled down a few glasses and champagne. He brought them back out to the living room, where Hermione and Ron had seated themselves on the couch.

"Have you set a date?" he asked. He sat down across from them in a squishy white chair leaning foreword towards the table to pour the drinks.

"October fifth," Ron said, smiling.

"That gives us seven months to get ready," Hermione said, as she slid her drink off the table in a _clink._

Ron took his, and Harry rose up his glass for a toast.

"A toast," Harry said. "To my best friends for finally settling down."

Hermione gave him a half-hearted smile, and Ron laughed, but all three of them rose up their glasses and drank.

Harry sat back, and examined everything that was happening, watching their celebration as if from afar. He watched himself be happy – or at least pretend to be. Joking with Ron and Hermione, teasing them about how they use to be, and how long it took them to finally admit their feelings for each other. Everything was surreal, but it was happening, which was more than he could say for a lot of things that went through his mind lately.

Hermione set down her glass to fill it again, and Harry saw her eyes fall on the unopened Daily Prophet. He almost had the urge to scoop it up and toss it in the trash, or knock the rest of the champagne on it, but he didn't. Instead he watched her pick it up, and glance at the headline news.

Ron watched her in silence just as Harry did, but Ron wasn't afraid of what she might find in there.

Hermione's eyes furrowed as she read, and when she finished, she looked up at Harry.

"Have you read this yet?" she asked, undetectable tones in her voice.

"Not yet," Harry said. "Anything good?"

Hermione shook her head, and handed it to him silence, and Harry was forced to read the article.

**Death Eaters Celebrate – Is The Magical World at Risk?**

_Seven months after You-Know-Who's demise, a group of presumed Death Eaters were found in local Muggle and Magical neighborhoods yesterday afternoon. Their celebration consisted of torturing the local Muggle tenants, and threatening the Magical ones with haunting whispers about You-Know-Who's comeback. No Death Eaters were caught, but many interviews with local residents told us what happened. _

"_They knocked on my door, all of them carrying a mangled body of one of my neighbors. I tried to grab my wand but they stopped me, and told me I would bow down to the Dark Lord when he returned for his final takeover of the magical world…" Ms. Joney of Little Rille, a victim on the Death Eater attacks told us in an interview._

_The new Minister of Magic, Allie Aiyana – who just stepped down as Headmistress of Hogwarts School - was on sight, along with the Aurors Alastor Mad-Eye Moody and Nymphadora Tonks. Aiyana's only statement was this: "The best we can hope for is that these Death Eaters are just going out for one last hooray. We don't want to get everyone worked up over nothing, I see no verifiable evidence to consider Voldemort to still be alive; of course there is always that possibility, but as of now there is no reason to panic." _

_All of the tenants attacked are being relocated and put under protection from the Ministry. Auror Tonks has asked us to put in the statement of caution and warning. "You-Know-Who may not be back, but that doesn't mean his loyal supporters are not going to be trying to make a statement. We need to be aware that there is hatred in this world, and it is directed at people who we all care about. If you notice any odd or suspicious behavior from anyone who may be considered dangerous, please inform the ministry. We must track down these traitors before they destroy the world we're trying to piece back together."_

_Though everyone in the Ministry assures us that You-Know-Who is most likely not back from the dead; this reporter remains weary, as we have been told this before, and the circumstances that followed nearly destroyed us all._

Harry looked up at Hermione, passing the Prophet to Ron. He stared dumbfounded - this couldn't be happening. Mustn't be happening. After everything – no, he couldn't think about this now. No, no no.

When Ron finally looked up from the paper, he looked a little ill.

"You don't think-" Ron gulped.

"That reporter was awfully rude." Hermione frowned. "He's going to cause a global panic."

"Maybe he should," Harry said under his breath.

Harry thought the reporter was right to 'strike fear in everyone's hearts'; if people were aware this time, then they could stop it before anything happened.

The real trouble was, Harry couldn't understand how Voldemort could be back. Draco had destroyed him; destroyed him with the only weapon that would shatter Voldemort and his Horcruxes - or at least, that's what Aiyana had explained to him.

Hermione and Ron both glanced at him wearily, and Harry didn't look at them back.

_So much for a time to celebrate._

Harry heard Hermione whisper something, but it made no sense to Harry, he looked up, and Ron was whispering something back into her ear, shaking his head.

"What?" Harry said, almost willing to shout.

"Nothing," Hermione said quickly. "Harry, would you like to go out with Ron and me tonight?"

He didn't answer right away, waiting for them to explain where they were going.

"We're going to a big party of Ginny's, and she invited you so you won't be intruding or anything," Ron said quickly.

Harry paused for a moment. A party would be nice, a party would be simple, but it could also be hard. He hadn't dealt with a lot of people all at once for a very long time.

"Alright." He nodded, forcing himself to nod. "I'll go."

Tonight, more than any other night he'd need something to distract his mind.

"Great." Hermione smiled. "Ron and I are making our announcement tonight."

"Who's going to be there?" Harry asked.

"Everyone from Ginny's class and our graduating class," Ron said, and then paused. "I mean, from _our _graduating class..."

The thing was, after the war, Harry didn't go back to school. He was done with the whole idea; he was done trying to live up to everyone else's standards. Moreover, he didn't know how he'd make it through the day, sitting in potions time after time, where there would be no Draco to glance at.

His dreams of becoming an Auror died away also; and all he wanted to be was alone. But with a name like his, even without the scar, people still expected him to be someone, and Harry was pretty sure he wasn't living up to that anymore.

"Well, we'll see you at the party?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, where?"

He leaned back in his chair, resting his head against the in-sewn pillow.

"Fred and George's place," Ron said.

Since Arthur's and Molly's death, Ginny had moved in with Fred and George in a very nice house in the countryside. Ron moved into an apartment with Hermione, and Percy had not been heard from again.

"We have to go home and change," Hermione said. "You should get dressed up too."

Harry almost asked, _what for? _But he knew she was only looking out for his best intentions.

"Yeah, sure."

"See yah, mate," Ron said.

The two left, taking their distracting presence with them.

He trudged himself up to his room, where he glanced into a mirror. What would people say when they realized he didn't have a scar anymore? Would there be more talk than ever before? Or would they simply believe his scar was connected to Voldemort?

Harry sighed; he guessed he would find out when he got there.

--

The party was nothing Harry was used to. There were drinks everywhere, and tons of people, most of which Harry didn't know. In the corner was a large buffet of drinks and plastic magical-degradable cups. Harry was dressed in a pair of black slacks and white cotton shirt, he hadn't bothered to do anything with his hair, except push it farther into his eyes – just so people couldn't check out his scar.

Fred and George were the ones to greet him at the door, their smiling freckled faces beaming as they pulled him in.

"Harry, mate!" Fred said. "Welcome to our home."

Fred patted him on the back hard; and Harry was lunged nearly into George.

"How've you been?" George asked as Harry moved back fixing his glasses.

He opened his mouth breathing out a heavy sigh. _Awful, horrible, dismal, crappy, dreadful...care for me to go on?_

"I've been okay," he said. He glanced around so that he wasn't looking anyone in the eye.

"Well, grab a drink and join the party," Fred said.

"Have a good time."

The twins turned back to the door, and opened it for the next guest.

Harry looked around for someone he recognized, and the first person he did, was Luna Lovegood. She had her blonde hair up in a funky fashion – that could possibly not have been a fashion at all – she wore a blue dress with pockets and ribbons and black swirl designs, and bright white tights, and black buckled shoes.

"Hey, Harry," Luna said in a dreamy voice.

"Hi," he said, smiling. "How've you been?"

"Pretty good," Luna said. "Yourself?"

_Oh this is really no good at all. _

"Okay," he answered, looking out into the crowd.

He spotted Ginny who had already spotted the two of them. She was in a dark pair of denim jean and a blue halter top; she looked good, even though Harry didn't feel _that_ way about her anymore.

"Hey guys," Ginny greeted. "Harry, you came."

"Yeah." Harry nodded. He wondered how much Ginny knew about what happened after the war; after all, he had told Ron, and the two siblings usually shared a lot with each other.

"Well, grab something to drink, I'll be right back, I want you to meet someone." Ginny gave Luna a bright smile as she walked away to another room of the house.

"She's dating someone?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Luna nodded. "Since last Friday."

"Oh," he said. "Well, I'm going to get a drink, want anything?"

"Oh, no," she said. "I'm fine."

Harry nodded and poured himself a glass of red cheap wine.

Harry didn't mind that Ginny was dating someone, he was actually happy for her, as long as the guy didn't turn out to be a jerk.

"Harry," Ron called to him, joining him by the table. Ron was wearing a bright green shirt that Harry had never seen him wear before. Since when did Ron delve into such bright colors?

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked.

"She's off talking with Parvati," he said, pouring himself a glass. "Having fun yet?"

The answer to that question was no, he'd never be able to have fun again.

"I just got here," he said with a shrug.

Harry noticed Ginny leading a tall, brown-haired, brown-eyed, charming guy towards them – the guy Harry recognized as his old roommate Keifer Pax.

"Harry," she said. "I want you to meet-"

"-Keifer," Harry interrupted, nodding to him. "We know each other."

"Hey, Harry." Keifer nodded.

Harry noticed Ron eyeing Keifer suspiciously, but the two must have already met because Keifer nodded to him as well.

"Hey, Ron," he said.

"Be nice, Ron," Ginny grumbled to him before Ron could say anything.

"I was just going to say hey," Ron said, and turned away. He glanced into a room where low music was playing, "I better go find Hermione."

Ron left and Ginny shook her head.

"Well, go dance or something, Harry," she said encouragingly. "You look like you're having a miserable time."

Harry was trying to make it seem like he was having fun, but clearly, that façade wasn't working.

"I'll just go look for Hermione and Ron," Harry said.

Harry noticed Ginny watch him concerned as he left, but he didn't turn back; he went into the room where the music was playing, and many people were dancing.

He looked around and found Fred staring at him with a devilish look on his face. Whatever Fred was up to wasn't going to be good.

"Harry," Fred said, throwing an arm around him. "Have you met Ted?"

Harry, confused, was swung around to face Ted, who turned out to be a guy with brown hair, olive skin, and modest face – who Fred was trying to hook Harry up with.

How Fred and George knew about Draco he would never know, because he wouldn't ask.

Harry gave a small, not too real smile to Ted, and turned to face Fred who had already disappeared; he sighed and turned back to Ted.

"Hey," Ted said, smiling.

"Hi," he said awkwardly.

There was no way - no how -never again, was he going to hook up with anyone else.

"Some party huh?" Ted asked, making small talk.

"Yeah...Listen, Ted, I-"

"-Do you want to dance?"

An awkward pause.

"Well, uh, no, not exactly, sorry," Harry said, avoiding Ted's eyes.

_I can't handle this! _he thought desperately. _I have to get out of here._

Before Ted could make a reply, Harry bolted out of the room.

He left the party completely, his mind racing as he went back home. There was no point in him doing anything anymore.

He opened his front door and gave a startled jumped at the sight of Aiyana sitting on his couch.

--

Peter Pettigrew wasn't alone, he was never alone anymore. With him this particular day were three Death Eaters who had survived the war and gotten out before Auror's had stunned them.

Peter only knew one of them personally, the other two were recent additions to The Dark Lords followers. The one he knew, he didn't exactly care for, Lucius Malfoy. He wasn't quite sure how Lucius had survived the war, for the last time he remembered seeing him in the battle, his son had his wand upon him; but maybe Draco wasn't capable of such hatred as his father.

Well, that didn't much matter now, because Lucius was in charge, and Peter wasn't – this was why Peter didn't particularly like him.

Lucius barked out orders, and when Lucius turned to him, he squeaked in fear.

"Pettigrew!" Lucius growled. "Yarley! I want you two to fix this place up, make it livable."

"Yes, Lucius," Yarley, a beautiful woman with pale skin, blonde hair, and wild green eyes said.

Peter nodded, and stumbled off to do Lucius' biding. They were in a house that would occupy the four of them until they gathered more of their followers; They had to build up an army again, because according to Lucius, Voldemort wasn't dead.

Peter trembled at the thought, but he wasn't in to position to question Lucius' authority or superiority. He had to assume his master was still alive, and do everything he asked him to; because he had to please his Lord – he had to, or die - that was the fate of everyone who crossed the Dark Lord.

--

"Professor?" Harry asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Please Harry, call me Minister, or Aiyana," Aiyana smiled graciously.

Harry wasn't in the mood for Aiyana's playful antics – he just wanted to go to sleep, and never wake up again. Aiyana looked calm and collected as always, but there was an underlining of sorrow and grief that wasn't showing clearly on her exterior.

"Why are you here?" Harry repeated the question.

Aiyana sighed, and looked him in the eye, "Harry, please sit."

He knew this wasn't going to be something he wanted to hear. Knew it had something to do with the Death Eater's celebration.

Harry sat on the edge of his sofa, crossing his feet behind him.

"You heard about the Death Eaters?" she asked, glancing at the open Daily Prophet still lying on his couch next to him.

Harry nodded.

_I knew it._

"I believe you've also been wondering about the rumors about Voldemorts return?" she said, watching Harry closely.

_Not entirely_, Harry thought; really, he just wanted to be left alone; let someone else be the new hero.

"Has he?" he asked.

Aiyana shifted in her seat uncomfortably, and pulled back her hair. For a moment, this seemed like a bizarre thing to do from someone who used to be a man. Dumbledore had entered somewhat of a different persona in his new identity – or maybe Harry had just been so out of touch with the real Dumbledore for so long, that nothing seemed normal anymore.

"I'm afraid he never even died," Aiyana's words, painful, and honest.

At that point Harry stared at her with an expression of 'what?' on his face.

"I'm not quite sure how, Harry, but Voldemort knew of your attempts in the Games," Aiyana said gravely, her blue eyes grieving for him and the others who had lost so much in the war. "He put up every precaution against the spell; and he succeeded."

Harry didn't say anything.

_Then why are you telling people that he might not be back? _

"The Horcruxes are the only way, Harry…"

Aiyana trailed off in Harry's mind. He couldn't think, couldn't hear, could only see two words flash before him, 'In Vain'. Everything was in vain. Draco's death, in vain. His mother's death, in vain. Arthur's, Molly's, Sirius', all in vain.

What did it matter anymore? More people would die, more people would get hurt, and all of it would be in vain. The ones he loved would be killed; the ones he cared about would be destroyed.

Harry at this moment decided he didn't want to be a part of anything anymore. He'd go away –away from Ron, Hermione, Ginny, away from everyone. Anyone he loved was in danger...So Ginny had been right all that time ago; he shouldn't have thought Draco couldn't get hurt loving him.

Harry wasn't going to be the cause of that anymore, he looked up at Aiyana.

"I'm done," Harry said. He didn't say anything more, and he didn't wait to hear Aiyana's reply. Harry left the room, entering his own bedroom. He shut the door, and got ready for bed. Tomorrow, Harry would search for a place to go, a place where he'd never have to deal with pain again.

--

It was very early in the morning, and Aiyana had stopped by Ron's and Hermione's house immediately after her visit with Harry.

She told them about Voldemort, and then she told them about Harry's reaction. Hermione and Ron silently worried as she explained, and when Aiyana left, Hermione and Ron looked at each other.

All they knew, was that they needed their best friend back, their – for lack of better words – "savior" back. And there was only one way they could do that. They had to finish something they had been working on for a little under seven months.

Harry meant a lot to both Hermione and Ron, more than they even fully comprehended; that's why they were working on what they were doing; because Harry deserved happiness, deserved love.

Hermione pulled the book she had purchased the day before, and began to read aloud to Ron.

They were going to save Harry, no matter what it took.


	2. The Runic House

Lyrics From: Nickelback, "Far Away" Cont'd

**Chapter Two**

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

Nickelback- Far Away

--

It was morning, the sun low in the sky and birds rushing passed Harry's window. A beam of light fell from the window and onto his face, making it glow eerily golden. This is what woke Harry that morning - the bright light that told him he was still alive.

Pulling himself up out of bed, his comforter falling to the ground as he stretched, a loud owl's _hoot_ startled him. He turned to see a large brown barn owl, perched on his windowsill, looking in on him. This wasn't an owl he recognized.

He lifted the window up and retrieved the letter from the owl. Curiosity filled him when he saw the familiar scrawl of Hagrid's on the envelope.

_Harry,_

_Haven't heard from you in a while. Thought you would have responded to my last couple of letters by now, unless you haven't received them. The school owls aren't very reliable. I decided to send this one through a friend's owl. His name is Marx, good owl, so you should get this. Write me back if you'd like to have lunch with me sometime. It would be nice to catch up. I have lots to talk to you about._

_Hagrid_

Harry stared at the words on the page for a moment. They were dark, faded and crossed out in a lot of places – typical of Hagrid's letters. He sighed as he tossed the letter into the trash. He had gotten Hagrid's last two letters, but he didn't want to speak to him. Not anymore, and especially not after last night's revelation.

Quickly he forgot about Hagrid's letter and set to work, packing his stuff. He wasn't taking much; just enough to get him by in a new place for a week or so. He sat as he packed a smaller suitcase and duffle bag with clothes, a few light books, his Firebolt, and the photo album that Hagrid had put together for him.

He paused as he stared into his closet at a locked trunk in the very back, pondering the prospect of taking the contents.

Inside the trunk were three amulets and two pairs of sapphire blue robes. One set was his and the other, Draco's. These were the items that had brought them into the Dragon Games. The items that brought back the most memories.

Harry took a shaky breath through gritted teeth and switched on the light for the closet. He bent down over the hand-carved wooden trunk and fished the key out of a nearby wool coat. Holding up the silver key, he looked back at the trunk. Holding his breath, he put the key into the lock, twisted, and pulled open the lid.

What he had expected to find was a wave of memories assaulting him, but instead he found the trunk completely empty. Only planks of wood showed.

Harry frowned. Had he misplaced them somewhere? He couldn't recall putting them anywhere but in the trunk. In fact, he was almost positive he had not opened this trunk since he had placed the items inside.

Where had they gone?

--

Malfoy Manor, as Severus Snape already knew, was very large, and not very modern at all. It seemed to be stuck somewhere in the Middle Ages time period, with suits of armor, grand staircases, large chandeliers and Persian rugs. Every item around the house was dusted spotless and polished to see a clear reflection.

Narcissa Malfoy and Severus were sitting in a large conversation room, surrounded by wall-length bookcases filled with thousands of volumes and a small glass table that separated the two as they talked.

"I don't see why you're so interested," Narcissa hissed. "The Dark Lord is gone, my husband is presumed dead, and my son hasn't seen me since he ran to you for protection."

Snape reminded himself to keep his face blank; he couldn't scare Narcissa. Not until he had found out the answers for Aiyana. Narcissa was the only one inside the Death Eater circle who didn't know the whole story – who didn't know that Draco had set up the Dark Lord and supposedly vanquished him – though she knew he wasn't destroyed.

"The Dark Lord is not gone," he muttered. "I know you know this, Narcissa."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Her eyes narrowed, and she began to stand with the intention of asking him to leave.

"Yes, you do."

"You can't keep me from my son!" She was on the verge of angry tears, now.

Snape didn't answer; he was using Draco as bait - using something he didn't have to get information from her.

"Who told you that the Dark Lord isn't dead?" he asked, eyes watching carefully.

"You may leave," Narcissa dismissed. "I will not succumb to your bribery. I am a Malfoy, and you will send Draco to me again before you get to hear what I have to say."

Snape searched for a loophole or something he could say to detour her, but he knew that as much as she trusted him, she was not going to give in for nothing in return.

--

Harry was done with Grimmauld Place. It held too many memories, too much pain. He had his suitcases packed and he was writing a note for whoever found the place empty – it would probably be Ron or Hermione.

His only plan was to disappear completely, but he still had no idea where he was going. Sighing, he looked down at his stuff. There was no way he'd be able to carry a bird cage and his entire luggage around while he looked – he'd have to come back.

In a few short steps towards the front door, Harry was exiting his house.

He had never looked for a house before, so he had no idea what he was doing. He entered the real-estate offices in Manchester, Scarborough, Durham, and Wakefield, but none of them had what he wanted. He had enough money for the majority of the houses, but what he wanted was isolation.

He entered a small magical office in Weymouth, England. It was stifling hot inside due to the two roaring stone fireplaces. Realtors and their customers were disappearing into the fires with a bit of Floo Powder.

A chipper-looking woman with bright eyes and a friendly smile approached Harry as he watched the fire. She was wearing a black suit and a bright red head band.

"Do you need help, sir?" she asked politely.

Harry turned to her and nodded. "Yes, I'm looking for a house – preferably some place very remote."

The woman's smile widened and she narrowed her eyes a bit as she looked him over. "Harry Potter?"

Reluctantly, he put on a fake smile, while inwardly, he was rolling his eyes. "Yeah. Can you help me?"

"Oh my! This is such an honor, Mr. Potter," the woman squealed in delight. "I-I I can't believe I'm actually meeting you. May I shake your hand?"

_No._

Harry shook her hand. "So, how about-"

"I'm Crystal Anderson. I would love, love,_ love_ to show you around to a few places. I have this place just up north from here that opened up a couple of days ago, a few neighbors, but there's plenty of privacy."

Harry blinked a few times, uncertain if he wanted Crystal to show him around.

"What sort of range are we looking for?" she asked.

"Anything."

"Wonderful!" Crystal motioned for him to follow her towards the fireplaces. "Our system is set up through the Floo networks. So, just tell me what you want to see. I have a few flyers - would you like to look at them?"

"Just take me to the house up north," he said, wanting this over as quickly as possible.

Crystal nodded, and quickly handed him a scoop of Floo Powder.

"Have you traveled by Floo Powder before, Mr. Potter?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Great, then you know how this works. Just say 'The Runic House' and it'll take you right there."

"'Runic?'" Harry asked as he stepped towards the fire.

Crystal shrugged. "It used to belong to a famous Runes professor. We sort of classify the houses by either how they look, or who used to live in them. We have the Bagshot House – she was the author of _A History of Magic_."

"Brilliant." His thoughts immediately went to Hermione and he forced himself to shove them away.

It was already five in the evening, and after a long day of realtors and house-searching, Harry was exhausted. But he didn't want to return home yet - not until he secured himself a place to go. He'd have to get himself a hotel for the night, and maybe he'd return for his things the next morning.

Harry stepped into the fireplace as he threw in the Floo Powder. "The Runic House," he said clearly, and he was engulfed in flames as he went through.

As he appeared inside a brick fireplace and he quickly stumbled out, he coughed heavily from the ash and began wiping soot off his robes and cleaning his glasses. Crystal appeared behind him, still looking chipper, like nothing would make her happier than to show Harry around.

He glanced around the large room. There were wooden floors and walls, giving it a very cabin-like feel. There were two short couches in front of the fireplace and little homey knick-knacks, and two doors leading off to other rooms of the house.

"The house comes furnished and that's in the price outline," Crystal said, handing him a sheet of paper. "This is the family room. There are two bedrooms, a guest room, living room, two bathrooms, a kitchen, and a basement."

Harry nodded and looked around, examining the fireplace which was in superb condition. He glanced down at the paper and read that the house was two stories and had a large fenced off backyard.

"What do you think?" Crystal asked, watching him read.

"It's interesting so far," he said, choosing not to elaborate. Whenever he expressed too much interest in a particular part of the house, the realtors always seemed to go off on a tangent from it.

"Let me show you the rest of the place," she offered, opening a door to the living room.

They walked through the door and took in the rest of the place in silence. Everything was perfect – except for the extra two bedrooms, but he could live with that. It was the most reclusive place he had seen yet.

Out in the backyard, Harry couldn't see a single house in sight - just trees and plants, and a small stream.

"So, do you think you might be interested?" Crystal asked as they headed for the front yard.

"It's perfect."

The front yard was neat, with a flagstone path up to the door and clean cut grass. The only house to be seen was fairly far away - not near enough for Harry to care.

"I'll take it."

The realtor did a double take as his words took a while to set in, and then she smiled. "Wonderful. Let's get back to my office and you can make an offer."

He filled out the paperwork, which was a grueling process, but when he was done, he shook Crystal's hand vigorously. "Thank you."

"No problem, Mr. Potter. Do you have a number I can reach you at, or will I just send you an owl?"

"A letter will be fine," he replied. "Do you know of any hotels near here?"

"Oh, there's a few, but most of them are booked this time of month. We're having a big magical convention two towns over."

"What for?"

"It's an antique road-sale convention, where wizards and witches get together and buy and sell unique or unusual items – it takes place once a month for two days. Anyone can drop in; it's quite the place to be, actually."

At least Harry would have something to do while he was here. Actually, that sort of thing reminded him of something Mundungus or Fred and George would be a part of.

He left the office and stood outside, leaning against the plaster of the building. Cars passed by him in a low roar as he thought about what to do next. It was either attempt to get a hotel somewhere or go home for the night.

Harry removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes for a moment, feeling the beginnings of a headache. A few people passing by him whispered to each other but kept going. Placing his glasses back on, he pushed himself off the building. At least today had been so eventful that he hadn't had time to look back on anything. There was always that.

--

Snape gave a gruff sigh, accepting defeat. Narcissa watched him as he stood up to leave the room.

"We're going to have this conversation again, Narcissa," he said, his back to her.

"And with the same results if you don't allow me to see my son, Severus," she sneered.

Snape shook his head, but continued towards the door. He stopped quickly when he heard the pounding of boots on tile, and he looked up at the door to see Lucius Malfoy heading his way. Narcissa heard her husband too, and quickly moved passed Snape.

"Lucius," she said elegantly, as if she had never thought him dead.

"Narcissa," Lucius said, his eyes moving from her to Snape. "Severus, what are you doing here?"

"He was just leaving, Lucius," his wife said in a low voice.

"That may be, but why is he here?"

"We were discussing your return, Lucius," Snape said. "I didn't think you were coming back."

"Such little faith, Severus," Lucius said. He turned to Narcissa. "Could you please send in Murray?"

"Of course." She left without a second glance to retrieve their house-elf.

"When are we to act?" Snape asked when she had gone out of sight. "Did he say?"

"We are currently under the Dark Lord's orders to gain more followers and recreate the army he lost; not until then will we begin the plan again."

"Is there a way that I could be of service, Lucius?" he asked.

Lucius gave him a bemused look and moved passed him into the room. "Interesting enough," he said, removing a book from a shelf. "I find it intriguing that you would be helping us at all."

"If you're accusing me, Lucius, then do so," Severus hissed, sneering.

"Accuse you?" Lucius said in a fake voice. "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean."

"The Dark Lord trusts me," Snape said venomously. "If you choose to ignore his beliefs, then that's your own business. Everything I have done has been to bring us closer to our final plan; you have no reason to doubt me."

"I have plenty of reason." Lucius snapped the book shut. "For one would be your charge of my son, Severus."

Severus held his breath, but kept his face and voice void of emotion. "What about Draco?" he asked calmly.

"I'm very certain you know what happened to him," the elder Malfoy said, eyes narrowed.

"What happened to whom?" Narcissa asked as she entered with Murray. Lucius' face fell, and he turned to Narcissa, looking very grieved. "What is it?" she asked, looking between the two men.

"Our son," Lucius said.

Snape's eyes darted to the exit, but there wasn't any point. He was stuck.

"What about Draco?" Narcissa frowned.

"You haven't told her?" Lucius asked Snape, looking (add a description here).

Snape stayed silent, and Lucius' eyes flashed before turning back to Narcissa.

"Draco is dead," he said bluntly.

She let out a horrified gasp and her hand flew to her mouth. "What?"

"He died attempting to destroy the Dark Lord," he continued.

"Why?" Narcissa asked through watery eyes. Her face became loathing as she turned to Snape. "You! You sat here and told me that you were keeping my son from me for information! How dare you lie to me!?" She advanced on Snape, but her husband stopped her.

"The Dark Lord will deal with him," he hissed. Then, he held up his wand and turned it on Snape.

--

It was seven at night, and Ron was tucking something into his front pocket as he and Hermione were preparing to leave for Harry's. There was an air of anxiety and fatigue as they got ready.

"Ron?" Hermione said softly.

"Yeah, Hermione?" He looked over at her, rubbing his head.

"Thank you for doing this for Harry," Hermione said. "It will mean more than anything to him."

"I know. I just hope that everything goes alright. That warning was-"

"It was a little daunting, but Harry's going to go through with it no matter what, so we'll just have to hope for the best," she said, giving him a reassuring look.

Ron nodded and double-checked his pocket. They were ready to leave. There was a soft _pop_ as the two of them Apparated from the spot.

They arrived at Harry's doorway and Ron nervously knocked on the door. He wasn't sure how Harry was going to react to this; it was so huge, even _he_ didn't quite believe they had succeeded.

There was no answer at the door.

"Do you think he went to sleep already?" Hermione asked.

"Harry?" Ron called out and knocked again.

Still nothing, and Hermione and Ron frowned. Ron reached for the doorknob and twisted – the door wasn't locked. He pushed the door open and looked around. Everything was very dark.

"Harry?" he called again.

They entered, shutting the door behind themselves. Checking the bedroom, they found it completely empty.

"Where is he?" Hermione asked, worry tingeing her voice.

They went back to the living room and turned on the lights. The house was eerily silent, and Hermione noticed Harry's bags.

"Oh my God," she whispered in a breath.

Ron turned to see them as well, and frowned. "No."

"Harry?" she called again, this time more desperately, though she knew no one was in the house.

"If his bags are here, then where is he?"

"Look, Ron," she said, finding a note on a coffee table. She recognized Harry's handwriting and picked it up, beginning to read aloud.

_I've been trying to live a normal life, to be a part of civilization, but I've realized I'm not cut out for this world anymore. I've given up on everyone else – I can't be around anyone anymore. I cannot bear to watch any more of my loved ones die around me. I'm sorry I'm not a stronger person. You won't find me if you look for me, so please don't try. Ron, Hermione, thank you for your friendship - it is one of the reasons I have made it this far. Have a wonderful wedding and life. Goodbye._

_Love,_

_Harry_

Tears welled in Hermione's eyes, and Ron put an arm around her, feeling just as lost.

"But-" Hermione said, holding back tears, "we have to find him! He has to know about this! He'll want it, it'll make things better."

"I know," Ron whispered in her ear. "We'll find him."

"How?" She sobbed into his shoulder.

"He's Harry Potter," he said. "Someone will know where he is."

He took the letter from her, holding her close to him, and looked over it again, breathing in heavily.

"We'll find him in the morning," he said. "You need rest."

"No." She shook her head. "Let's go find him now."

Ron frowned and ran his hands through her hair in a soothing manner.

Hermione let out a sob, but as she did so, Ron heard the faint approaching sound of footsteps from the walkway. The footsteps stopped outside the door, as if they had noticed the lights were on. Hermione heard them too, and pulled away from Ron.

"Do you think...?"

Ron hurried towards the door and pulled it open to see Harry standing in the doorway.

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked, throwing her arms around him. "Oh, thank goodness you haven't left yet!"

Harry patted Hermione awkwardly, but didn't say anything.

"Harry," Ron said as Hermione pulled away, "come in. We have something to give yu."

Harry frowned. "Please, guys, I just want to get my stuff and leave."

"Please, Harry!" Hermione pleaded. "This is something you'll really want to hear."

Harry just looked upon them for a moment.

--

The look on Hermione and Ron's faces was hurt yet hopeful – hopeful that he'd stay, Harry guessed. He entered the house and heard Hermione shut the door.

"You might want to sit," Ron told him.

He obliged and took a seat on the couch. Looking up at Ron and Hermione, he saw how they eyed each other, trying to decide how to tell him.

"What is it?" he asked wearily. He didn't know if he could stand any more surprises.

Ron sighed and took off his cloak, reached into the pocket and pulled out a small baby blue diamond that had symbols covering it. As it reflected in the light it changed colors, from black to blood red to orange, and a million other colors Harry couldn't name. Then, Ron pulled out a small scroll and handed both items to Harry.

"What is this?" Harry asked, looking up from the items.

Ron pulled the collar of his shirt down, and Harry would have gotten very concerned if it wasn't completely clear what he was trying to show him. There was a large, deep scar across his chest in the shape of an X.

Harry stared from the objects to the scar, his heart beating hard and fast. "You-" He couldn't find words to speak.

"You can bring him back, Harry," Hermione whispered faintly.

Harry nearly passed out; the room was spinning and everything was fuzzy. The answer to his prayers was lying in his hands. He turned to Ron and Hermione, mouth agape, trying to think of a way to thank them. There was no way he could express in words how much this meant to him. He couldn't believe they had done this for him. They cared so much and he hadn't had any idea.

"You don't have to worry about thanking us," Hermione said quickly. "We know how much this means to you, and it'll be enough just to have you back like yourself again."

"Harry, mate," Ron began slowly, "there's something else you have to know about that."

"What?" Harry asked.

"The Dragon gave us a warning about this thing." Taking a deep breath, Ron continued, "To bring back the dead, Harry, you can be risking a lot. A lot of things can go wrong, even if you have your whole heart and soul in the ritual."

Harry nodded, but he didn't care, and Ron and Hermione both knew it.

"How do I do this?" he asked.

"You have to go to his grave," Hermione said. "The instructions are on the scroll."

Harry held the scroll tightly to himself – he couldn't lose it. He was no longer tired, and the only thing he had on his mind was getting to Draco.

Hermione and Ron didn't say anything as he left, and they didn't follow him, either. He Apparated from his house and headed into a dark cemetery, straight towards Draco's grave. Everything was going to be all right again. It had to be.

--


	3. Potter?

Lyrics From: Nickelback, "Far Away" Cont'd

**Chapter Three**

_Oh my God! My God this can't be happening!  
God tell me, tell me this isn't real!  
I can't believe all that I have  
foreseen is finally happening._

_  
I cannot for a single second stand the way I feel.  
I always knew. I always saw it coming.  
Enveloped now, encased by my worst fear.  
I've never felt the nausea of longing to feel nothing,_

_  
I never wanted to cease to  
exist, just disappear. Fear memories are all that lie ahead.  
Never have I felt so lost. Memories dull my senses.  
Fear tragedy is all that lies ahead._

_  
Never have I felt so dead.  
Once felt so warm, now I'm fucking freezing.  
I am the once embraced abandoned one.  
I raised my eyes up to the light in hopes of finding healing;  
no relief was mine, I was burnt, by the sun._

Lyrics by AFI, "A Single Second"__

--

Harry stood over Draco's grave with the diamond full of runes and the scroll. He took in a deep heavy breath of the chilly freshly cut grass air.

Pulling open the scroll he began to read it silently. He looked back to Draco's grave, making a silent promise that he'd make sure that everything went right.

He followed the scrolls instructions, aligning himself at the front of Draco's grave and kneeling down. Beginning to chant the line on the scroll, his stomach was all flutters, his heart was beating nervously.

The fact that Draco could be with him again in just a few short moments was slowly dawning on him as he continued to say the spell, his voice increasing in speed and volume.

The background noises of animals and wind died down around him as the world beneath him seemed to shake. The diamond began to float above Draco's grave; the dark sky turned the colors of the diamond, ever changing and never stopping long enough on one color to name it.

Darkness became light, or maybe time had gone by so quickly that the sun had started to rise. Harry was still repeating the spell, beginning to feel lightheaded. He didn't know how long he'd have to go on because the scroll didn't tell him, so his mouth kept going – he couldn't control it anymore anyway.

The diamond made a piercing noise, but his hands, instead of reaching for his ears, reached out towards the diamond. It exploded in a burst of dust and color and fell into his open palms. Allowing the dust to fall through his fingers it landed in a cloud across the grave.

Harry suddenly stopped speaking and as he was in the process of frowning, he was thrown back by a big blast of wind. He fell on his back, his glasses falling ahead of him. Immediately he sat up to see the light from the sun – or what seemed like the sun, hitting the grave, and the ground below glowing brightly.

The light flittered away, the glowing died down, and Harry saw a figure lying atop the grave. He scurried over on his hand and knees through the grass, grabbing his glasses and putting them on.

Draco was lying there, pale, dirt covered and naked. Draco's eyes were closed and Harry checked the boys thin wrist for a pulse to make sure he was only asleep, he was.

Harry silently watched Draco sleeping – he had seen him so often in his dreams, and this seemed just like them.

He reached up and ran a hand across Draco's smooth face. This was perfect, Draco was with him again. The blonde shivered in his sleep, and Harry quickly shed his cloak, and placed it over Draco's body.

Harry sat in blissful silence for a while – he had all the time in the world to wake Draco. The sun was still up, but it was not very high in the sky. The morning birds sang, and he sat silently waiting for Draco to awake.

It was an hour later when Draco started to stir. The boys eyes slowly opened and he shifted slightly from under Harry's cloak.

Removing his hand from the boys hair, he moved back a little so he wouldn't startle him.

Draco started to sit up and the cloak was sliding down, Draco caught it as he yawned and blinked a few times, his eyes opened and he stared around confused, and when he saw Harry he gave a slight jump.

"Hey," Harry said softly.

Draco didn't answer; he instead slid the cloak on, closing it, and tried to stand up. Harry quickly helped him, lifting the shaken Draco, supporting him on his shoulder.

"Potter?" Draco asked in a low confused voice.

His heart stopped and he glanced over at Draco.

_Did he really just called me Potter?_

Spotting a bench, he started to lead him over. Neither spoke as Harry helped him. He set him on the bench and Draco looked up at him wearily. He didn't know what to ask, afraid that anything he wanted to say would startle the boy.

"Draco?" he finally asked cautiously.

Draco shut his eyes as if he was too exhausted to keep them open. "I'm missing something here, aren't I?"

Harry froze. "What is the last thing you remember?"

Draco still didn't open his eyes, but contorted his face, thinking.

"I remember...my Dad...and...this flash of gold light, and lots of pain..." Draco opened his gray-silver eyes. "I can't remember anything else."

"Nothing?" Harry blinked.

"Flashes of things."

"Anything about us?"

He held a long breath. _Oh please let him remember._

"I..." Draco stopped speaking to concentrate. "I can't remember."

Awful silence as Draco's words sank in.

"Bloody hell, my body feels like it's been stuffed into a cramped space for too long a time."

Harry looked at him, his eyes filling with sadness.

"Here, let's get you home."

"I don't want to go home."

"I meant my home."

Harry watched him, and Draco didn't answer as he rubbed his eyes.

It had just dawned on him that if Draco didn't remember what had happened between them, then he probably wasn't aware that he had died – or had been gone at all for that matter.

"Draco…" He tried to catch Draco's eyes.

Finally the blonde looked up at him, as if he was going to ask why he kept calling him that. Draco's eyes were his own, but there was no feeling behind them, no love to find that used to be there. Harry felt his heart slowly breaking, everything was so painful.

"Do you have any idea how long you've been…gone," Harry asked, choosing to use gone instead of dead incase Draco didn't know.

"Gone? What do you mean?"

--

Draco heard a soft rustling next to him, and something tickling his face. He shrugged it off, and began to sit up as whatever was covering him (he assumed a blanket) started to slide down. Snatching at it to keep warm he yawned and opened his eyes a few times. He felt like he had been asleep forever.

Everything was very out of focus and before him he noticed a very blurry vision of a dark haired boy in glasses that could only be Harry Potter. He immediately felt irked and annoyed, and then a rush of curiosity filled him. Why was Harry in his bedroom? He blinked a few more times as he realized he wasn't in his bedroom at all, but in a cemetery.

"Hey," he heard the boy say in a voice he had only heard his father use on his mother.

Draco ignored him; he was more concerned with how he had gotten naked in a cemetery with Potter. He pulled the cloak around himself, securing it closed. He tried to stand but his legs were unusually wobbly and Harry leapt up quickly to help him.

"Potter?" Draco asked in what he hoped was a in a dark tone. He was confused on why he was helping him.

His mind raced as Harry helped him to a bench.

How had he gotten here? What was going on?

Harry didn't speak as he set him on the bench, and took a seat next to him.

"Draco?" Harry finally asked.

Draco couldn't remember much of anything, feeling like a part of him was missing, something that he couldn't recall. It was the oddest feeling he had ever encountered, not being able to remember something that he should.

Glancing at Harry, his mind tumbled more questions around. He had never had someone look at him the way Harry was right now.

Draco shut his eyes so he wouldn't have to see Potter's face. "I'm missing something here, aren't I?"

"What is the last thing you remember?"

Draco still didn't open his eyes, but thought back, trying harder to remember something. The only thing he could remember was seeing his father and light...it was like a scattered memory, or a fading dream.

Telling Harry what he could remember, he opened his gray-silver eyes. "I can't remember anything else."

Harry looked hurt and lost.

"Nothing?"

Draco thought back racking his brain for something. There were flashes of a Dragon, the castle, and other random images that made no sense.

"Flashes of things."

The last full memory that Draco was recalling was the day he had left on the Hogwarts Express to go to school and find Harry to convince him to play the Dragon Games.

"Anything about us?"

Draco heard Harry take a deep breath in.

"I..." Draco stopped speaking to concentrate. There was nothing at all. "I can't remember."

Silence.

His muscles tightened and he felt a large cramp in his legs as they were starting to become less numb from not moving. Aching everywhere, he felt like had been exercising for a long time or had just lost a Muggle duel.

"Bloody hell, my body feels like it's been stuffed into a cramped space for too long a time."

Harry looked at him, his eyes glazing, and Draco looked away again. The looks Potter was giving him...

"Here, let's get you home."

"I don't want to go home," Draco insisted. He never wanted to see his father again.

"I meant my home."

He frowned and rubbed his eyes. Since when was Harry inviting him to his house? What had happened? And why couldn't he remember?

"Draco…"

He groaned inwardly, Potter had never called him by his first name. Very slowly, he met Harry's emerald eyes.

"Do you have any idea how long you've been gone?"

"Gone? What do you mean?"

"You've been dead for the past seven months."

There was silence. A flash of terror swept over Draco, but really, he wasn't quite sure how he was supposed to take this news.

"Are you okay?"

Looking around his glance went straight to the tombstone they had just walked away from. The one with his name on it. He felt ill, terribly ill. "What do you mean dead?"

"I mean you died attempting to kill Voldemort."

He thought that maybe the words would bring back memories, but it wasn't so. In fact, the harder he tried to recall, his head started to throb and distract him away from his answers.

Had he really tried to kill Voldemort? If that was so, then that meant he had succeeded in winning in the Games, and somehow had befriended Harry in the process. How long had this been?

"What day is it?" Draco asked slowly.

"March 24. Can you tell me exactly what you remember, before you have the flashes of memory?"

He nodded and turned away from his grave. "I remember boarding the Hogwarts Express, and falling asleep because I had been up all night getting things together for the Games."

Pausing for a moment he got lost in thought. Seven months of his life that he would never have, that was a long time. Harry reached out and touched his shoulder, and Draco looked at it in a grimace.

"Excuse me, Potter." He moved Harry's hand away. "I don't know what happened to us, but I don't think I'm comfortable with you touching me."

Harry stared at him.

After a moment Draco asked softly, as almost afraid of the answer, "What did happen between us, exactly?"

Harry was quiet for a moment and then, "We fell in love."

Disbelievingly, he looked at Potter, but the boy just stared back, blank faced, almost pitying. He was horrified. Fall in love with Potter? Was that at all possible? He felt sick and disturbed by the thought.

"You're kidding right?"

Harry didn't answer.

"Bloody hell."

He couldn't have fallen in love with Harry Potter. That was just disgusting! Potter had to be making it up.

_Now why would he do something like that?_

"Look," Harry's voice was shaky. "Let's get you back to my place and we can discuss more there."

Draco didn't move for a moment. He wasn't particularly fond of the notion, but he needed someone to fill him in, and Potter seemed to be the one to do that.

"Right, Potter." He nodded, standing up and nearly falling.

Harry quickly caught him, but Draco pushed him away.

"I'm quite capable," he hissed.

Harry looked at him unconvinced but nodded.

"I'm going to have to take you there," Harry said.

Which meant that Harry had to grab onto his arm or something..._Why was Potter being so damn weird? He can't really have fallen for me..._

"Then take me," Draco said, then quickly added, "There."

This was going to be a very disturbing experience.

--

When Harry arrived with Draco at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, he found that Hermione and Ron had left. He let go of Draco's arm immediately after arriving, feeling dumb as he did so.

He didn't want to have to not touch Draco; this wasn't supposed to be like this. What he wanted more than anything was to kiss the boy, pour out his soul to him – but Draco wasn't going to have any of that.

_Why can't he remember?_

Somehow – if it was possible – he felt worse than he did before.

_Maybe he'll remember something when he sees the house. _

Opening the front door Draco followed after him, glancing around.

"This is yours?" Draco asked.

"Yeah." He watched him hopefully, but nothing seemed to stir in Draco's mind.

Draco then spotted Harry's pile of luggage.

"Going somewhere?" Draco asked, peering at him.

"Err..." He paused. "No."

"Whatever," Draco dismissed him. "Well, if I'm going to be staying here, where do I sleep? Because I refuse to take the couch."

It seemed like Draco had never even gone away, he was so calm, so collected, so like Draco, but not the Draco who loved him.

"Oh, right, you can have the guest room." He started leading him towards it.

He switched on the lights to the room.

"Great," Draco said. "Do you have any clothes I can have?"

Harry then remembered that Draco was still in his cloak...and nothing else...

"Potter?" Draco hissed.

Harry snapped out of staring at him, and nodded. "Yea, you can borrow some clothes."

Draco moved past him towards the door. Harry stayed for a moment, watching the spot where he had just been. _He has to remember soon..._

Turning around and following Draco into his room, he was surprised to see him invading his closet.

"Don't you have anything decent?" Draco asked, his voice muffled.

Harry suppressed a small laugh. "Get out of there; I'll get it for you."

Draco made his way back into the room, and Harry ventured into his closet. He pulled out a plain brown shirt, and blue denim jeans, he contemplated bringing him a pair of boxers too, but assumed Draco wouldn't be comfortable with that.

"Here." He handed the boy the clothes.

Draco looked at the clothes in a non appreciative way and then tucked them under his arm.

"I'm going to take a nap." The blonde left the room almost immediately.

Harry watched him leave in silence.

What was going to happen now?

He couldn't help but feel angry, angry at life in particular – hadn't he put up with enough suffering to finally grant him his happiness? Didn't he deserved to be loved, to love someone completely?

Would Draco leave him? He couldn't part with the boy, not again. He was going to help him remember, no matter what it took.

--

Draco lay on his stomach in Harry's guest bed, but he wasn't sleeping, in fact, he was far from it.

He had been forcing himself to stay calm and rational - this was normally fairly easy for him, but this time it wasn't.

He had died, and now he was back. What had happened while he was gone? Why was Potter so miserable yet so happy around him? Where had Potter's scar gone? And what had happened to his father?

Not only was seven months of his life lost, but he also couldn't remember a portion of his life that he had lived.

He didn't feel like he had been dead, it just felt like another day, only he didn't know which day he was in. Was it how Harry brought him back that he couldn't remember? Or was it something else? And how did Harry bring him back to life – why?

Questions filtered in and out of Draco's head. All of them taunting him, because he couldn't receive any answers that made sense.

His mind wandered to his father. Was he was looking for him? Did his family even know he was dead?

He lay there thinking for a long time, till the sun had set and the moon was high in the sky.

A soft weary knock came at the door.

--

Harry opened the door quietly, trying not to wake the boy but then noticed that Draco wasn't asleep at all.

"You're awake." He noticed that Draco was almost curled up and had been lost in though, and immediately the blonde was putting himself into a less vulnerable position.

"So I am," Draco drawled as he sat up. "What do you want?"

He sighed, fazed by Draco's bitterness. "I wanted to know if you needed anything."

"No. I'm smashing. So smashing that I think I'll just go home."

"You can't," he said quickly.

Draco was supposed to be dead, and Narcissa had probably found out how he had died - the way she definitely wouldn't approve of.

"Who do you think you are, Potter?" Draco glared.

"Your family will turn you over to Voldemort."

"I thought you said I destroyed Voldemort," Draco's voice faltered.

"We have a lot to talk about."

Draco raised an eyebrow and held his gaze for a moment. "Well, talk then."

"Where do you want me to start? Before or after...your death?"

"After."

Harry nodded and pulled up a chair next to the bed, wanting to know what Draco was thinking, but the boys face was blank again.

"Well, err..." Harry started, unsure where to begin. "Everything was quiet up until two days ago – and then there was an attack on a Muggle and magical neighborhood, the Death Eaters were making threats that Voldemort was still alive. I got a visit from Aiyana, she's the new Minister of Magic, and she told me that he never even died."

"Is that why you brought me back? To help you destroy Voldemort again?" Draco growled.

"No," he whispered. That wasn't the reason at all – he hadn't even thought about Voldemort once since Ron and Hermione had given him the spell.

Draco turned away from him and stared at a wall, lost in thought again.

Harry stayed quiet for a moment wondering if Draco had any idea what he meant to him.

"What happened before?" Draco asked, slowly turning back to him.

"Well, you convinced me to play the Dragon Games with you," he started.

"Why can't I remember any of this?"

"I have no idea," Harry whispered.

"How did you bring me back?"

"Ron and Hermione played The Dragon Games, to get you back for me."

"Why the hell would they do that?"

"Because they care about me."

Draco, aggravated, tossed his hands through his hair and then stood up.

"I'm going home," Draco said, folding his arms across his chest as if daring Harry to refuse to let him.

Harry stared at him taken aback. He had forgotten how much Draco had hated him before.

"I don't have to fucking listen to you, Potter."

"Yes, you do," Harry said, trying to seem more commanding than he felt. "People will kill you, Draco."

"What do you care? And stop calling me that!" Draco's pale face was almost red in anger.

"I care, alright! Just trust me."

"I'm not going to trust you. Not when you're trying to play this sick mind game on me!"

"Game? Come off it, why the hell would I make any of this up?"

_I can't let him leave, I need him._

"I dunno, maybe to make me think I've gone mental!" Draco sneered. "Move out of the way."

He stood his ground in the doorway.

"Draco, please think about this. If you really died trying to kill Voldemort, how much do you want to bet no one in the Death Eater circle is going to welcome you back with open arms?"

The blonde glared, but kept silent. Harry saw his eyes drop in defeat.

"Piss off then," Draco hissed. "I'll stay for now, but leave me the hell alone."

Jabs of internal pain struck through him, and Harry felt himself breaking down again. Before he could look weak in front of Draco, he stormed off out of the room, slamming the door behind himself, and shutting himself into his own room.

--

The next morning Harry awoke to the muffled sounds of talking out in his living room. He frowned, and pulled on his glasses.

Entering the living room he found Draco sitting with Aiyana.

"Good morning Harry," Aiyana said in greeting.

Draco turned to look at him. "About time you woke up."

Harry looked between the two in silence for a moment, and then sat down. "What's going on?"

"We were discussing Mr. Malfoy's return from the dead," Aiyana said softly. "So, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger won the Dragon Games to bring him back?"

"Yes." He nodded not looking her in the eye.

"Well, I must say I was quite surprised to see him alive." She gave him a warm smile.

"I'm sure," Draco growled. "Can we just figure out how we can get my memory back?"

"Yes, back to that. Harry, I will need to know the details of the spell, so I can have Severus or Rosaria to look it over with me."

"Okay." Harry nodded eagerly. "How long do you think it will take?"

"I don't know, Harry, but we have other matters to discuss as well."

"Like Voldemort?"

"Yes, Harry." Aiyana looked between them. "I know both of you have gone through a terrible ordeal in the passed couple of months, but we need everyone's full cooperation in this if we are going to destroy him for good."

"Why can't you leave us out of it?" Harry muttered under his breath.

Draco's eyes turned to him with concealed surprise, then quickly back to Aiyana as Harry looked at him. Draco didn't know anymore how much Harry didn't want to be 'the hero'.

Aiyana sighed gravely. "You will get your well deserved break someday, Harry. But we need you to help us in this."

He didn't say anything.

"I will leave you two for a while, but when I come back, I need you to be ready for anything," Aiyana said, her voice commanding yet soft.

"Right," Draco answered for both of them.

"Now, explain to me this spell."

So Harry explained to her everything that happened, and Draco watched him in wonder as he did so.

"Very well." Aiyana stood when Harry had finished. "Things will turn out for the better, Harry. You will see." Then she Apparated.

"Do you have any breakfast food?" Draco asked, standing up and heading into the kitchen.

Harry watched him go but didn't answer. His mind was too preoccupied with thoughts of the spell...Was this the warning the Dragon had given them?

The rest of the afternoon Harry went out looking for Daily Prophets from the past few months for Draco at his request. He pulled up quite a few, and Draco took them to his room and didn't appear for the rest of the night.

Harry awoke the next day fairly late, but when he checked in on Draco the boy was still asleep with Daily Prophets scattered out all around him.

He left his room, and went into the dining room. A knock came at his front door, and he opened it to find Ron and Hermione.

"Harry," Ron greeted, entering with Hermione.

"Did it work?" She peered around.

The two watched him carefully.

"He's asleep in the guest room," he said slowly. "He...He doesn't remember anything about last year."

His two best friends look horrified.

"He hates me," Harry whispered in a shaking voice.

Ron put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, mate."

"Why doesn't he remember?" Hermione asked, eyes full of sorrow for him.

"I dunno. Aiyana is trying to figure out how to bring his memory back. He's been catching up to everything all of yesterday."

"Are you okay, Harry?" she asked.

He didn't answer for a moment. "I dunno."

"Don't worry," Ron said. "He'll get his memory back, he has to."

Harry nodded, not sure if he believed it.

"Is Aiyana mad at us? For helping you get Draco back?" She watched him carefully.

"I dunno, she didn't say." He sighed. "She just wanted to talk about plans for Voldemort."

Hermione and Ron nodded.

"Voldemorts back," Harry said agitated. "I just don't understand it. Why now? Why at all! Draco killed him!"

"I know, Harry," Ron agreed. "But we'll handle it, we always do."

He nodded, but didn't answer. This was exactly what he had been running from. The only reason he wasn't running now was because of Draco – but he still felt like he needed to disappear, because nothing was any better.

--

Draco heard Weasley's and Granger's voices out in the living room. They must have been here to check up on how the spell went.

He rolled over and groaned, he had a headache that wouldn't go away, and he certainly didn't want to deal with the Mudblood or Weasel.

He reached down off his bed and pulled up a Daily Prophet, which turned out to be as boring as half the rest. He tossed it back down and put a hand to his head, and for the first time, his mind wandered to his wand...He didn't have it.

"Ugh," he groaned.

He wanted to make the headache go away.

He heard Harry say his name from outside the door, and he groaned louder. It was too weird to think that Potter was ever his friend, let alone anything else.

Sitting on his bed he waited for Hermione and Ron to leave. But they didn't go, and when a few hours passed he started to get very hungry. Finally he gave up and went into the living room.

The three stopped talked as he entered and he felt like the spotlight was on him.

"Morning." Harry said, his eyes not leaving him.

He grunted in response and ignored the other two as he headed into the kitchen.

"He's a git, Harry, don't worry about it," Ron's voice tried to be reassuring.

"Oh, Ron," Hermione said, baffled at his ignorance. "Can't you see that this is really getting to him?"

"It's okay, Hermione. He's been doing that since he's been back."

Draco shut his eyes and tried to tune them out as he busied himself with breakfast. He made eggs and toast, and as he was putting things away, Weasley stumbled in.

"Malfoy," Ron said with a tone of hatred. "You might want to try cooling down your hot head for once and realize that you're hurting someone."

"Oh shut up, Weasley," Draco hissed. "In case you haven't noticed, I don't care."

He took his plate and left the room, feeling a tiny bit guilty as he did so. They clearly did have a relationship before this, but Draco just couldn't understand it.

--

Ron and Hermione finally left late that afternoon and Draco hadn't come back out to talk to them since. But the moment they were out of the house, he appeared back in his kitchen, looking for dinner.

Harry joined him, hunting though his fridge for some milk.

"Any word from Aiyana?" Draco asked.

Harry closed the fridge and looked at him. "None so far."

"Right," Draco said, clearly disappointed.

He sighed, and watched Draco silently as he made himself a ham sandwich. Draco suddenly turned around.

"Potter, your owl is attacking your window! And you're making a mess!" Draco frowned for a moment and then quickly left the kitchen.

Harry snapped out of his daze, now hearing the _tap tap_ on his window, and seeing that he was overfilling a glass of milk. He stopped pouring and waved his wand, quickly cleaning up the mess. He opened the window for Hedwig who swooped in, landed on the counter and stuck out her leg. Harry quickly untied the letter; it was from the realtor of The Runic House.

Harry held his breath and opened the letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I'm pleased to inform you that your offer was accepted. You can move into the house as soon as you come in and fill out a few additional paperwork in my office._

_Thank you,_

_Crystal Anderson_

Harry stared at the letter for a moment, and then folded it up. He went into the dining room with his milk, and found Draco sitting at the dining table.

"I bought a house," Harry said. "I got it."

Draco looked at him for a moment, confused. "What are you talking about, Potter?"

"I got the house." For some reason he was surprised by the concept.

"That's fascinating," Draco said sarcastically and then stood up to leave the table. "Do you have any of that-"

Draco stop talking mid sentence, and just as Harry looked up at him, Draco collapsed to the ground.

_Oh God! _

Harry rushed over to him.

"Draco?" He tried to wake the boy. He checked his pulse, and his heart was still beating. "Draco, get up, come on!"

--

Draco felt weightless, like he was suspended in air, but he looked down to see that his feet were firmly planted on the ground. He was wearing deep emerald robes, heavy, with silver cords hanging down; he had never worn something so magnificent.

He looked out, and found that he was in a castle – dark stone walls and floors, torches along the wall, giant double wood doors, but unlike most castles he had been in, this one was completely spotless.

He was frantic and confused, just moments before he had been standing in Potter's dinning room, so where was he now? And how had he gotten here?

Ahead of him walked four figures, all speaking in Latin, which somehow Draco understood completely even though he only spoke a little.

"Who is up for a little broom racing?" a figure who Draco oddly recognized asked. The figure had black smooth hair, but not greasy likes Snape's, he had piercing forest green eyes, a sculpted face, and had on a set of black robes with green tassels.

"Not today," another figure said. This figure was also male, with long royal red robes and gold tassels. He had dark orange hair, bedroom brown eyes, and boyish face.

Draco felt he knew these people from somewhere, but he couldn't place his finger on it.

"You always spoil the fun, Godric," the first figure spoke. "How about you ladies? Rowena? Helga?"

The names shot through Draco like bolts down his spine. Helga? Godric? Rowena? These were the founders, and the first figure must be Salazar.

"I am very well with my feet on the ground, thank you," Rowena answered – or Draco assumed it was her from her robes, which were deep blue with purple tassels. She had short black curly hair, pale gray eyes, very pretty with a warm friendly face.

"You know I do not race," Helga said. She was in golden robes and black tassels, her long blonde hair flowing down to the middle of her back. She looked confident and had charming cool-blue eyes.

""How about you, Draco?" Salazar asked.

At this point they were pretty far away from him, but he could somehow still hear them clearly.

He didn't understand what was going on, so he didn't say anything.

"Draco?" Salazar turned around and saw him standing back where they had started. The other three turned around as well.

"You okay, mate?" Godric asked.

"No," Draco said, shaking his head. "What is going on? Where am I?"

The four looked at each other and Rowena frowned.

"What do you mean, Draco?"

_Is this a dream?_ he wondered. It didn't feel very dream like, but it didn't feel very real either. He decided to test it, and he pinched his arm, and to his surprise he felt no pain at all.

"What are you doing?" Salazar asked, seemingly concerned.

The three of them were walking back towards him.

"I am trying to wake up!" Draco said panic-stricken. Why aren't I waking up? He pinched himself again and again.

"You can not wake up, you are dead, sweetie," Helga said, staring at him wide-eyed.

"Dead?" Draco croaked. "No, Potter brought me back! I am not dead!"

The four founders stared at him, worried and confused. Then they spotted something behind him that made them look as worried as Draco.

"What is that?" Godric asked.

Draco turned around and came face-to-face with a clear pool of water, but as he looked in deeper, he realized it wasn't clear at all and images were starting to form on the surface. He watched the water closely as something came into focus: Harry was kneeling next to...him, in the dining room where he had just been a few moments ago. Harry was trying to wake him up, and he indeed looked like he was dead.


	4. Possibilities

Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

_I won't talk  
I won't breathe  
I won't move 'til you finally see  
That you belong with me_

_  
I've waited all my life  
To cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
It's time to try  
Anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited  
This is true_

You don't know what you do  
Every time you walk into the room  
I'm afraid to move  
I'm weak, it's true  
I'm just scared to know the ending  
Do you see me too?  
Do you even know you met me?

I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
It's time to try  
Anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited  
This is true

Lyrics by Ryan Cabrera "True"

--

Draco stared horrified at the sight for a moment. If he was there, then how was he here? And where was here?

Turning his back on the water he faced the Founders who were all staring intrigued at the water. This couldn't just be his imagination; his brain would never have created the Founders in such detail. So, what was this place?

"How are you...?" Helga trailed off, looking between the aerial view of him in the water and then back to him.

"This is bloody weird," Godric whispered under his breath.

Rowena reached out and touched the water, the image vanished. Draco stared at it for a moment, intrigued that it had vanished like that. Did they control the water? He shook his head; he had other pressing matters to deal with, his number one priority was figuring out what was happening.

"Tell me what the hell is going on," Draco demanded.

"I don't understand." Rowena frowned. "The Animadverto Vas has never shown us something like that."

"Animadverto Vas?" Draco asked.

"Reality Glass," Salazar said. "We've been through this before."

Draco looked at what he thought was a pool of water and realized it was very distorted glass. It was clear now, with ripples like water, but it remained unmoved.

The Founders were acting as if they knew him, but he couldn't remember them. It was like coming back to life on earth all over again. Salazar bit his lower lip as he stared at him, waiting for him to reply, and the other's watched him, their eyes wide and expressions earnest.

"No we haven't. I've never been here before."

Rowena and Godric exchanged looks, and Salazar's fell in confusion.

Draco watched them with little amusement; he was losing his curiosity and becoming impatient.

"Did you bonk your head?" Helga asked.

He shook his head, and then paused. "Where am I?"

"You're in the Honored Land of the Dead," Rowena explained. "Everyone who is here died in battle."

"Good or evil," Godric said, his eyes fluttering over to Salazar.

Salazar ignored his comment. Draco looked at him, but Salazar avoided his gaze.

"We're here as Guardians to the world we came from," Rowena continued.

"What do you mean 'Potter brought you back?'" Salazar asked, hidden tones in his voice that Draco could not identify.

"I mean a few days ago I woke up in a cemetery, Potter told me he brought me back from the dead, and I've been staying with him ever since; until I passed out in his dining room just a few minutes ago."

"Brought you back?" Godric asked bewildered.

"That's unbelievable," Helga muttered.

Salazar stayed quiet, his eyes narrowing.

"What?" Draco folded his arms across his chest, watching Salazar carefully.

"Well, you're calling him Potter. Are you two fighting?" Salazar asked. "You said that you only called him that before you started to have feelings for him."

If this was just his imagination, then it was sure screwing with him.

"I uh, I can't remember anything that happened before."

Salazar's look was pensive. Draco's was just lost in confusion.

"That's awful," Rowena said horrified.

"So why are you back here, if you're alive I mean?" Godric asked, gazing into the Reality Glass.

"I have no idea."

"Maybe you're stuck between both lands," Rowena said thoughtfully. "How did he do it?"

"Bring me back?"

"Yes." Rowena nodded.

"He did a spell he received from the Dragon Games," Draco explained.

_Potter had done this_, he thought determinedly. Whatever he had done was the reason he was here.

"Strange..." Salazar gazed into the Reality Glass, willing it to show him something, but nothing changed.

"What's strange? Do you know what's going on?"

"No, it's just, strange," Salazar said, then moved passed him. "Maybe you should consult the Animadverto Vas; it tends to know what's going on."

Slytherin reached his hand to the glass and the image of Harry next to him came back.

Draco approached the glass and placed his hand on it, it was cool on his skin. The glass didn't change, and he felt light headed, nauseated, his whole world started to spin around him, and then everything turned dark.

--

"Come on, Draco, please!" Harry's voice was pleading and urgent.

Draco opened his eyes and was looking Harry square in his cool green eyes. Harry looked relieved to see him alive, and Draco felt the same relief, although he was pretty sure what had just happened wasn't a dream.

"Oh thank God! Are you okay?"

He sat up, looking around. The world was slightly fuzzy, and he felt heavy after just being so weightless. Harry's face came in and out, and he decided to just tell him what had happened.

"I, I saw the Founders."

"You what?" Harry frowned.

"I saw the Founders, Potter. They were all there, and they told me I was in the Honored Land of the Dead. They told me I was a Guardian for this realm."

He looked up at Harry who was staring at him wide-eyed. The boy's face was full of puzzlement, and Draco looked away again.

He couldn't believe what had just happened. Was it a dream, or was what Rowena said true? Was he really stuck between both lands?

"You-You're a what?" Harry started to stand up.

"A Guardian," he repeated. He stood up and brushed off his clothes as Harry watched him. He tilted up his head to stare at the ceiling, as if to see if he could see the founders staring down on him, but it was just the white plaster. "I don't know what that means because I passed out again before I could ask."

"But are you okay?"

Draco nodded. "I'm fine, I think. Just bloody confused. Ravenclaw told me that I might be stuck in both worlds."

_Stuck in both worlds...but what for?_ Draco thought quietly and he waited for Harry's solution. Maybe the great Harry Potter would know what to do; after all, he always seemed to figure things out before...Then again, Harry had surprised him when he had been so forceful against Aiyana when she had brought up Voldemort. Maybe Harry was more independent than he thought.

"Let's talk to Aiyana about this. Maybe she's figured something out."

_Then again, maybe not._

"Alright."

He thought back onto the experience. That castle didn't seem familiar...How many other people lived there? Would he go back? Did he want to? _That was so simply bizarre._

Draco shrugged it off, picking up his plate. He'd let Potter handle it, that seemed like a good idea.

"What was it like?" Harry asked.

"...It was really surreal, like I was there, but not really." Draco thought back.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Draco jerked his head. "I said I'm fine."

Harry stayed quiet.

"So, you were saying, Potter," he said, trying to change the subject. "You just bought a house? What's wrong with this one? Not big enough?"

Harry shook his head, looking grim. "It's too big, too empty."

"Oh," he said, feeling sheepish. For some reason when Harry got depressed he felt a stab of loneliness that he couldn't explain.

Harry seemed to realize Draco didn't want to talk about what just happened.

"Er...Draco, do you want to help me move?"

Harry stared at him awkwardly, silently pleading with his eyes. Draco looked away.

"Sure." He shrugged. After all, he had nothing better to do, especially if Harry was making him stay with him for safety. Plus, he felt safer here than he ever did at his home with his family, though he knew he'd have to go back eventually, even if it was just to pick up his things.

Harry smiled, and Draco nodded in response. He placed down his food again as Harry picked up two boxes.

"Here, take these." The dark haired boy handed him the boxes. One had the word 'trash' on it and the other 'keep'. "Start in my bedroom, keep what you think looks useful."

Draco took the boxes. Was Potter really trusting him in his room? He thought back to Harry's clothes that he had been borrowing and grimaced. Harry had despicable tastes.

"So, what would you do if I trashed your whole wardrobe?"

--

After Harry made Draco promise that he wouldn't get rid of all his clothes, he set to work packing a few items that he found appealing. He didn't exactly think that Draco would keep to his word, especially after how much of a fuss he had been making about his clothing selection, but he didn't really care either way.

Before he had only felt obliged to take the fewest amount of items as possible, but now, well, he felt like he could take more. He wasn't exactly running anymore, but he wasn't happy either. Once he had Draco back to his normal self, then he'd be happy, and until then he'd just have to do the best he could to get Draco to fall for him again. Well, Draco had fallen for him once before, right? He could do it again; all he had to be was himself.

Harry realized he didn't have to move out of Grimmauld Place, but a part of him wanted to be rid of it forever. It was a place of too many memories. It reminded him of Sirius, his Godfather, who was now dead. It reminded him of coming home to find Ron placing Ginny on his couch after an attack. That was the moment that had ruined everything, but if he hadn't let Ron go, Hermione wouldn't be alive...The house reminded him of Draco, and the few moments he had shared with him there. He wanted to start with a clean slate. A place where he could start new memories.

As Harry packed up, throwing some scribbled parchment into the trash pile his mind wandered to Draco. Had he really been in the Honored Land of the Dead? Why had he passed out like that? And what exactly was a job of a Guardian? Was he supposed to protect them from evil? Draco had seemed so calm yet so flustered by the experience, what had happened there?

He grabbed a piece of parchment and decided to write a quick note to Aiyana. He found a quill and ink bottle, and quickly dipped the end of the quill into the ink.

_Dear Minister Aiyana,_

_I decided to send this to you by letter rather than tell you in person because I am in the process of moving. I will send you my new address when I am ready._

_A strange phenomenon has just occurred. Just a few moments ago, Draco passed out in my dining room mid-sentence. When he awoke a few minutes later, he told me that he had been in the Honored Land of the Dead, and that he was a Guardian for this world. He also said that he saw the Founders. I was wondering if this has anything to do with the crystal that I brought Draco back with. Is he going to be alright? Let me know if you find any answers, and I hope you can find a potion for Draco's memory soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry_

Harry then rolled up the parchment and pocketed it; he would send it with Hedwig when she returned. He peered into his trash can and saw the crumpled letter of Hagrid's. He sighed, and stared at it for a while. Maybe talking to Hagrid would do him some good.

_Hagrid,_

_Hey, I just got around to replying to you, I've been busy trying to get my life together. I'd really like to have lunch some time and catch up. I have a lot to talk to you about as well. How about this Friday?_

_Harry_

Harry rolled that letter up as well.

"Who are you writing to?" Draco's voice called to him.

Harry turned to see Draco who appeared to have been watching him for a while. He had boxes under both arms, and he was leaning in the doorframe, his blonde hair perfectly in place as always.

"Aiyana and Hagrid," Harry explained shortly. He sat up, wiping a smudge of ink he had gotten on his hand.

"That oaf?" Draco sneered. Harry snapped his head up to see Draco scrunching up his nose and heading toward him.

"He's not an oaf, you don't even know him."

"Yeah, well, here you are."

Draco placed the 'keep' box down beside him, and Harry noticed that it was mainly filled with his darker colored clothing items. He grinned to himself; trust Draco to keep only what he'd wear himself.

"What did you do with the rest?" Harry asked.

"Put it in the trash pile. Followed by the rest of my breakfast and that really old milk you had in your fridge, so you're not getting it back unless you want to go digging through all of that. Which I really hope you don't, Potter."

Shaking his head in amusement he moved his box towards some of the others. He paused, wondering if he should call Hermione and Ron to help him pack. Did he want them to know where he had gone off to?

And the immediate answer to that was yes, he did. He knew they cared, he knew they'd want to know, and he was okay with that.

"I'm going to call Hermione and Ron."

"Do what you like, Potter," Draco growled. "But keep them the hell away from me. And do not let them corner me again."

"Again?"

What had they said to him?

"Weasley practically attacked me the last time he was here. If I would have had my wand I would have cursed him."

"Oh." He paused. "I'm sorry; I'll tell him not to do that. He shouldn't have anyway."

"Speaking of my wand," Draco said, dismissing Harry's apology. "Do you know what happened to my wand?"

Harry shook his head. "It was probably lost during the battle."

"Right." Draco nodded. "Well, I have an extra wand at home, my old one. I should get that."

Harry stayed quiet. Draco really couldn't risk going back home, not yet anyway.

"Let's talk about this later." He avoided the blonde's gaze as he threw a few candlesticks into a 'keep' box.

Draco didn't answer, and Harry kept his eyes off of him.

"I'll be right back," Harry muttered, and then he Apparated to the realtors office.

--

After a short painless visit to the realtors, he decided to go get Ron and Hermione.

Harry returned home with them ten minutes later. They had agreed to help him move, and he was more then grateful to have them help. They were excited to see Harry's new place, and eager to get out of the house. Supposedly, Ron had accidentally exploded a potion a few hours before and the house stunk of rotten eggs.

Draco was waiting for them, sprawled out on the sofa half asleep. He had a hand laying across his stomach and the other behind his head. He startled when they appeared.

"Bring the boxes to the fireplace, we'll travel by Floo Powder." Harry began picking up a box of knick-knacks.

"I'm excited, mate. Is it a nice house?" Ron started towards the boxes.

"It's very secluded."

Draco got up from the couch and headed towards the boxes.

"What part of England is it in?" Hermione asked.

Draco leaned down next to Harry to pick up a box, and Harry lost his focus as Draco's warm body was so near his. His hair smelt of cinnamon and apples.

"Harry?" Hermione said, looking over at him cautiously. She gave him a knowing look as Harry moved away from him, and Draco didn't seem to notice. "What part of England?"

"Oh, Weymouth," Harry answered, his face turning slightly red.

"So, has Aiyana gotten back to you on the potion?" she asked, glancing at Draco.

"Not yet. Actually I have to send her a letter. And Hagrid."

"Hagrid?" Ron spoke, heaving a box full of appliances. "How's he been?"

"I dunno. I haven't talked to him in a long while."

"This is fascinating and all, Potter," Draco said dully. "But could you tell me where the Floo Powder is so I can put this down?"

"Oh right." He grabbed a jar of Floo Powder. "Just say, 'The Runic House'," he told them as they all took some powder. Harry stepped into his fireplace first, saying the words as the fire crackled around him.

Stepping out of the fireplace in the Runic House, it felt just like home, and looked exactly as the last time he had seen it. He placed down his boxes as Ron, Hermione and Draco appeared in the house after him.

"Would you like a tour?" Harry asked as they set their boxes down.

"Sure." Ron glanced around the room in awe.

Draco already took off without them and Harry sighed.

"Is he going to be staying with you?" Hermione asked as Harry started to lead him through to the kitchen.

"Yea." Harry nodded. _He just doesn't realize it yet. _"His mum thinks he's dead...and what a surprise that would be if he turned up on her doorstep, especially after what he's done to the Death Eater community."

"Actually, Harry,' Hermione stared. "Ron and I saw Narcissa the other day."

"Yeah, and guess who with. You'll never guess it!"

Harry raised an eye at him. "Who?"

"Madam Pince!" Ron marveled. "What do you think she was doing with her?"

"I dunno." He paused to think. Why was she with Narcissa?

"That wasn't my point, Ron," Hermione said quickly. "I was going to say, Narcissa didn't seem very upset. I don't think that she knows Malfoy is dead."

"How could she not know?" Harry asked, frowning.

"She wasn't at the final battle was she?"

"Well..." Harry paused. "I don't think she was."

"And most of her friends were destroyed in battle," Ron added.

"And her husband is presumed dead. It's likely she doesn't even know," she finished knowingly.

"Well, she's bound to find out soon. Especially with the Death Eaters regrouping," Harry thought aloud.

They entered a bedroom which was richly furnished with colors of deep maroon, blue and black. Hermione and Ron went deadly quiet for a moment. The only sound heard was Draco's footsteps down the hallway.

"We have something to tell you about," Hermione finally spoke, as if she had been waiting for a moment to bring it up.

"What?" Harry turned to face them, Ron was looking at his feet.

"Well. We're going to be going away for a while." Ron finally looked at him.

"Going away?" They stared at him awkwardly as if there was something they couldn't tell him. Ron's eyes darted to the door as Draco walked passed.

"Well, you see, Harry," Hermione said, keeping eye contact. "Aiyana has us going on to a sort of...secret conference."

"She what? What sort of secret conference?"

"We're not allowed to...-"

"-Talk about it?" Harry raised an eye. What right of it was of Aiyana's to demand that they kept secrets from him? What was Aiyana doing?

Ron and Hermione exchanged nervous glances with him, but he didn't press the issue.

"Well, how long are you going to be gone? When?" he asked.

His main concern was how much danger they were going to be in, and if it was worth it? He didn't want to see his friends being put into a situation where they could get them hurt.

"We leave in two days; we don't know how long we'll be gone, but we're not allowed to see you, or visit you. We might be able to send you a few letters though, Hermione assured him.

"You should try." At least if they wrote to him then he'd know that they were still alive.

"We shouldn't be in much danger," she mumbled, and Harry knew she was lying. "We're not the ones doing the field work."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"We just found out yesterday," Hermione explained. "Don't worry, Harry, we'll be fine."

Harry nodded and his throat tightened. If only he knew what they were getting into, then he'd have a better idea on how much he was supposed to be concerned.

Draco knocked on the door and pushed it further open.

"Which room am I staying in?"

--

Harry was in the living room with Hermione and Ron, preparing to say goodbye. He had no idea when he would see them again and that scared him more than he liked.

"Don't worry about us, Harry." Hermione smiled reassuringly.

"We'll be fine," Ron added.

"Be careful," he told them.

Hermione pulled him into a hug.

"Things will turn out fine, you'll see," she whispered into his ear.

He gave her a small smile as she pulled away.

"We'll be seeing you," Ron said, his eyes falling on the impatient looking Draco. "Good luck."

"See you."

Hermione and Ron gave him one last look before they Apparated. Harry stared at the empty space for a moment. His head spun and his stomach was queasy, but there was nothing he could do for them.

"Are you alright?" Draco's voice startled him out of thought.

Harry turned to face him. That was actual concern in his voice. Why? His mind raced and he forgot to be upset.

"What?" Harry asked.

Draco looked towards his feet. "Never mind." He picked up a plastic piece of fruit and stared at it, then turned to look at him again. "How long am I staying?"

"Well..." He paused. Did he have any right to hold Draco here if he didn't want to stay? Deep down, he felt he did have that right. "Until you feel ready to leave."

Draco raised an eye, intrigued. "Until I feel ready? What happened to all your demands of keeping me safe?"

"I can't stop you from going," he murmured. "But you can stay for as long as you want or need to."

Draco nodded. "Alright."

"I'm going to go send a few letters. You can make yourself at home, or whatever you feel like," Harry said softly. "Just...Don't leave without telling me."

Draco held his eyes.

"I won't."

--

Harry and Draco were watching the Muggle news when Hagrid's response arrived much later that afternoon. Harry tore open the letter and read. Hagrid wanted to meet him the next day at noon in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Aiyana?" Draco asked.

"No, Hagrid. I'm meeting him for lunch tomorrow." He folded up the letter. "Will you be fine alone?"

"What's that supposed to mean? What you don't think I can't manage a few hours-"

"No, no, it's just that what if you pass out again..." Harry asked.

"Then I pass out, it's not like you made much a difference when it happened the first time."

Both boys faced off, afraid to be the first one to look away. To Harry's surprise, Draco was the one to look away.

"I'm going to get my things tomorrow," Draco said firmly.

"You're what?"

"I'm going home to get my things. I'm not going to talk to anyone. I just need to get my wand and-"

"-You can get a new wand."

"No. I'm just getting my things, I'll be back before you will be, I'm sure." He seemed resolute, and Harry knew nothing he was going to say would change that, but he had to try.

"But what if something happens? Or if someone sees you?" he fretted.

Draco groaned. "I. Will. Be. Fine."

Harry sighed, and Draco got up.

"I'm going to bed." He started for his room.

"Wait, Draco, please just...think about this," he pleaded. "What will happen if your mother sees you?"

"She can't do much more to me than what my father has already done," his voice was cold, almost monotone.

"She can take you away from me..."

Draco didn't answer to that; instead he left the room leaving Harry alone on the couch.

Harry hadn't really meant to say that aloud...but maybe it would make Draco realize it was more then just his life on the line. Other people cared about him too.

--

Draco did think about what Harry had to say, but he felt like a part of him needed to see his house one last time. And maybe, he wanted to tell his mother goodbye, even if it wasn't verbally.

The next day he left for his home as soon as Harry was gone at noon.

The Malfoy Manor was not an easy one to get into, unless you were a Malfoy descendent. Draco took the Muggle bus to the nearest route into the Manor. It took him a half hour of walking to finally manage his way into the backyard of his house, which would have normally set off a series of alarms had it not been for his heritage.

He found the window to his room and began to climb his way up a tall tree to get in as he had done so many times before, when he had been locked out of the house. His bedroom window was unlocked as usual, and to his surprise, he found nothing in his room had been touched.

His bed was neatly made, books lined the walls, and strange artworks and artifacts decorated his room. He found his old wand in his desk drawer along with old pieces of homework. He pocketed the wand, and then scurried into his enormous closet. He wanted to have a decent pair of pants for a change. He grabbed a few shirts and pants, and folded them neatly under his arm.

Really, this was all he told himself he'd come for. He would come, get a few things, and leave. But voices down the hall made him change his mind quickly. For it was not his mother's voice, but a family friends, Killian's voice that caught his ear. He heard their voices trailing from Narcissa's study, and he followed them and stood behind a half-opened door unseen.

Killian Bowser, though ten years younger than his mother, had always fancied her, and now was a close friend of his fathers. Many of Lucius' business partners and family had had a thing for his mum during some point of Draco's life. This included Severus Snape and Draco's favorite Uncle, Ian.

Narcissa, however easy as it would have been for her to cheat on Lucius, had remained completely faithful. This was somewhat confusing to Draco because he could not see what his mother saw in him.

"Just do what he asks, Killian," his mother's voice was pleading.

"He had no right to do that to you, Narcissa! You can't just let him walk all over you!" Killian said angrily.

"Lucius knows what he is doing," she insisted.

"He's never had any idea what he's doing. He's never treated you right; I don't know how you put up with that bastard!"

"Do not insult my husband in front of me, Killian," her voice dripped in venom.

Killian and his Uncle had always been concerned for her, worried that Lucius wasn't the great husband that she made him out to be. Draco secretly agreed, but Narcissa would never hear a word against him.

_What had he done now? _

"You expect me to just sit back and let him harm you? Destroy your life?"

"I expect you to keep out of _my_ business."

"Then why am I here?"

Narcissa stayed quiet for a moment. Draco tried to peer inside, but all he saw were shadows.

"If you want to deal with him on your own then you may do so. So be it for me to stop you!" Narcissa huffed.

Draco began to feel dizzy, sick, like he had when he had passed out at Harry's.

_No, I can't pass out here..._

Draco lost control of his legs, his sight, his coherent thoughts. He collapsed to the ground unconscious.

--

"Anything?"

Draco's vision came back, and he was standing next to Salazar, his hand on the Animadverto Vas. The voice had been Salazar's.

"What?" Draco asked. He blinked a few more times.

The image in the glass began to shift and his passed out body in the Malfoy Manor appeared.

"Wait a minute..." Godric's voice called out.

"What just happened?" Helga asked.

Draco felt a lot more calm than he had the first time he had been here, but it was still strange and they all seemed to expect him to know more than he did.

"I woke up...I just passed out at my house…"

"But, you didn't go anywhere," Godric noted.

"Time doesn't pass here the way it does there," Rowena said with an all-knowing look on her face.

Godric took her hand and nodded.

"She's right. But the real question is why are you being thrown into both worlds?"

"Allie Aiyana is working on that question," Draco said, turning away from the glass, and walking down the hall. He ran a hand along the wall, but it didn't feel real. He couldn't quite explain how it felt, the best he could think of, was cold.

"Who?" Salazar asked. "I don't trust some Earthen woman to figure out your fate, Draco. You need people you can trust."

"I..." He turned to them and they all looked at him as if they cared only for his safety and to solve the puzzle before them. Like Harry had been looking at him.

"He doesn't remember us, Salazar," Helga said softly. "He can't really trust us."

Salazar grimaced, but didn't say a word.

"What do you want to know, sweetie?" Rowena asked.

Draco grimaced at being called sweetie, but ignored it. "Is this castle all there is?"

"No." Rowena shook her head. "This is just where we are. We can travel anywhere we want by just a thought."

"How long have I been here?"

"There is no time here," Godric answered.

Draco heard footsteps approaching.

"Draco Malfoy," said a haunting female's voice.

Before Draco could turn to face her, Salazar was already facing her off.

"Leave him the hell alone! We've already told you off once before you disgusting wench!"

Draco pushed passed Salazar and came face to face with Bellatrix Lestrange.

"You…" He hadn't known she was dead.

"Me. Listen, Draco, I know you didn't wish for me to speak to you again, but I was sent by someone, who really wants to speak with you," Bellatrix explained, looking desperate. "You have to come."

Draco paused, and the Founders watched him carefully.

"You don't have to go," Salazar said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine," he said, nudging Salazar's hand away.

"Really, Draco, you have a lot to deal with. Maybe now's not a good time..." Rowena added.

"Now's fine." He moved towards Bellatrix. "Really."

He just wanted answers, and he was now very curious to see who wanted to speak with him.

Bellatrix nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder, and as she did so, Salazar gave him one last look.

"Come back, okay?" Salazar's eyes flashed the way Harry's did, that look of longing and lust...

What the bloody hell had he gotten himself into?

The castle faded and he was all alone in a deserted pale green field. Bellatrix was gone, and he couldn't see anyone else for miles.

"Draco," said a chilling voice that sent icy shivers of fear down his spine.

Draco turned around, and found his Uncle, Ian Malfoy staring at him. He had a look of disappointment and hatred across his face, the look that was so similar to his fathers.

"Why did you come?" Ian asked, his eyes brown but just as icy as his fathers. "Have you finally decided to face your fears?"

Draco frowned. "Uncle I-"_ Bam_ there was a slap across his face, and unlike the pinches, he could feel this one full force.

Draco's face fell stunned, and his hand flew to his stinging face.

"You coward!" Ian hissed. "You disgusting, loathsome boy! Did you think that you could get away with what you've done, even in your death? You've dishonored our name!"

_Slap._ Draco still couldn't speak.

"You've destroyed your family's honor! Kissing that...you filthy little faggot! How can you call yourself a Malfoy when you go around kissing God knows what, and destroying what we've worked so hard to achieve? You nearly destroyed him! All for that _boy!"_ Ian spat.

Another slap and searing pain across Draco's face. And Draco didn't know what to say, didn't know what to do. Ian was always…understanding...Ian wasn't like his father. He didn't beat him...But here he was, and these words had never been so painful in his life. He had let down the one he respected...and there was nothing he could say to take it back, yet he knew nothing...not really anyway...of what he had done.

"Well, are you going to defend your _precious _self, Draco?"

_Bam._ His Uncle's fist flew into his stomach, and he doubled over, falling to the ground, tears forming from pain and humiliation. The world spun, faster and faster and Draco's world went dark once more.

--

Draco opened his eyes; the pain from his Uncle's punishment still rang out in his body even though he could no longer feel it. He didn't bother to see how long he had been unconscious, instead he took up his wand, and before he Apparated, he glanced into the study.

Narcissa and Killian were still speaking, they hadn't even noticed him.

He Apparated and appeared in Harry's house. He collapsed on the ground as he appeared, tears silently rolling down his cheeks.

_Don't fucking cry! _

But the tears continued. Why had everything gone so desperately wrong?

He heard Harry's footsteps, but he didn't look up. Harry knelt down beside him, his breath close to his skin, and Draco tried to understand what Potter had done to screw everything up, what he had done.

_Was there a possibility..._

--

"Are you alright?" Harry asked Draco.

Draco was...crying...Deja vu all over again. Harry stared, wanting to wrap his arms around to comfort him. What had happened?

Draco didn't move away. Draco didn't do much of anything. So Harry did the only thing that seemed possible at that moment; he lifted Draco's chin up with one hand, and kissed away his sorrows.

--

Draco was stunned and horrified, but he didn't push Harry away. He mumbled something incoherent against Harry's mouth.

_This is...what? _ _Oh God! _

Draco's thoughts jammed through his brain, but nothing was coherent.

He suddenly pulled Harry in closer as if he craved him. He didn't understand where this craving had come from, but it was all that overwhelmed his mind. His lips pressed passionately against Harry's, wanting him completely. This desire was what shocked him, and he quickly pushed Harry away with one hand.

His lips tingled from where Harry's had just been, and he ignored the impulse to grab Harry closer again.

"I..." Draco said trying to explain himself. _Where had that come from?_

Harry just stared at him, his breathing unsteady, but he didn't move.

Draco couldn't believe what just happened.

_Do I really have feelings for Harry? Is that possible?_

After everything that had happened...What his Uncle had told him...At this moment it seemed like it was completely possible, but he had never wanted to be more wrong.


	5. Meetings of Giants and Wizards

_How much hate  
Can one man feel  
When his kingdom is crumbling  
How much pain  
Can one man take  
When his future is melting _

_  
Eyes of fire blast his brain  
Cursing heaven and hell  
Nothing barred just asking why  
No answers to be heard  
Fire eyes, curse the skies  
Thanks maker for questions unanswered _

_  
Falsify, disposition died  
You detest the faker  
Eyes, lies  
I curse the skies  
Tell me something  
Tell me why _

Lyrics by Iced Earth "_Curse the Sky" _

**Chapter Five**

The café was warm and dark, nearly empty and filled with the strong scent of coffee and apple pie. Hermione took a seat and Ron slide into the red booth after her. Hermione ordered a coffee, and Ron, curious to find out what 'Mountain Dew' was, ordered a glass of that as well.

They were in a Muggle town, and twenty minutes early for a very important meeting. Ron slid a napkin in front of him and began to tear at it nervously.

"I don't want to do this. I don't want to put her in danger," Ron told Hermione, lacing her hand into his.

"She's the only way, Ron; she's the best chance we have into their inner circle."

"It just seems wrong to put her so directly in harms way."

"I know." Hermione nodded sympathetically and patted his arm with her free hand.

"I hate this idea."

The waiter set down their drinks, and Hermione grabbed a cream and sugar.

They sat for a while in silence, enjoying their drinks but weary of everything around them. Finally, twenty minutes later, Ginny Weasley and Keifer Pax walked through the door. They slid into the bench across from them.

"Hey," Ginny greeted.

"Hi," Hermione said, smiling slightly.

"Aiyana is not going to make it, she's about to have a breakthrough with some potion she and Rosaria are working on." Ginny took a sip of Ron's soda. "That's really good."

Ron smiled and nodded.

"She's figured out the potion?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Yes." Ginny pulled her brother's drink in front of her.

"Good."

Harry at least would be able to have some happiness.

"So..." Ginny trailed off.

"Let's get down to business," Keifer said in a formal tone.

"You're right," Hermione agreed. "Are you sure you guys are up for this?"

Ginny nodded and Keifer laid a hand on her arm.

"We're sure," he said. "We know what we're risking and it's worth it."

"You're going to protect her right? You can't let anything happen to my little sister!"

"I'll be fine, Ron, I can handle myself," Ginny said sourly.

"I'll keep an eye on her," Keifer said assuredly, taking her hand. "I won't let anything happen to her, I promise."

"And you better keep that promise." Ron glared at him.

"Well, we have two hotel rooms set up a few miles away from their main base, and Ron and I have uncovered a bar where they do a lot of recruiting," Hermione explained.

"Then we should go settle into the hotel, do you have everything ready?" Keifer asked.

"How are you at acting, Keifer?" Ron raised an eye.

"One of the best," he replied with a hint of annoyance. "I wouldn't have signed on for this job if I couldn't handle it, we both wouldn't have."

"He's right Ron," Hermione said busily. "Now, let's deal with some other problems I'm seeing. If you have to report to us all the time, what happens if someone notices?"

"Well, Ron is my brother, so that's easy to deal with. And you don't really stand out from a crowd; I don't think anyone will recognize you as long as you're not seen by Lucius or Pettigrew, same goes for you Ron."

Hermione sighed and nodded. Everything would work out as long as they weren't noticed. Hermione and Ron were in charge of running everything behind the scenes; they would take the information Ginny and Keifer collected and get it to Aiyana. Ginny and Keifer had to somehow get themselves into the Death Eater inner circle and pretend to be one of them. That was going to be the hardest part, to get someone to trust them enough to let them in.

There was also the question of what Lucius Malfoy and Peter Pettigrew would do if they recognized Ginny as the Weasley she was. Her bright flaming hair did give it away; but they had decided that instead of changing Ginny's hair color they would go a different route. Ginny would have to say she wants out of the Order and is willing to give up information for them, Aiyana came up with a lot of false information that they could tell. It was a well thought out plan; they just had to execute it now.

"Who's paying for this anyway?" Keifer asked.

"Severus and Rosaria Snape actually," Hermione said. "It's just a safety precaution incase one of the Death Eaters decides to check on your hotel."

"They still trust Snape?" Ginny asked. "After what happened with Malfoy, I mean?"

"We have to hope they still do," Ron said.

"Don't worry, Aiyana would know if Snape was not on the inside, she has a very close eye on him, more than any of us realize," Hermione said knowingly.

"Doesn't trust him herself?" Keifer asked.

"No, she trusts him, she just knows that others do not trust so easily," she replied simply.

"Too right," Ron said malevolently. "Snape's a right bastard, no one would trust him if they didn't see what he was capable of. I don't even know how is wife puts up with that fowl greasy haired git."

"I thought he was a decent teacher," Keifer mumbled uncomfortably.

"You what?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"Oh, please, Ron, we don't have time for this." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Rosaria is going to be meeting us at the hotel with further information."

"Well, let's get going," Ginny said. "I'm sure we'll have a lot to discuss when we get there."

"Including rooming situations," Ron growled.

Ginny turned slightly red and Hermione looked at him.

Hermione shook her head. "Your sister is fully capable of taking care of herself."

"Thank you!" Ginny agreed.

Ron looked hurt and upset.

"We'll talk about it later," Ron mumbled. There was no way he was letting his sister stay in a hotel room with a boy, even if he and Hermione were just down the hall. He didn't even want to think about what could happen.

"Well, we'll just go get our stuff from home and we'll meet you at the hotel," Keifer said.

You two can't Apparate in here," Hermione said coarsely.

"We weren't going to," Ginny said slightly sheepishly. "We were going to go outside, come on honey."

Keifer gave a slight nod goodbye as Ginny rushed him out.

"Honey?" Ron said disgusted after they had left. "They're disgusting, and they are not sharing a room! Don't think for an instant I'm going to let that guy alone with my sister!"

Hermione sighed. "Well, if you want them to let us alone, then I suggest you be prepared to lighten up a bit, because I for one refuse to room with Ginny and Keifer also."

"I know." Ron knew he was defeated.

"Do you want to send a letter to Harry?"she asked, changing the subject. "Let him know we left safely?"

"Alright," he agreed. "Hopefully things are working out well with him. I just wish he was with us."

"He has his own things to sort out," she said knowingly. "And Aiyana didn't want him to get into something so quickly. She says she's giving him a while before she asks him for anything."

"He deserves a break." Ron pulled out a piece of parchment.

"Well, if Aiyana uncovers that potion, then he'll get one." She began to write.

--

_-Noon that Morning-_

_-The Leaky Cauldron-_

Harry entered the Leaky Cauldron and was hit by a wave of dust and alcohol. The place was generally empty except for the tall giant that was seated at a nearby table in the corner. He looked up and smiled brightly when he saw Harry, he stood and he nearly knocked the table over as he came to greet him.

"There ya are 'Arry, righ' on time. How've ya been?"

"Hey, Hagrid," Harry said through a huge hug.

The giant let him go and lead him towards his table.

"So how are ya, 'Arry?" Hagrid asked again as they sat.

"I'm okay." He shrugged. He wasn't ready to say everything yet.

"That's er good, I just got back m'self, from Romania, visiting with Charlie."

"Why?"

"Ya haven' heard?" Hagrid asked, and Harry noticed tears forming in the giants big black eyes.

"No."

"He's gone missin'," Hagrid sobbed. "Grawp's gone missin'. No one knows where he's gone, if he's been kidnapped or nothin'. I've been looking for him everywhere and Charlie thought he might've had a lead, but it was jus' another dead end."

"How long ago?" he asked, wide-eyed.

"Abou' two months ago. No one knows why he'd be gone either. And I don' see why'd he run away, me and him were getting' along really well before he disappeared. Duble- er I mean, Aiyana says that it migh' have something to do with You-Know-Who. She says He wants the giants on His side, maybe He got to Grawp. I just can't help but think something awful has happened to 'em."

"I'm sure he'll turn up," Harry said encouragingly.

"At least the ruddy Prophet hasn't said anything abou' the Giants. Though they're making a righ' big fuss about telling everyone that You-Know-Who is still alive. Death Eaters celebrating and all, I mean, can ya believe it? We all thought he was dead fer sure this time, but I guess if anyone could come back it would be him."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, it would."

"Ya sure you're okay, Harry? I've been hearing a lot of rumors going around – and bloody hell! It's true, yer scar really is gone!" Hagrid stared at him in complete disbelief and Harry shifted uncomfortably.

"Err, yeah." He nodded. "It vanished the day Voldemor-"

"-Don't say his name-"

"-You-Know-Who, was supposedly defeated."

"Blimey, Harry," Hagrid whispered. "That's quite strange. I mean, ya would think that would mean he was gone fer good, if yer scar disappeared."

"Well." Harry paused. "Actually, someone did a spell on my scar, to connect with Voldemort's death."

Hagrid twitched slightly and Harry ignored it.

"A spell, what d'ya mean?"

"Well, err," he muttered. "Draco Malfoy, he actually did the spell."

"Malfoy?" Hagrid said bewildered. "I heard something about that; Malfoy was the one to defeat him? Is that true, 'Arry? Did he really fight by your side in the end?"

"Yea. It's true."

"But he died in the process?"

Harry closed his eyes and nodded. "Yes. But...he's not dead any more."

Hagrid frowned and lowered a mug he was about to drink out of. "Not dead any more? What do ya mean?"

"I brought him back."

"Ya what?"

"He's alive, and staying at my house, actually." He slowly looked up at the giant.

"How did ya bring him back? I mean, why-"

"Ron and Hermione discovered a spell to bring him back," Harry said, trying to sort out the very confused Hagrid.

The last time Hagrid had talked to him he had _hated _Draco.

"I did it, because err well…" Harry trailed off, everyone he had told so far had had a lot of different reactions, most of which weren't exactly pleasant. "Because I love him."

Hagrid started to choke on his drink, and his eyes bulged. "Ya what?"

Harry didn't say anything, waiting for the Giant to say everything that came to mind.

"Ya, ya, _love _Malfoy?" Hagrid asked. "Blimey, 'Arry, I..."

"You don't have to say anything, Hagrid. Or understand it, no one really does," he said softly.

"I-" Hagrid blinked a few times. "He's staying with ya?"

Harry nodded. Hagrid didn't need to know about the whole mess that had been started by Draco's return.

They lapsed into silence, and Hagrid ordered another drink. They talked more about Grawp and the many places Hagrid had traveled, but they didn't bring up Draco again, but Harry's mind was always on the boy.

--

-Later-

-The Runic House-

"I-I," Draco repeated.

Harry held his breath; he couldn't believe that Draco had actually kissed him back. He had been almost…hungry for him. What did that mean?

Draco stood up very quickly but Harry was faster, he moved in front of the door and blocked the exit. He wasn't letting him escape so easily, he needed to know what he felt about him, if there was hope.

"Move," Draco hissed.

"No, we have to talk about this."

"If you don't move," Draco said through clenched teeth, his eyes furious. "Then I'll make you."

"Please, Draco."

"Fuck you," Draco rammed a hand into Harry's stomach and Harry almost collapsed to the ground, but caught himself.

Harry summoned up his strength now pissed off and hurt. "Or fuck you if that's how you want it!" he shouted at him.

Draco's eyes widened it horror. "What did you just say?" The blonde moved back a few steps away from Harry.

"Well, do you want me, or don't you? I'm sick of wanting you and not being able to have you! Just tell me how you feel, anything!" Harry then fell silent, regretting losing his temper. Draco didn't remember, he had to remember that. He was just so fed up with being treated like nothing.

Draco's gray eyes watched Harry in bewilderment, and then he shook his head.

"I don't know!" he countered. "I have no idea how I feel about any of this!"

Harry sighed, and then decided he needed to leave. He stormed out of the door, and heard Draco's footsteps behind him.

"You can't walk away from me!" Draco's voice followed him.

Harry stopped and frowned, did Draco actually want to talk about it? Harry swerved around and nearly crashed into him.

"Oh, so you can walk away from me, but I can't from you?"

Draco looked furious but shrugged. "Yes, that's exactly it. You don't turn your back on a Malfoy."

Harry wanted to turn around just to make a point, but found he couldn't when he was staring into the boy's cruel eyes.

"Tell me what's the matter," Harry's voice softened. "Why were you cr-"

"-I'm fine, I don't want to talk about it," Draco said, he seemed determined to not think about it any more.

"Maybe you need to talk about it." Draco wasn't a crier, not much of one anyway.

"I said I don't want to talk about it."

_Knock, Knock_. Harry's and Draco's eyes both darted to the living room.

"Who's there?" Harry called, giving Draco an annoyed glare and went to answer the door.

"Aiyana," the woman's voice answered.

Harry opened the door and found Aiyana standing there, her blue eyes sparkling and a smile on her face.

"Did I come at a bad time?" she asked.

"No, it's fine, come in," he said.

She entered and nodded to Draco in greeting.

"Hm," Draco muttered and then sat down on the couch.

"Did you receive my letter, erm Minister?" Harry asked her.

They sat on the couch, and Aiyana's smile was still soft across her face even though the atmosphere didn't warrant it.

"Yes, I did. She folded her hands in her lap. "That is another reason I came to you so soon. I'm very concerned about what it might mean."

"That makes three of us," Draco growled, sitting up from his seat.

The raven-haired boy's eyes fell onto Draco with curiosity. He had included him in that sentence, strange...

"Have there been any more incidences?" Aiyana asked calmly.

"Yes," Draco answered after a moment.

Harry frowned and questioned him with a look, but the other boy kept his unwavering gaze on Aiyana.

"When?" Harry asked him.

"Shortly before you got home, when I was at my house." Draco shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh," Harry said. Whatever had driven Draco to tears must have happened there.

"Can you tell me what happened, specifically?" Aiyana asked.

Draco nodded. "I...I appeared back in the same place where I blacked out before, no time had passed, and the Founders asked me what I wanted to know about. I didn't get to ask much, because Bellatrix Lestrange showed up. It seemed like I had run into her before because all the Founders told her to leave me alone, but she told me someone wanted to talk to me, so I went with her...and..."

There was a moment of silence as Draco trailed off and stared into empty space thinking.

"...and?" Harry pressed.

"And then I blacked out again," Draco said quickly. "I awoke right outside the door to my Mother's study. She was talking with an old friend, and I thought they might notice me, so I immediately Apparated back here."

_He's lying_, Harry thought. _Something happened with the person who wanted to meet him_.

"Are you telling me, Mr. Malfoy, that you can't remember anything that happened there either?" Aiyana asked.

"I can't remember a thing."

Aiyana reached into her ruby robes and pulled out a small vile filled with a strange blue and red liquid.

"Rosaria Snape and I put this together for you, to help you remember here on this level of existence, but I'm afraid that it won't help you remember what happened in the other," she said softly.

"How long does it take to work?" Harry asked before Draco could.

"It could be a few hours to a few days, I have never tested it before. But it may make you very sleepy and, erm, may cause you to act upon impulses," Aiyana said.

"Great," Draco drawled. "Just what I need." He took the vile from Aiyana. "Do I need to take it with anything?"

"No, you may drink it now if you wish." Aiyana watched him, her eyes calculating. "If you experience anything odd or any extremities of any sort, you are to contact me immediately, do you understand?"

Draco nodded, and uncorked the vile, smelling it carefully. "That's revolting!"

Aiyana chuckled and the two watched Draco wearily down the liquid in one gulp. He shook his head in disgust and licked his teeth.

"Minister," Harry asked, his eyes still on Draco.

"Yes, Harry?" Aiyana asked.

He forced his eyes off, and turned to Aiyana. "Where did you send Ron and Hermione to?"

"I sent them to collect information," she replied calmly. "I'm afraid there's not much more I can tell you, Harry. But, I assure you they are safe for the time being."

He wasn't assured by the comment. "How do you know?"

"Severus Snape and I have made a few arrangements, and as long as my identity is kept safely undisclosed then we still have an advantage."

Harry frowned worriedly, for the one thought that crossed his mind was, 'Voldemort knows.' The night Draco had almost defeated him, the boy had practically told him Dumbledore had bested him, and that he was still very much alive. He had pointed her out...Voldemort knew.

"What is it, Harry?" Aiyana asked.

"I think he knows."

Aiyana frowned. "What, dare I say, are you talking about?"

"Draco told him you were still alive, during the battle. I think he figured it out."

Aiyana's eyes flashed in a panic of fear that Harry rarely saw in them, and she stood up.

"Oh, my," Aiyana said under her breath. "Thank you, Harry, for your hospitality, but I have to check on a few things. Severus could be in a lot of trouble if what you say is true."

Harry nodded, and Aiyana quickly Apparated, and then Harry frowned, how did Aiyana know where his house was? Had Ron and Hermione told her?

--

Draco felt a little queasy, but nothing he couldn't handle. Aiyana's words about Snape scared him though, he trusted Snape, and they had been through a lot. In a sense, he was a father to him as Lucius Malfoy never could be.

"Do you think Snape will be alright?" Draco asked, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

"I'm sure Aiyana will sort everything out," Harry answered. The boy's eyes watched him, and they narrowed almost accusingly. "What happened after you followed Bellatrix?"

"What?" Draco pretended to be confused.

"You know perfectly well what," Harry snapped. "You lied; you didn't wake up then, what happened?"

"How many times do I have to say it, Potter? I don't want to talk about it."

"Who saw you? Your father?"

"N-n-no, my father's not dead."

"He's what? But at the battle...he...you..."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Draco said coldly. "I just know that he isn't dead, because my mum was talking about him."

"Brilliant," he said sarcastically. "We're all screwed."

Draco suddenly felt like he had been dumped into a bucket of ice water, he shivered violently, and Harry rushed over to him.

Drraco wanted to scream at him to get away, but the room seemed to spin.

_No, I will not pass out again!_ He hated the feeling of complete loss of control. He didn't want to face his Uncle. He wouldn't, couldn't.

Draco groaned and placed a hand on his head.

"You alright?" Harry placed a hand on his head.

"Nah-uh," Draco shook his head violently, which only made the sensation of the world spinning worse. "I feel dizzy."

"You're freezing. Lay down, I'll get some blankets."

Harry rushed off, and Draco leaned across the couch, shivering. The room was fading in and out, and he couldn't bare to keep his eyes open any longer...

--

**A/N:**

Please R&R. More Draco/Harry goodness to come, I promise. Also some surprises to come. Hope you enjoyed. I'll probably update next when we start October break, just one week away! Yay. Well, thanks for reading.


	6. Tales of a Wake Up Kiss

This is my apology

_I've done a lot, God knows I've tried  
To find the truth, I've even lied  
But all I know is down inside I'm bleeding._

And Super Heroes come to feast  
To taste the flesh not yet deceased  
And all I know is still the beast is feeding.

And crawling on the planet's face  
Some insects called the human race  
Lost in time, lost in space  
And meaning.

Lyrics by Rocky Horror Picture Show, "Super Heroes"

**Chapter Six**

The world around him was empty and just a vast field of nothingness. Draco's Uncle was nowhere to be seen, nothing was heard and the bruises he had received from his Uncle had vanished.

Draco shakily stood up, feeling the ice-cold sensation he had felt just moments ago disappear completely.

"Uncle?" he asked aloud, but no answer came. He was completely alone and he had no idea how to get back to that castle.

"Hello?" he called out, hoping for someone to hear him.

How had he not felt the pain before, but felt it when his Uncle slapped him**? And had he really kissed Potter? That was the real thing on his mind. He had kissed Harry-Bloody-Potter!**

"Draco, are you alright?" Salazar's voice came from behind him.

He swiveled around to face the oncoming wizard.

"I tried to get here faster but Bellatrix thought it would be amusing to attack me," Salazar said. "Sodding bitch."

Draco stared at him, unsure of what to say. He had allowed himself a moment of weakness not too long ago. All because of this place. How often would he be sent here? Was it because of the potion that he had been brought here again?

"What happened here?" Salazar asked, now facing him.

"Can I ask you some things?" Draco asked, choosing to avoid the question.

"Ask me anything, I'm here to answer you," Salazar answered, which to Draco was very peculiar way to answer his question.

"What exactly do you do up here?" he asked. "I mean, are you just dead, walking around with no purpose?"

"No," Salazar said. "Here, let's take a walk, Draco."

He nodded, and suddenly appeared in a large garden, green, with square hedges, round trees, colorful flowers of pink and red.

"Woah," he said. "How did we get here?"

Salazar motioned for him to walk with him on a large dirt path around the garden. "If you wish to be anywhere here, then you can go. This land is the perfected land of where you come from. It's a place of rest for the dead who have fought in battle."

"And what do you do here?"

Salazar sighed, looking out into a blue-green pond. "Here we're guardians. We're in charge of fate a lot of the time. Each year we're are allowed to change the world in one way. Everything else you do here is just to exist. You fall in love, you live in peace, you have no other responsibilities."

"I thought you said there was no time, how can you change something once a year if there is no time? And what does that mean? You can change anything you wish?" he asked.

"Every Earth year we can change something," the Founder said. "But only a few people can change something a year, and it's usually a collaborative effort, but of course, it doesn't have to be. Most of the time, it's a personal change, but sometimes it can be something huge."

"Have I, I mean I haven't been here for a year, but was I given the chance to change anything?" he asked.

"Yes, you have," Salazar said, a hint of bitterness in his voice. "You were given the choice when you first arrived."

"What did I change?" he asked.

"You never told me," Salazar answered.

He looked up at him, but couldn't tell if he was telling the truth.

"You went back home a few moments ago, didn't you?"

"Yes," he answered. "I did."

"What happened?"

"I...I don't really want to talk about it," he answered. He thought back to the potion, back to that kiss with Harry.

"Are you still with Potter there?" he asked.

"Yes."

"He's not good for you, Draco. I want you to know that. The stories to which you have told me about him. He's a liar, and a manipulator," Salazar told him sharply. Every word seemed to be delicately chosen as if he was telling him the most important thing in the world.

"What do you mean 'stories I've told you'?" Draco asked.

"Potter has hurt you, fought with you, lied to you," Salazar said, he stopped in his tracks. "I don't want you to get hurt from him."

"Why would I allow myself to get hurt with him?" Did Salazar know of Harry's attraction to Draco? And what had he told the Founder about the boy? Was he really a manipulator, did he get him to kiss him somehow by tricking him?

"You don't have to hide your feelings about his type, I know everything," Salazar said.

"His type?" Draco asked. "Are you saying you think I'm gay?"

Salazar turned to him, looking taken aback. "Well, um, Draco, you are aren't you?"

"I don't know! I mean, no… I don't know!" Draco said. "I don't understand anything. I mean I _kissed _him. How could I bloody kiss a guy?"

Salazar watched him, but didn't say anything.

"I mean, I was sitting there, _crying _for Merlin's sake! I don't bloody cry! And he just sits down and kisses me like it's nothing. And I didn't stop him! What's wrong with me?"

"There's nothing wrong with you, Draco. You're only are reacting like this because deep down you know you're not supposed to be with him."

He stared at him.

"That's not what he says," he muttered.

Salazar let out a chuckle. "He doesn't want you, he's using you."

"Why?"

"To humiliate you."

Nothing made sense. Was it Salazar who was lying or Harry? Why would Salazar be so passionate about saying all of this? Why would Harry lie? To humiliate him didn't seem to make much sense.

"You okay?" Salazar asked him. "Do you want to sit down?"

"Sure." He nodded.

They sat on a bench in the center of the garden surrounded by shading trees and bright colored birds.

"You know what, I want to forget all of this for right now," Draco said. He'd know soon enough when the potion started working, or _if _it started working now that he was in this world. "Tell me something."

"What?"

"Tell me about yourself. I've read a lot about the battles you were in, and the troubles you had with Hogwarts, but tell me about your life or something," he muttered.

"Well, I guess I could do that," Salazar said, a smile on his lips. "I could tell you about how Godric, Helga, Ravenclaw and I started Hogwarts."

"Ravenclaw?" he asked, raising an eye. "Why do you call her by her last name?"

"That's part of the story, though I don't always call her Ravenclaw anymore," Salazar said, and then he began. "Helga and I were friends long before I had ever met Godric and his girlfriend. She looked up to me a lot, and as my best friend she would do nearly anything I asked her. I can truthfully say now a lot of what I did then wasn't exactly friendly, but she stayed true to me all the same.

"It was a day when I was up to no good that we met the two of them. I was trying to sabotage Helga's relationship with a boy named Herrick. Because well, I had a crush that would flair up in jealousy every time I saw them.

"I was in the middle of telling Helga that I found Herrick making out with someone else at the Christmas party when these two walked up to us. One was smiling and the other was blank faced. It was Godric who was smiling, but as he came up to us, I could at once identify that it wasn't a happy smile.

"'Helga?' Godric had asked.

"'Yes?' she said.

"'I wanted to tell you that Herrick was sorry he couldn't make it to the Christmas party,' Rowena said. Her eyes stared at me, and she was laughing, mocking. She had overheard my conversation with Helga and ruined everything.

"Helga looked at me, and in an instant, she slapped me across my face, 'Damn you Salazar!' she said. 'How dare you! Why are you always doing this to me?'

"What could I say to her except that I was in love? Rowena and Godric told me how rotten I was for doing this to my friend, how I should be ashamed. I had never talked to these two before in my life, and yet here they were, judging me. Even though it wasn't _my_ first time in meeting them, it turns out it wasn't Helga's first time in talking to them.

"She told me they were her friends from her Charms class. At this time we all studied at small private schools. They were so small in fact that there were possibly only ten students in a class at once. It was utterly dismal.

"Well, we got to talking. Over the next few days the two hung around us, keeping an eye on me and watching out for Helga. Over time we began to form a friendship, except that Rowena was always against me, and she had her strings attached to Godric who would always give in to her.

"We discussed things like magic, and how we wished there was a real place we could learn to study. We discovered our talents. And what rare talents they were, we were beyond any wizard of our age, any wizard that we ever studied. This is when we decided to come up with Hogwarts.

"At first everything ran smoothly. We set up four houses, one for each of us, of course the over shadowed Helga almost didn't get her house, which pissed Ravenclaw off to no end. She blamed me for everything that went wrong. Any problem I had with anything was always taken out of proportion. She told me I shouldn't even bother to teach at the school.

"I believe it was because she was worried about what I was capable of. I was more powerful than even her boyfriend, and I had strong beliefs. If I wanted something I'd get it. But Ravenclaw was also strong-headed as well as very bright. She stopped my plans before I could even begin them.

"Eventually it was as if I was being pushed out of the school. Godric was forced to side with his girlfriend, and Helga could never stand up to such a woman as Ravenclaw. So I turned from the castle before I could be turned away.

"Of course, I left surprises for Ravenclaw around the school. Including the most specific thing she had forbidden me to make, The Chamber of Secrets. I got back at her in very discreet ways, just my way to shove it in her face that I still had more power than she could imagine.

"We ended up meeting back up again many years later in a war. By then we had forgotten our petty little differences. Of course, I still never really forgave her for everything she did to me, and we have an occasional brawl here or there. She still likes to point me out when I do stupid things, but at this point, she's probably lying." Salazar smiled. "Thus endith the story."

"Why would she lie?" Draco asked.

"Because she's just out to get me back now, for everything I did at the school," Salazar said.

He nodded, taking in the story. He had no idea what a controlling person Rowena was.

"Have you ever gotten together with Helga?" he asked.

"What?" Salazar asked bewildered. "Why would I do that? Helga is my friend!"

"But, you said...that you...err, loved her, that's why you tried to break Herrick and her up," Draco said.

Salazar let out a hearty laugh, his beautiful face profound in laughter lines. "Don't get me wrong, Helga is very lovely. The only trouble is, she's a woman, and I happen to go for err...well, men. I thought you could have guessed that by now, Draco. You knew it before you forgot everything, you knew right when you met me."

"I erm...Oh," Draco muttered, feeling embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it," Salazar said simply. "I know how you really feel about me, and we'll get to that when you're ready."

_How I feel about him? Oh Merlin! I've fucked up everything, he likes me! Just like Harry likes me...Only one of them is lying to me, and I think I know who._

"Have we ever..." Draco started. "I mean, did we ever...kiss or anything?"

Salazar looked at him, his face seemingly glowing. "Yes, we did kiss."

_Oh fuck! _

"Oh."

He felt the sudden urge to run, and instead of forgetting that impulse, he embraced it, he got off the bench and was running as far as he could before Salazar could ask him where he was going.

He kept running till he didn't recognize anything, He ran till he was surrounded by thousands of houses, all with shingled slanted roofs and rounded windows.

He didn't want to understand his attraction to Salazar or Harry. He didn't even realize he had an attraction to Slytherin until the moment he had started to run. He wanted to remember everything, and he wanted to remember nothing. He wanted the past to be erased, and he just wanted to be alone for a very long time.

He wanted to be alone and not with his family because that was too much to handle. He had too much responsibility when it came to his family. Too much responsibility to the Dark Lord also. What would happen if the Dark Lord found out he was still alive...well that was, if he want back to Earth again.

This being the third time he had been brought to the Honored Land, he still felt like he would never be back alive again, and that was more terrifying than the many other thoughts that filled his head.

He needed answers, now, he needed to know if Salazar was telling the truth. Maybe he could ask Helga and she'd tell him. Or maybe he'd ask Godric and Rowena, they couldn't lie about everything, right? He pictured the castle, and wished himself there.

He appeared inside, right in the middle of a small dining room. Rowena and Godric were seated at a small wooden table, drinking something oddly resembling Butterbeer.

"Draco," Godric said. "Need anything lad?"

"What?" Draco said, disoriented. It was still weird to just think of a place and appear. It was also odd to hear himself being called 'lad' from people who looked the same age as him. They were actually a lot older than 17, so why did they look so young? "Oh, no. I just wanted to ask you a few things."

"Have a seat." Rowena smiled.

Draco seated himself, and Rowena poured him a glass. "It's mead."

He grimaced but took the cup anyway.

"What can we help you with? Who did Bellatrix take you to see?" Godric asked curiously.

"My, erm, Uncle. But I have a few questions about Salazar, and this place."

Rowena's eyes narrowed a moment. "What has Salazar done now? I'm going to murder him, I swear!"

"That's another thing," he said. "When I pinched myself earlier I didn't feel any pain, how come when...erm...Well, never mind."

"Did Salazar hurt you?" Godric asked.

"No, not him," he said softly.

Both their eyes watched him calmly, looking concerned.

"You want to know why you felt pain then and not before?" Rowena asked.

He nodded.

"Well, you can't cause physical pain to yourself. Others can, but they can't kill you, and the wounds immediately heal. The trouble with this could be if you were to be, let's say, tortured it could go on forever because the pain would just keep on coming. To stop this there are Demigods who monitor everyone. They won't stop an occasional brawl, but if things get out of hand..." Rowena explained.

"Why can we feel pain if this is an afterworld? Shouldn't it be peaceful?" he asked.

"The people who died here as I said, aren't necessarily good or bad. It is just a Honored Land where we can do the world justice because we died Honorably. This isn't a real after world. You have to earn your way there, very few do that here, because here is not such a bad place to live."

"Everything is usually very peaceful around here," Godric agreed.

"Except when there's people like Salazar around," Rowena mumbled. "What did he say to you?"

"Wait, before that, I want to know why you four look so young," he said.

"You take this one, Godric," Rowena said.

"Well, you take on whichever form of yourself you choose. We all liked ourselves as young carefree teenagers." Godric laughed. "We had our most fun during that time. And you, because you have only lived for seventeen years had only those years to choose to take your form."

"I see," he said. Then the words came tumbling out of his mouth, "Did I really get together with Salazar? Do you really hate him? Did I really tell him that Harry was a horrible person? Do you all really not know what I changed when I got here?"

"Whoa, whoa, sweetheart, calm down," Rowena said. "You're going to hurt yourself thinking so much."

"I'll do no such thing. Stop calling me sweetheart, and just answer me something!" Draco said desperately.

"Okay...Did we know what you changed. No, we don't know, you didn't tell us you did. Though perhaps you might have told Slytherin," Rowena said humbly.

"He said I didn't," he said.

"Don't trust anything Salazar says," Godric said.

He raised an eye, waiting for their explanation.

"Salazar likes you, a lot," Rowena said. "I think he believes he's in love with you. He's been jealous of this Harry Potter you speak of every since you started to mention him."

"Did I really have a thing with Salazar?" Draco asked.

"To our knowledge you never did," Rowena said. "Salazar wanted to. He tried to get you, but you always told him you only loved one man and that you could never be with him...I think Salazar is telling you a tall tale."

"He's using your memory loss for his advantage," Godric said. "He'll do anything he can to get you. Tell you any lie, he'll promise you the world even if he can't give it to you."

"And as for you saying that Harry was a horrible person, well I have never heard you speak an ill word against your love since you came here."

Draco held his breath. So either Salazar was a very good liar, or these two were. Now he really didn't know what to believe. He wanted to believe Rowena about some things, and in others he wanted to believe Salazar. This want tore at him, making him very confused.

He remembered back to Aiyana's warning, that the spell would make him act on impulses. That must have been why he ran off. Why he asked all these questions. Why he had so easily admitted that he had kissed Harry.

He wanted to see if what Salazar said about Rowena was true.

"Do you hate him?" he asked again.

"Who, Salazar?" Rowena asked. He nodded yes. "I dislike him very much, yes. But hate is a very strong word that I don't often express."

"Do you like Salazar?" Godric asked. "Are you worried about liking him?"

It was as if Godric knew what he was thinking.

"I don't have any idea on what's going on, and the potion for my memory on Earth hasn't kicked in yet," Draco said.

"Someone found you a potion?" Rowena asked.

He nodded.

"It is so strange that you go back to Earth and we don't even know that you are gone," Rowena said. "Who do you think has heard of something like this, Godric?"

Godric thought for a moment, flipping his hair out of his eyes with a shake. "I believe the victims of the veil perhaps. Maybe you should meet them."

"Who?" he asked.

"They are wizards stuck in both realms, only they're case is a bit different than yours," Rowena said.

"Well, if they might know anything, I'd like to meet them," he said. "When can I?"

"I'll make the arrangements; it's not easy to get in to talk with them because they aren't actually here. But I can talk with one of the Demigods and they'll be able to take you themselves."

"Okay, sounds good," he said. "How exactly do you become a Demigod here?"

"You apply for the job, and if you have the right qualities and characteristics, then you may become one," Rowena answered.

"Salazar tried to apply once," Godric said, remembering. "They turned him away. I don't even know what made him think he'd be able to be one."

"Because he doesn't think," Rowena said.

"I resent that, Ravenclaw," Salazar's voice entered the room. He appeared next to the table. "Draco, I wish to speak with you."

Draco nodded, he wanted to speak with him as well. Mostly he just wanted to find out the truth.

--

"Step forward, Severus," a chilling voice called him into the shadows.

Severus Snape was pushed by Peter Pettigrew into the darkness, and when the blinding light went away he could see the shape of the Dark Lords face.

"My Lord," Snape said, bowing low to the floor.

"Get up!" Voldemort ordered.

He sat up, watching the Lords red eyes glaring at him.

"Betrayal, Snape," Voldemort said. "Is something I do not tolerate."

"I have not betrayed you my Lord!"

"You will speak when I tell you to!" Voldemort barked. "Lucius tells me that his son was under your care all of last year. Is this true?"

"Yes, my Lord," he said.

"As it turns out, either his son betrayed you as well Severus, or young Mister Malfoy and yourself were perfectly aware of Draco's activities all of last year. Just imagine, Draco Malfoy promising me Harry Potter's dead body, and instead brings me a device that would destroy me."

He held his breath, waiting for more accusations.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

Snape stared at him for a moment; when had he ever been given the chance to explain himself to the Dark Lord.

"Severus, my patience grows thin. If you do not answer I will have to assume it is the latter of my assumptions, and you will of course be killed."

"I did not know of Draco's actions. He told me that he planned a game with Potter. This game was supposed to destroy Potter. He lost contact with both me and my wife when he disappeared off to Potter's house over the vacation. Potter has mind powers like you have never seen, he has grown well in Occulamency."

Snape said the lie, and laughed inwardly. The thought of Potter actually succeeding at Occulamency was very laughable.

"He must have turned Draco against us. I had no idea! I would never betray you, my Lord. Lucius Malfoy is jealous. He has always wanted my place next to you. He will try to say anything to get rid of me."

There was a moment of silence as Voldemort thought. "I know, Severus. Lucius is a man of great talents, but his envy has proven to be a great hindrance at times. This is why I gave you a chance to speak, and I never will again, Severus. If you screw up again - if I understand you are in league with that crack pot old fool, then you will be killed without a second thought." Voldemort laughed. "Albus Dumbledore as a woman, it suits him."

Snape's straight face almost wavered, and he stared at Voldemort.

_He knows! _Severus thought.

Snape realized he had to speak before Voldemort questioned him. "Albus Dumbledore is a what?" he asked, catching himself.

If Voldemort knew, then that changed a lot of things with their plans, Aiyana needed to know immediately.

--

As he followed Salazar away from the dining room and down a long corridor in the castle he began to worry about the potions effects. If he were to act on impulses – and he could feel his urges beginning to grow stronger – then what could happen here?

"I didn't mean to frighten you off," Salazar said. "I just wanted you to know the truth about us."

"You're a fucking liar. We've never done anything," Draco shouted, unable to control himself. "And I should know, I'm a Slytherin myself, I know all about sabotage and manipulation. Potter wouldn't lie or manipulate. But you would, you're notorious for it."

Salazar watched him. "Rowena has gotten to you I see."

"No! I've gotten to me! I know all about your type! I grew up with one, I am one! We're bastards and we're evil. And I know you're lying to me."

Salazar looked amused.

"Well, tell me Draco," Salazar said. "Is it not what you wanted to hear? You don't want to want Potter."

"I don't want to want you either," he said.

"Don't tell me you don't find me sexy," he said coyly.

Draco wanted to decline, but the truth was, Salazar really was very good looking. "Yes, I do. But I find Potter sexy too, and it's creeping me out!" Draco said. _Why did I just say that?_

Salazar smiled smugly, then reached out to touch him.

Draco backed away, he wanted to know what his touch was like, but it frightened him far too much. Salazar kept moving towards him, backing him into a wall. His curiosity to know what it was like to feel this boy on him was getting to be a bit too overwhelming.

As his back hit the wall, in the same moment something clicked in his brain, he forgot all about his dignity and only wanted to feel Salazar's lips on his.

Salazar met his kiss halfway, both of their eyes shut and not surprised that it was happening.

As their lips clashed together, Draco felt an immediate sense of wrongness wash over him. He pushed Salazar away and moved passed him feeling sick, and not just revolted. His head was spinning, but it wasn't because he was about to pass out.

Images were flooding into his head as he sank to his knees on the hard floor. Images of Harry and himself. Images of the Dragon Games. Everything, absolutely everything from his time on Earth was flooding back to him. Every feeling, every word, every moment, every perfect kiss came back to him.

When the images stopped, he still couldn't move. Couldn't speak. Everything was right and wrong at the same time.

He had just kissed Salazar Slytherin. He had just cheated on his love. And Salazar was watching him, and he wanted nothing more than to be back in Harry's arms.

"Draco?" Salazar asked.

"Do not touch me _ever_ again," Draco hissed.

He couldn't stand to look at him. He couldn't stand how awful he was feeling. How he had treated Harry over the past few days...What had just happened, and how in a really bad way he still found the bastard Slytherin sexy. What was he going to do?

_What am I going to tell Harry?_

**A/N:**

I hope you enjoyed, please R&R tell me what you think about everything that is happening.


	7. First Impressions

This is my apology

Where did you go  
When you kissed me good-night  
You didn't walk home  
The same way you did last-night

You were dancing with me  
But I saw you flirting with her  
Were all the pretty words you whispered to me  
meant for her, meant for her

Mama said you were bad  
And I should leave you alone  
You had a playboys reputation  
With all the girls you know

So I got to know  
Just where I belong  
Am I just another girl  
Are you leading me on, leading me on

Lyrics by Sapphires "Who Do You Love?" These are for the Ginny/Keifer part of the story.

**Chapter Seven**

The cool brown dim lights above the bar flickered and hummed. The redheaded girl who had entered with her boyfriend were both wearing outfits of sexy styles. The redhead, Ginny was in a short cut green shirt, and tight black jeans; the latter, Keifer had a black silk shirt, and ironed pressed blue jeans.

They sat at red bar stools and Keifer ordered two neon green liquids for the both of them from a surly bartender in a suit of black and white.

The bar was older, a western feel not that retro dance that you saw in the movies. There was peanut shells and the outer layer of nut skin lying across the cracked dammar varnished tiled floor. The lights were almost too faded to be useful anymore, and were on the edge of going out.

A couple across the bar stools joked openly about their new Aunt Carol, who had been too "sick" lately to operate a hair brush. Ginny and Keifer ignored these conversations, listening intently for the exact one's they were looking for.

An hour passed and Ginny was taking her third shot of green liquid. Her all too clear brain told her that it was nothing but watered down sugar with an ounce of something vulgar. She wretched her tongue as she put back another.

They hadn't yet found who they were looking for, but they still didn't want to leave yet.

_Maybe I should order something stronger, _Ginny thought. Maybe it looked like she was too young to be approached. Because that was what they were after: people to approach them, but not just any people – Death Eaters.

Suddenly, Ginny looked over to speak to Keifer, and found him not there at all. She searched around and found him talking to some 'babe' (would have been Ron's words to describe her), in a red cocktail dress.

She frowned at the girls almost too small figure and buttercup blonde hair that was giving her an almost angelic glow.

She shouldn't have been jealous, because she knew this was only part of the plan. But she just couldn't shake the frustration and bitterness she had at finding out the Death Eater was so gorgeous.

She listened intently to Keifer's conversation with her, and her ears irked as she heard him call her 'Sweetness.'

Ginny glanced over at them, and then gritted her teeth quietly.

'Sweetness' didn't seem too interested in Keifer as her slender wrist laid across the counter near her pink drink. Her hands were enveloped in white lace gloves and her almost silver-liquid eyes cautioned up to Keifer's face as he cocked his head to flirt with her.

_It's going to be alright, _she told herself.

Keifer almost touched his knees to the woman's, giving 'Sweetness' a smile that normally knocks her breath clean out. If it wasn't for the girl's eyes, nothing would have given it away that Sweetness was curious to know Keifer.

"I'm Yarley, Cassie Yarley," Cassie said, extending her hand.

"Keifer Pax," he said. "Can I buy you another drink?"

The night wore on and still Ginny was tormented by her boyfriend hitting on Cassie for Order work. If only _she _could have found someone to talk to first. It wasn't that she didn't trust Keifer. He just looked so sincere while he was acting away with this woman, and it made her a little uneasy.

"How does coffee in the morning sound, beautiful?" Keifer asked her as the night started to end.

"Sounds like bliss," Cassie said lightly.

"Sounds like _bliss,_" Ginny mocked under her breath. She hated this woman already.

"Actually..." Yarley trailed off. "I probably shouldn't, my boyfriend probably wouldn't be too happy..."

"Boyfriend huh?" Keifer said, surprised.

_Yes! _Ginny thought joyously.

"Well, that's just as well, I guess," Keifer shrugged. "My girlfriend probably wouldn't be too pleased either."

Ginny's head spun to him. That wasn't supposed to be a part of the plan.

Cassie laughed. "Girlfriend, huh?" she mimicked him. "Well, I guess that's how it is."

"I suppose." Keifer shrugged. "What do you say to coffee anyway? You bring your boyfriend, and I'll bring my girlfriend."

"Well, you see," Cassie started. "I'd love to do that, only my boyfriend won't be able to make it. He's more of my, how do you say...on-call boyfriend. We're not exactly together in the fullest sense."

"Well, even so, I'm sure we'd love to have your company," Keifer said through a smile. "My girlfriend would probably love you."

_Bull_. Ginny grabbed another drink and took a gulp.

"It sounds lovely. I guess I can bring a friend and we can meet at the coffee shop in the center town, what do you say?"

"Eight o'clock?" Keifer asked.

"Perfect." She smiled, getting off the barstool. "I guess I will see you tomorrow at eight with your girlfriend."

"Bye, Cassie," he said, kissing her cheek.

Ginny's face turned bright red in jealousy even though she tried to stop herself.

Cassie left and Keifer headed her way, looking grim.

"You've been watching the whole time, love?" he asked.

Ginny nodded a little and shrugged. "I couldn't find anyone to talk to. She seems..._nice."_

Keifer laughed and kissed her softly on the lips. "Don't worry, Gin, you're the only one I want."

She smiled and took his hand in hers. They left the bar, leaving a substantial amount of tip behind.

"Next time, just buy the whole bottle, love," Keifer joked as they went through a set of bright red doors. They snapped shut behind them.

--

The engaged couple Ron and Hermione were seated at a small wooden table in their tiny dining/kitchen. The only appliances were a microwave, mini-fridge, and coffee pot. It was their hotel room, to which they would be staying at for who knows how long.

They were drinking tea that Hermione had made magically, and they were nervously waiting for the phone to ring. Both of them wanted to speak, but it was against their better judgment.

They had been arguing for the last hour about Aiyana's so-called safe plan. Two of the upstairs neighbors had already complained about the noise (especially since it was now one in the morning). They had their downstairs neighbor hitting their floor with something heavy and they had the receptionist call them asking them to keep their noise down or they would be forced to get out.

Hermione was defending Aiyana's plan fully, even though she was still uncertain. She knew the Minister knew what she was doing most of the time.

Ron however had been saying that he thought Aiyana was out of her mind for coming up with the scheme. He didn't trust Keifer. He had a strange feeling that Ginny's boyfriend was going to get them all caught, or even killed. With Harry he had worried a lot less about his sister's safety, because when she was with his best friend, he at least knew she was protected.

_I wonder if Malfoy is still being an arse? _He grimaced at the thought of his best friend and worst enemy being together. He had liked it a lot better with Harry and Ginny. It was a lot less weird.

The phone rang and he jumped, Hermione snatched it up eagerly.

"Hello?" she said, clicking it over to speakerphone.

"Hey, it's Ginny," the littlest Weasley said.

"How'd it go?" Ron asked. Hermione shot him a look which clearly said, 'Clandestinely Ron, honestly. Keep everything under wraps.'

"It went alright; we managed to meet some new _friends. _We're meeting them for coffee tomorrow," she stressed the word friends for emphasis.

"Oh, good," Hermione said. "Which coffee place?"

"The one in center town, at eight," Ginny said, and then ambient sound was heard as she spoke to Keifer. "Yeah, we're leaving. Just hold on." She turned attention back to the phone. "I better go."

"Okay, bye," Hermione said.

"Be home soon," Ron said and Hermione hung up the phone.

"Well, that's good," Hermione said nodding assuredly.

"Do you think that they're actually...um..." Ron raised his eyebrows indicating what he meant.

"We can speak in here," Hermione said. "I've put warding spells all over, and Aiyana tested it herself."

Ron bit his lower lip. "Do you think they found Death Eaters then?"

"I hope so," Hermione said. "That was really fast, I'm surprised. But if these are Death Eaters then hopefully Keifer and Ginny can warm up to them."

Ron made a _psh _noise at this statement, but chose not to say anything regarding it. "Let's get some sleep, 'Mione."

"Alright," Hermione said sighing greatly. "I just have to do some work and I'll be right in."

Ron nodded, kissed her forehead and went to the queen sized bed with floral coverings.

--

There was a knock on their hotel room door. Hermione yawned greatly and slowly slipped her feet over the side of the bed.

"Who is it?" she asked through a yawn.

"Allie Aiyana, Ms. Granger," the voice said.

Hermione quickly pulled open the door to find the Minister of Magic in the hallway.

"Come in," she said.

Ron let out a loud snore from the bed.

"You might as well wake him too," Aiyana said with a soft smile.

Hermione nodded and quickly shook her fiancé awake.

"It's too early," Ron muttered.

"Aiyana is here," she said quickly.

Ron slowly sat up to see the Minister. "Oh."

He climbed out of bed and Hermione sat with the Minister in their tiny living room.

"We need to make some minor adjustments to the plan," Aiyana said.

Ron sat next to Hermione, his eyes groggy.

"Apparently there have arisen a few complications. Voldemort knows who I am."

"Oh Merlin!" Hermione exclaimed. "What about Snape?"

"Severus Snape is fine for now," she said. "The Dark Lord still trusts him. But our plan will need a little tweaking if we're going to make this work."

If Ron would have been more awake Hermione knew he would have been arguing with Aiyana about her plan. But since he wasn't Hermione spoke first.

"Of course," Hermione said. "What did you have in mind?"

--

Eight o'clock sharp, Hermione, and Ron were already buried behind menus at the small coffee shop. Ginny and Keifer were sitting at the counter waiting for their new friends. Both couples made sure never to cross glances even though no one else was in the shop yet.

At 8:01 the front door opened with a bell chime. Hermione, who had the view of the door, peered over her menu to see a beautiful Caucasian woman accompanied by a stunningly handsome man. He was strongly built, perfectly tanned skin, long shaggy black hair, and goatee, and he was superbly dressed.

_Oh my,_ Hermione thought. _Are these the 'friends'? _

"Keifer," the woman said.

"Hello Cassie! This is my girlfriend, Ginny, this must be your friend," Keifer said, shaking his hand.

"Killian Bowser," the man said, placing an arm around Cassie.

"Shall we get a table?" Cassie asked, smiling broadly.

"Of course," Keifer said.

The two alleged Death Eaters, Ginny and Keifer sat at a table. They ordered some coffees and Danishes and then began small talk.

"So, what exactly do you do?" Cassie asked Ginny.

"Oh, I'm training to be a MediWizard," she said.

Hermione and Ron both knew this was a lie, but not too far from the truth. Ginny was excellent at magical healing and if she wouldn't have been wrapped up in the Order's plans she probably would have been training to be a MediWizard.

"Healing?" Killian asked, looking her over.

It was now Ron who had the full view of them. He gave a small cough as if demanding he stop looking over his sister. They jumped as a waitress came over to them.

"Ready to order?" she asked.

"Oh, not yet," Hermione replied sweetly.

The waitress nodded and walked away.

"I'm in Home Decorating," Cassie said.

"She's amazing at it," Killian said proudly.

"Are you two together?" Ginny asked sounding not so casual.

Killian let out a hearty laugh. "Oh, not exactly. We're mostly friends."

"We're completely _just_ friends," Cassie retorted. "He only wishes otherwise."

"And you two are together?" Killian asked, laughing.

"Yes, we are," Keifer said, putting a hand around Ginny possessively.

"Strange, that you would be flirting with Cassie all last night," Killian remarked.

Hermione twitched nervously. Were they going to be found out?

"Doesn't your girlfriend object to such behavior?" he asked with a sneer.

Ron's eyes peeked at Ginny who was looking rather nervous and uncomfortable.

"I, well, yes I don't particularly like it," she said. "But, we were fighting last night. He got a little carried away."

"I said I was sorry, love," Keifer said compassionately.

"Oh, nothing would have happened, Killian," Cassie said non-pulsed.

"Especially with you," he replied dryly.

Ginny and Keifer didn't know how to respond to their remarks at one another, so they stayed quiet, watching.

"So, what do you do, Keifer?" Killian asked, changing the subject.

"I'm an assistant for Allie Aiyana at the Ministry," Keifer told the story that Aiyana had made up for them.

"Assistant for the Minister?" he said impressed. "My, that's a good job. What's she like anyhow?"

"She's a crazy loon," replied Keifer swiftly. Again, this was the story that they had to go by. They had to pretend to distrust the Minister completely, but be in the inside circle, that was what the change of plans had been. Aiyana was known to be Dumbledore now, so they had to make it seem like they truly hated her.

"Yet you work for the crazy loon?" Cassie asked.

"It's good money," Keifer said. "And being on the inside of everything is thrilling in a sense."

"Like to live dangerously?" Killian asked, but his eyes were on Ginny.

"Um..." Ginny said. "It can be fun."

Ron balled up his fist and bit his lip.

"Are you ready to order?" the waitress asked, causing them both to jump again.

"Oh, no," Hermione shook her head.

The waitress stared for a moment, then closed her pad. "Alright, I'll give you some more time..."

"Have you two ever heard of 'the Din'? It's a night club at the far side of this city," Killian asked.

"No, is it nice?" Keifer asked.

"It's very nice, and extremely selective. We just happen to know how to get in. What would you say to accompanying us next week?" Killian asked them.

"We'd love to," Ginny said.

"Good," Killian said with a grin. "We'll be looking forward to it."

--

Draco fled the scene, appearing inside what seemed like a large bedroom. It was richly furnished and well decorated. But to his surprise, it was not empty of spirit (because they certainly weren't human).

"Mister Draco L. Malfoy?" the spirit looking person asked.

The spirit was female and she was glowing, she had flowing long crimson hair, and beautiful piercing green eyes. The eyes seemed familiar somehow, and he couldn't help but think of Harry. Maybe that was because of how guilty he was feeling that just the sight of green eyes made him feel awful.

"Yes," he said, swallowing hard.

She smiled almost gravely and at the same time radiantly and proudly.

"No wonder," she whispered softly. "You are very beautiful."

This confused the former Slytherin greatly. "Err, I know, thanks?"

She laughed, and her voice seemed to echo and haunt him. "So very like James."

"James?" he asked. He knew that name, but not well. Who was she talking about?

"Oh, I am sorry," she said. "Business first of course." She stood up, her long golden dress falling down around her in cloud like waves. "I am a Demigod here at the Honored Land. Missus Rowena Ravenclaw told me you would like to speak with me. You have a request?"

Draco blinked; he didn't want to deal with this right now. He just wanted to bang his head against something. He wanted to stop feeling awful about kissing Slytherin. How would Harry forgive what he had done?

"I...missus Ravenclaw was mistaken. I just want to be left alone."

"Are you sure?" The Demigod looked at him sharply. "She seemed very adamant that I go to you now."

"Well, as I said, she was mistaken," he huffed.

"So very like James," she whispered again. "Stubborn."

His eyes flash in annoyance. "Listen lady, I don't know who the hell James is, or who you are. And frankly I couldn't give a damn. So get out of here." His usual Malfoy drawl was very prominent in his voice.

"Don't give a damn?" She rose herself up. "I very well say you should give a damn!"

He cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, yeah? Why's that?"

"You may not know who _I_ am, but I very well know who you are. And this is not the sort of FIRST IMPRESSION you'd like to make on _me!_" her voice boomed against the walls.

"You're a Demigod, big whoop. I'm Draco Malfoy! I can make whatever first impression I want."

Her lips curled and in a strange sense it reminded him of a cat that was about to pounce.

"I'm going to offer you one last chance, Mister Malfoy. And that's only because of your relationship with _my son._ Would you like to make a request with the Demigods or not?"

Draco did a double take, and stared at her in awe. Harry? She was Harry's mother!

_Oh bloody hell!_ He realized he had probably just ruined any chances of being accepted into their family.

"I...I'm sorry, I didn't realize," he trailed off, feeling deeply embarrassed.

"Just be glad you're not speaking with my husband," Lily said sternly.

"I'm sorry," he stumbled out again. He couldn't believe he was speaking to Harry's mother. "I do have a request."

"Well, speak already," she said, eyes softening.

"I would like to speak with erm the Victims of the Veil," he recalled.

"For what purpose?"

"I would like to talk to them about being stuck in both realms, and if they could help me out."

She frowned greatly and cocked her head in a manner that reminded him greatly of Harry. "Help you with what exactly?"

"I'm stuck in both worlds. I'm waking up in one world and then the other," he explained.

"You mean...You're on Earth also?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yes, Harry is taking care of me there." His heart panged. "I had my memory gone until just a few moments ago."

Her eyes grew wide and then she blurted in a not-so-serene way, "Can I ask you to do something for me?"

"You want me to tell Harry hello?"

"No," she shook her head. "Well...no. I can't do that to him, he doesn't need a reminder that we are still gone. Just...I want you to keep him away from the war for a while. Tell Aiyana that I wish him to have more time than she plans. Can you do that?"

He just nodded in agreement.

"Thank you," she said with a smile. "Now, you want to visit behind the veil. Very well, I can do that for you." She looked up for a moment, raising her hands. "Also, I'm sure Padfoot will ask you to send a message along as well, but be weary, I don't know if Harry can handle all of it at once. Good luck." She clapped her hands.

He opened his mouth to ask who Padfoot was, but before he could say anything he found the ground rushing up to meet him, and everything growing eerily black.


	8. Draco's Apology

This is my apology

_This is my apology  
For leaving you so incomplete  
The mess I made with my mistakes  
That you don't understand  
And now the dust has settled  
And now the smoke has gone  
And now I can see for myself the aftermath of what I've done_

_And I want to believe I'm still worth something  
And I want to believe you still believe in me  
My hero cape has been ripped away  
And I'm left as a man, just a man_

_This is my apology  
For things I never meant to be  
I looked to you and looked away  
I'm sorry everyday  
And now I can feel their stares  
And now they all look down  
And now there's nothing left but to leave this unforgiving town_

_God I'm sorry for the people I hurt when I fell down  
For the people I hurt, that I let down_

Lyrics by, The State, "Apology"

**Chapter Eight**

The darkness scattered, and still silence followed, still shadow's covered the room. Draco felt his arms pinned next to him, and something confining. He was lying on something soft...a couch. He sat up, a comforter coming with him.

He was in Harry's living room where he had passed out. It was night now, and he could barely make out the shape of a pullout bed pulled up next to him. His eyes slowly adjusted and he could see Harry's shape in it, lying next to the couch, as if he had been watching over him all night.

His heart panged. What had he done? How could he have betrayed him? Sure, he hadn't known about his feelings at the time, but he knew something existed, he had been stupid to believe Salazar.

He slowly got up from the couch, being as silent as possible. All he wanted was to be near the boy. To feel him beside him. He slipped onto the bed quietly, snuggling close to him. Harry shifted slightly from the disturbance, but stayed fast asleep.

_Man have I blown it. _Would Harry ever let him this close again once he knew? He loved him, yes, but after everything that had been happening...How would Harry react?

Draco shut his eyes, and let sleep wash over him. At peace for a moment lying next to Harry and smelling his perfect scent. He never wanted to let him go. Never wanted to tell him anything that would disrupt perfect harmony. So what was he going to do?

He kissed Harry softly and fell fast asleep.

--

At seven o'clock, Harry awoke to the sound of birds chirping. He had left the window open in the night. But he felt cozy and didn't want to move, that was until he heard a soft stirring he recognized as Draco's. He snapped his eyes open, but he couldn't see Draco on the couch. He snatched up his glasses and still Draco was not there.

He started to panic, attempting to stand and to find him, but he found that something was holding him down. He turned, and he froze in surprise to see the pale blonde boy curled up around him. The boy shifted again, moving closer to him, and Harry was still frozen in shock.

"Draco?" he finally chocked out.

Draco stirred again, and opened one eye. "Huh?" His eyes flickered open more, and he slowly sat up, his face straight, but focused. "Morning, Harry."

He felt tears springing to his eyes, still staring at the boy. His golden hair, he was like an angel in the beam of light. And he had called him Harry.

"Morning," he said, half laughing, half crying out of pure happiness.

Draco sat up, scooting closer to him, and pulling him near. He kissed Harry, long and sweet, as if apologizing for every wrong moment that had happened since he had been back.

"Everything's going to be okay," Draco whispered, pulling away. "I promise you, we're going to make everything better, together."

"Oh Gods! Draco!" He pulled him back into a kiss. He never wanted him out of his reach ever again. He wanted to feel this sheer joy every day for the rest of his life...and in a way, that was sort of possible if he had Draco by his side. "I love you so much."

Draco stared straight into his eyes and whispered, "I love you too."

They held each other close, lips meeting in perfect union. Eyes closed and treasuring every moment. They were like this for an immeasurable amount of time, until finally Draco was the first to pull away.

"Harry," he said softly.

Harry closed his eyes, leaning a head against Draco's shoulder as Draco stroked his hair.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I-" Draco stopped short.

"You what?" he said, slightly concerned, but he couldn't find enough reason to move his head or open his eyes.

"I want us to be like this forever, okay love?" Draco whispered softly. "No matter what."

"No matter what," he repeated.

Harry, who had only gotten a few hours of sleep, drifted off as he lay next to his love, leaving the former Slytherin to ponder in silence.

--

Draco watched him sleep, rubbing the boy's arm softly as he did so. He had almost told him...and instead had requested something he knew Harry might not want after the truth was out.

_Will Harry really send me away? _

He knew Harry had been hurt a lot in his life. This was just another thing to add on top of that. He couldn't not tell him though, it would haunt him forever.

He needed a way to bring it up. But he wanted to do it at the right moment. He sat, thinking of everything he could possible do, every way and every situation and every reaction that Harry might have. Some were worse than others.

_Why is this such a big deal?_ He slammed his head somewhat softly against the bed, accidentally waking Harry.

"What are you doing?" Harry mumbled in a yawn.

"Nothing, go back to sleep," he said softly.

"I think I'm okay for now," Harry said, sitting up, taking his hand in his. "I like waking up like this. It makes everything else seem worth it."

Draco smiled, completely agreeing with him. He kissed him tenderly, then pulled him out of bed.

"I have something," he said, grinning.

"Have something for what?"

"To give and tell you," he answered. "But I have to go out; do you think you can stay here awhile?"

"By myself?" Harry asked, pouting cutely.

Draco laughed, but nodded. "I'll be back. And I'll only be gone for an hour or so."

"What are you getting?" Harry asked, raising an eye.

"Did anyone tell you curiosity can get you killed?"

The boy raised an eye. "What's that supposed to mean Draco Malfoy?"

"Means I'm not telling you anything yet," he said. "Just be a good boy, and stay put, alright?" He loved being able to flirt like that and get away with it, especially because all Harry did was laugh.

"All right, but hurry up," Harry said. "We have a lot of time to make up for."

"And a lot to discuss," he said, nodding. He found his wand, and just as he was about to Apparate he caught sight of himself in the mirror. He turned to Harry incredulously. "And you were going to let me out, looking like this?"

Harry started to laugh harder. "I thought it might have been amusing."

His hair was a tangled mess, quite rivaling Harry's bed hair. "I can't believe you." He went to the bathroom, and Harry followed him. "Going to help me with my hair?" he asked, holding out a brush jokingly.

Much to his surprise, Harry took it.

"I was kidding," he said.

"No you weren't," Harry said lightly, and started to run the brush through his hair gently.

"Harry, you're going to have to run it through harder than that. I do have high pain tolerance you know – Ouch! Not that hard."

Harry chuckled, lightening up. "Sorry. Hey, are you sure I can't come with you?"

"I'm sure," he said quickly. "There's just something's I have to get."

"Something's?" Harry asked intrigued. "So more than one?"

It was surprising to Draco how quickly they fell back into their relationship, as if there had been no break between his death and just a few hours ago. It was as if both of them were pretending nothing happened. That was a Malfoy skill that he had learned quickly as a child, but had never been what Harry liked to practice.

_He just wants to forget all the pain._

_And I'm just going to cause him more._

But Harry made him incredibly happy, and that right now was all that mattered to him.

_Enjoy happiness while you can, because it certainly will not last long. _That was another family motto the Malfoy's tended to live by.

"Yes, more than one. But you'll just have to wait," he said teasingly. "Just, don't invite anyone over. I want it to just be the two of us."

"Sounds like a smashing plan so far," Harry commented, setting down the brush.

He made a face at the raven-haired boy in the mirror to mock him at his attempt to style his hair. He picked back up the brush and pulled it through easily, fixing it to his liking.

"You're so fickle," Harry joked.

"And you like it," he countered. "Okay, now I can leave."

"Not yet you can't," Harry said. He pulled him near, and kissed him. "There, now you can."

"Not bloody likely," he muttered, taking Harry closer to him.

They kissed, and Draco found himself backed up to the counter, Harry's hands on his skin, brushing gently. He didn't want this to stop, wanting to take it as far as Harry would let them. But he knew how much more trouble it would be to tell him if anything happen.

He laughed softly, taking Harry's hands. "I believe you've distracted me long enough."

Harry looked at him, grinning broadly. "Alright, alright. Go."

Draco kissed his temple, and then Apparated swiftly, the sensation of it making him sick to his stomach.

--

There were a series of flashing lights of all colors as Lily Potter descended into a darkened room. There was a single lit fireplace, making everything glow fiery, and casting shadows, and there was a series of single armchairs lined across the walls. Apart from that, there was nothing inside but a group of people surrounding a few chessboards.

Lily glanced to her side for Draco to find he was not there. She furrowed her brow, and looked up at the group of wizards who were now looking at her expectantly. One man in particular stood up to greet her. His long shaggy black hair and genuine young and youthful face was lit up with surprise.

"Lil?" he asked coolly.

"Padfoot," she said.

Sirius Black laughed at her choice of name. She had always been particularly fond of calling them their Marauder names since she had learned them.

"Did you see a boy, blonde, a Malfoy, come in here at any moment?" she asked.

Sirius shook his head. "Got away from you did he?" he said teasingly.

"Hmm," she said pondering. In front of her appeared the Animadverto Vas, crystal-clear for the moment. She touched the glass and the scene that appeared in front of her made her gasp in shock.

"Oh my!"

"Blimey...Is that...What is that Lily?"

It was Draco pressed back into the wall of a very small and not very lived in bathroom by none other than her son, and his Godson.

"That...Is where Draco Malfoy is," Lily answered, the glass images disappeared, followed by the glass itself.

"Was that?" he asked gruffly. "Harry?"

"Yes, that was Harry," she said, thinking more.

"Well, jeez Lily, leave a man completely in the dark, will you? I know you said he was with someone else, but you didn't bother to say who. What did James say to this? He does know that his own son is..."

"Merlin, Sirius! Yes, James knows. And yes, Harry's in love with that boy, but I think we both know attraction isn't as simple as we'd all like it to be," Lily said snippily.

Sirius nodded compliantly, but still was in complete shock.

"Are you sure Harry's not being fed some potion from the git? That Lucius Malfoy and his kind have been known to – "

"Sirius, as hard as it is to accept that Harry has fallen for someone so impossible, I need you to do that right now, because I have other problems on my hands."

"What's going on?" he asked.

The other's in the room seemed to turn back to what they were doing, ignoring the two.

"I need to know how that boy can be dead, and still living at the same time."

--

"Shut it off!" Salazar snarled at Rowena.

Rowena complied, gliding a hand across the Animadverto Vas and it wiped clean, having previously been the same image that Lily and Sirius had just encountered.

The four Founder's exchanged confused looks. Draco had always been existing in the World Beyond, not even vanishing for more than a fraction of a second, so they had never witnessed what he had been doing on Earth. Why had this suddenly changed?

"I don't think he's in the Honored Land," Rowena said. "I can't find him anywhere."

"But he still is here...right? No one has every vanished from the Honored Land before," Helga said, eyeing the empty glass.

"She's right. But, we can't get to Beyond the Veil, so maybe he's there and we can't reach him until he returns." Godric suggested.

"Then how come we could see his activity on Earth?" Helga asked. "That's bizarre."

"Maybe we should consult Hector?" Godric suggested.

"Another Demigod, haven't they done enou-"

"- That's brilliant!" Rowena lit up with acknowledgment. "Why didn't I think of that? Hector created those Games; I bet he has some idea on what they're about!"

"Salazar, stop looking so put out," Helga said rather bluntly. "You knew he didn't want you from the moment he came here."

Salazar's face darkened in anger as he rose himself up to full height. "I believe, you, Hufflepuff, are quite lacking in your expertise of love and relationships and have no right to tell me what Draco wanted."

"Look, Salazar," Godric said, trying to calm him. "You need to mellow. What we have to do now is work on finding out what's going on with Draco, because I'm sure he doesn't like being stuck in both worlds."

"Do what you like," Salazar hissed. "I'm going to go take care of something."

He started to stalk away and Rowena shook her head in annoyance.

"What is he planning now?" she asked.

"We better keep an eye on him," Helga muttered. "I know that sabotage look in his eye when I see it."

The three watched him till he was out of sight, and then turned back to the Animadverto Vas, running a hand over it. An image of a very old looking man, but his skin was still smooth, his hair wavy and alive apart from being incredibly white.

"Hector?" Godric asked.

The man turned to them. "Good evening. What can I help you with?"

--

In the center of Diagon Alley, Draco exited a cheerily lit shop, pocketing his contents into his cloak. That had taken longer than he had thought, and he still wasn't done. He made his way towards an average store, passing up the Weasley twin's joke shop as he went.

He stopped in his tracks, and turned to face the shop. _What I'm looking for is probably in there. _He pondered going in, shifting weight on his heels. He didn't particularly like the Weasley's, especially these two particularly annoying ones. He swallowed his pride, knowing Harry would definitely appreciate something from here.

He entered the shop, a loud chiming sound ringing over the door. Immediately one of the twins stepped out from behind the counter to help him.

"Good evening sir, welcome to our sh- Fuck-all, Malfoy? Is that you?" the twin said in complete surprise, unable to hide his horror.

"Yes, Weasley," he sneered. "Back from the dead and everything. Care to help me out? I'm looking for something for Harry."

"Blimey...Aren't you...dead?"

"In a matter of speaking," Draco retorted.

"But you're not...you don't smell dead, or look it," the twin said in confusion.

"Just...Can you help me out or not?" he growled annoyed.

The twin scratched his head and then nodded. "Yeah, hold on, I have something in back Harry might like."

"Actually, I'm looking for something somewhat specific," he said, tensing slightly.

"Name it, we probably have it."

He nodded, carefully looked around to make sure no one else was listening, and then told him.

The twin stared at him for a moment, unable to speak.

"Do you have it or not?"

"I, yeah...but, what sort of occasion –"

"Just get it for me, Weasley," he snapped.

"Right." The twin rushed off to the back of the store, and almost immediately came out again.

"Can I help you?" he asked, and then did a double take. "Holy shite! Malfoy?"

"I believe I just went through this with your brother," Malfoy drawled.

"You're not dead?" the twin retorted.

"Wow, who'd have thought that, as I'm walking and talking," he replied.

"Are you a infiri?"

"Do I look like an infiri?"

"Well, no...Blimey," the twin mumbled.

The other twin came around the counter with a bag.

"Fred, can you believe this?" the twin without the bag asked.

"It's bloody weird, but wickedly cool," Fred answered. "How'd you do it? Or did Harry do it?"

"Do what?" he asked, pretending to not understand. He followed the twins up to the counter to ring up his purchase.

"Bring you back from the dead. I didn't know it was possible. Was there some sort of spell?" the twin who he had forgotten the name of asked excitedly.

"We definitely need to learn it if there is! I mean, think of the possibilities," Fred rambled on.

Draco stared at them in bemusement and annoyance. How could they think of candy tricks when dealing with life or death?

"I don't know," he replied. "You'd have to talk to Harry about the details. Can you ring up my stuff already?"

"Oh right," Fred said. "That'll be 60 galleons because Harry is a good guy and he deserves something special, so I'm not going to charge you the outrageous real price. Make sure to return them when you're done, or at least release them in a properly zoned area."

"What did he buy?" the other asked curiously.

"None, of your business," he snapped. He placed sixty galleons on the counter, and left with his items.

He continued around town stopping only once more to pick up a few items from a normal magical market shop. He had been gone for over two hours, and he was sure Harry was going to start to worry. He took out his wand, shrunk all his items to easily fit into his pocket, and then Apparated back to Harry's place.

--

Sirius and Lily were sitting by the fire and she had just finished telling him the even shorter version of everything Draco had told her, which wasn't a lot to begin with.

"What's it like, to be in both worlds?" Lily asked, surprised that she had never actually had this conversation with him before this.

"It's weird at first. You feel torn in two, like you can never be complete no matter what you do. But for me, I'd guess it would be different than with Draco. I only appear in two different rooms, one here in the Honored Land, and one on Earth. Draco is appearing outside of a veil, so I'm not really sure if I can be much help to him."

"Well, actually I think you can," Lily said slowly. "Can you decide where you want to be at any given time?"

"Yes," Sirius answered. "But sometimes the time gets the better of me and I end up in a place at really inopportune times. Emotion's are very key to controlling it."

"Maybe you can help him learn to control when he leaves each realm," she said.

"I can, if he wants to learn," Sirius agreed. "But how come he's not with you now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when we go from one world to the next, no time passes from the moment you knock out till the moment you wake up again. He should be with you now. Even though we saw him down on Earth he should still be here, it's even weirder that we're seeing him down on Earth at all, but I guess because the time line is getting very warped because of him," Sirius said. "Do you think he's the first person to ever be brought back to life?"

"In this way, yes," Lily said. "But of course you know of Horcruxes, and Albus' Phoenix song. But this is nothing like either of those."

"Do you think he's going to be alright?" Sirius asked.

"I have no idea," Lily said solemnly. "I don't even know what repercussions can reap because of this. I guess we'll just have to watch to find out."

--

Hector raised an eye in astonishment as the three Founder's explained to him the story of Draco and Harry's adventure in his games in the greatest detail they could muster up from the blonde's tellings.

"They figured it out that quickly?" Hector asked. "And then what happened?"

Rowena continued the story as best she could.

"And they won." Hector laughed. "Good on them. What's the problem exactly?"

"Well, after all that, Draco died using the weapon against Voldemort," Helga said.

"And, Harry's friends, I'm not sure of their names; they took on the task of playing the Games to bring Draco back to life. They won the item, and were told the item was very dangerous."

"A Dragon's curse," Hector grumbled, then waited for them to carry on.

"A what?" Godric finally asked.

"A Dragon's curse, when the Dragon warns ye of anything that means a curse has been put upon it. Anything that the item is made to do, might come up for better or for worse, but there is no middle ground. It's all in the rule book." Hector waved a hand impatiently. "Did you hear any stories about how they won their games?"

"No," Rowena said. "But...what will this curse do on Draco..."

"Well, from what you tell me, it seems like the curse made him stuck in both worlds. Living two half-lives. Slowly he will deteriorate, and disappear all together, unless someone can find a way to fix it. I'd help you out, but I'm all out of miracles. You'd have to take it up with another Demigod, and even then, you have to be very careful. Because if Draco's heart isn't in the right place, you can end up destroying him anyway."

--

Harry paced his living room; he had been doing it for the past hour. Draco was supposed to be back by now. What if his mother or father had found him? One of the other Death Eaters?

_Maybe it just took longer than he thought it would...I'm sure he's fine._

He took a deep breath, and then smiled inwardly. Draco had his memory back and everything was right. Everything but his friends off doing who the hell knows what, but at least he had someone to face that with.

There was a loud _tap tap_ on his window, and he looked over to see Pigwidgeon fluttering wildly around. He laughed good-naturedly and opened the window. The owl flew about his house, finally landing on his couch, extending its leg and hooting.

"Hey, Pig," he said, taking the note from his leg.

Pig flew into his kitchen, likely looking for scraps lying around. Harry began to open it, and startled when he heard a loud _pop_. Draco appeared in the living room.

"Hey," he said, smiling brightly.

Draco returned the smile, the amazing smile that left him breathless.

"Hey," Draco said, then he rose up a hand to tell him something. "You, go into your bedroom."

"What?" he asked.

"I'm going to set some stuff set up," he said winking. "It's a surprise of course, which means you can't see it yet."

Harry raised an eye, but grinned, deciding he loved the idea too much to argue. "Alright, I'm gone. But don't leave me waiting too long."

Draco nodded, and started helping him to his room.

"Hey, where are you bags?" Harry asked. "I thought you were out buying stuff."

"Everything's hidden, love," Draco said, kissing his cheek. "Now stay here and don't leave till I call you."

"Fine, I'll stay," Harry said. "At least I have this letter to occupy me."

"Yes, read it a million times till it's ready," Draco said, then quickly shut the door on him.

Harry smiled warmly and finally turned back to the envelope, and pulled out two different letters. He opened the first one and began to read.

_Dear H-,_

_We wanted to check in and tell you everything is going fine so far. R- is keeping his head fairly well given the circumstances...though I can't really explain to you what they are. _

'So why mention it?' Harry grumbled. He recognized they were writing in code, using simple first letters, just in case the letters were intercepted.

_We've barely begun, I hate to say it but we will be gone for quite some time. You may write back using Pig, don't use Hedwig and if you reply to G- send it with Pig also. _

_How is everything going with D-? Did AA-'s potion work? AA told us about it, she also told us to tell you not to worry about SS. Everything has been sorted out for now. I'll write you back when we find out anything more. I hope everything is well with you._

_Love,_

_Hr&R_

He read the letter once more, recognizing the SS as Severus Snape. That meant Aiyana was still safe. He turned to the other letter unfolded it.

_Dearest H-,_

_I know R- and Hr- aren't giving you a lot of information, and I'll do my best not to give too much away so you won't worry. But I need to write this to someone. I can't tell Hr- or R- because they won't understand, especially given the circumstances._

_My boyfriend has been, well as sweet as he is to me, he's also been showing interest in another woman. She has a boyfriend, but neither of us have seen him. From what we gather she may have just made him up. But I don't know, all I know is K- has taken a particular interest in her. And this might seem weird, but that is part of our mission to befriend her and her friend. But it just seems like he's actually serious. I know I sound like a rambling jealous girl, but it just concerns me. Her friend has also been taken with me, and I think I might be flirting back, to get to my boyfriend, but he just thinks it's part of our act...unless he doesn't. _

_I'm sorry, this letter has probably confused you to no end. I just needed to get it out in the open with somebody. _

_R- and Hr- told me about you brining D- back. I hope he remembers soon H-, because you truly deserve him and the happiness that he brings you. I hope your life is being a lot less frightening and confusing as mine is right now, but knowing your life, I doubt it. _

_Well, good luck, H-. Wish me luck._

_Love,_

_G-_

Harry read her letter a few times, trying to understand it the most he could. Why did they have to befriend them?

He quickly grabbed a parchment and quill and scribbled a note to Hermione and Ron first.

_Dear Hr & R,_

_Is there anything more you can tell me about SS? I'm curious to find out what happened._

_Guys, I can't thank you enough for everything you did. He remembers! And I'm not quite sure what he's up to right now, but he says it's a surprise! I've never been so happy...I'll leave out details but I'll finish this letter tomorrow morning. _

He stopped writing, and took a fresh piece of paper.

_G,_

_Confusing yes, but I think I understand what you mean. Well, if you say that it's only part of the act then you probably have nothing to worry about. But maybe you should speak with him? Maybe he doesn't realize how much it's effecting you. Though if you have to keep flirting with these people, then there might be nothing he can do. But you should definitely mention something to him. _

_I've never been more happy in my life at this moment! D- has his memory back. And we're doing some sort of celebration. Not sure what._

_I wish you a ton of luck, be careful,_

_H_

Harry folded up Ginny's letter and placed both on his desk. He looked about his room, which still had plenty of unpacked boxes lying around. At least he'd have something to do till Draco was done with whatever he was doing.

It was a ten minutes later before he finally heard Draco open the door.

"Harry," he said, then tilted his head in a funny way. "Are you really going to leave that comforter on the bed?"

"What's wrong with it?" Harry asked, glancing, but his heart was beating fast anyway.

"It's tacky, is what," Draco replied, he seemed to be fighting the urge to throw it off the bed "Oh well, we'll deal with that later, come on." He took Harry's hand. "Close your eyes."

Harry laughed skeptically, but closed them shut anyway. Draco led him down the hall, and finally stopped him.

"Alright, open," Draco said.

He opened his eyes and his jaw dropped in surprise. His living room windows were shielded from light, the room lit in hundreds of scented candles. On the table were two glasses and (Harry couldn't help but laugh) Firewhiskey. There was the strong smell of rosary chicken cooking that could not be concealed by the candles.

Harry didn't know what to say, bewildered and overwhelmed.

"You like?" Draco asked him, he had been watching his reaction the whole time.

"I love," he answered. "But I do have to question, Firewhiskey?"

"Well, I thought because I was going so horribly cliché with the candles and homemade meal, that I might as well do something original."

"I'm okay with cliché," he said, kissing Draco, and then moving towards the table. "You can cook?"

Draco smacked him lightly, then laughed. "Of course not, I've never cooked a day in my life."

"Then how – "

From out of the kitchen, a dozen little fairy-like creatures flew in with two empty plates, placing them in their spots on the table.

"What are those?" Harry asked bewildered as he and Draco took a seat.

"Those are kitchen fairies," Draco said. "I didn't want to buy a House Elf, since you say you apparently already have one.

"How do you remember that?"

Draco laughed, and shrugged. "I was trying very hard to remember everything today, and realized I don't have a clue what your favorite food is, let alone color, or anything for that matter!"

Harry laughed, and pondered curiously. "Wow, that's weird."

"So, that's part of what tonight is for, and the rest of our lives," Draco said. "We're going to get to know one another, without the Dragon Games to force us for truth."

"That sounds like a good idea," he said, and took Draco's hand in his. "This is wonderful."

The Kitchen Fairies came back in floating a plate of chicken, a pot of garlic potatoes, herb rice, and a big bowl of salad.

"Where did you get these?" Harry asked.

Draco grinned amused. "Now, don't be mad..."

"What?"

"Well, they're sort of illegal; Granger would literally murder me if she knew I was using these guys. Especially with her completely psychotic thing with SPEW. I got them from those Weasley twins," Draco said. "I knew they'd have them, so I stopped in there."

"You bought something illegal?" he asked, slightly concerned.

"Oh, is it really that surprising?" Draco asked teasingly.

"I guess not," Harry murmured. The fairies began to serve them, filling their plates with more food than they could definitely eat.

"Save room for more love," Draco said. "Dessert will be shortly commencing after this."

"What sort of dessert?" Harry asked.

"Now there in-lies the problem," Draco said. "What do you like?"

"Well, my favorite is Chocolate Moose pie," he said.

"Then that it is," Draco said. "Chocolate Moose please," he told a fairy.

The fairies squeaked in response, and then flew off into the kitchen.

"What's your favourite?" Harry asked, taking a bite of potatoes.

"I love apple pie, especially the ones the House Elves made at home," Draco answered, remembering fondly.

"Chocolate Moose is better," he said jokingly.

"Oh you wish," Draco said. "We used to have apple pie for my birthday on occasion. When my father was actually home and he remembered."

"He forgot your birthday?"

"My father forgot a lot of things about me," Draco answered. "Especially during holidays that matter."

"I'm sorry," he said solemnly. "My Aunt and Uncle didn't remember my birthdays often either, and they usually gave me socks as gifts."

"Socks?" Draco raised an eye. "Who would want socks for a present?"

He laughed, remembering Dumbledore's weird obsession with socks. "Apparently Aiyana."

"Oh yea?" Draco asked. "You're close with her, or I mean, you used to be?"

"Yeah, before she er he died," Harry said.

Draco nodded, and reached out for the Firewhiskey. "Want to open this now?"

"Sure," he said.

Draco poured them two glasses, and rose up his glass. "Here's to memories."

Harry smiled.

"Good or bad, at least we have them."

Harry shook his head at the last bit, but couldn't be bothered enough. They clinked glasses and drank, Harry was immediately overcome with a calming sensation.

"So, Harry, name your favourite drink," Draco said.

"Butterbeer, you?"

"Firewhiskey." No surprise there.

"How about favorite color?"

"Green of course, you?"

"Erm, I don't really have one, but I guess silver," Harry answered.

They continued to eat, watching the firelight of candles reflect in each other's eyes, their feet ever so playfully touching under the table. When their dishes had been wiped clear the kitchen fairies flew in with two slices of Chocolate Moose pie and milk.

Harry lifted up his fork to take a bite when Draco practically jumped out of his seat to stop him. "No don't touch it yet!"

He looked at him worriedly. "What? What's wrong?"

"Here," Draco started and scouted his chair close to his. Draco picked up his fork, and put it though Harry's pie, and held it up for him to eat. Harry took it, the delicious flavor filling his mouth.

"What was all that about?" Harry asked amused.

"I err...It's a sort of a tradition," Draco murmured, scouting his chair back to his seat.

"Tradition?" he asked. "With whom?"

"Er...I dunno," he seemed to be quite embarrassed. "Pansy...she told me it was traditional to always feed dessert to the other person you are with if you're on a date, otherwise it's bad luck."

Harry laughed beside himself. "Pansy is a dunce."

"Alright, it's funny, stop mocking me," Draco said grumpily, taking up his own fork.

Harry quickly leaned over. "Now, now, Draky, you don't want to give yourself bad luck, do you?" he said teasingly, using Pansy's nickname for him. He sliced his fork through Draco's pie and held it out for him.

Draco sneered un-amused, but lightened up as he took the pie anyway. "Mm, that's good."

"Better than apple?" Harry asked.

"Almost," Draco said with a wink. "Maybe."

"Almost maybe..." Harry said. "What sort of answer is that?"

"An answer," Draco remarked.

"An answer given by someone who doesn't want to admit their wrong perhaps?" Harry joked.

Draco rolled his eyes, but laughed softly. "Come on, you," Draco said, standing up.

They abandoned their barely eaten Chocolate Moose.

"Fairies, you're all released, just leave out the front door," Draco told them, an odd rebelling glint in his eye.

"Are you supposed to be releasing them like that?" he asked as Draco took him towards the couch in the living room.

"No." Draco shrugged.

They sat down on the couch, holding each other close as the candles floated around them like little stars.

Harry leaned up to Draco, kissing him on the mouth, still tasting the Chocolate Moose. They kissed slowly at first, taking each moment to savor each kiss. Then Draco pushed harder against him his tongue against him, and Harry let him in. Harry felt Draco's hand slide under his shirt, pushing him down against the couch. His own hands were already pulling off Draco's cloak.

He pulled Draco with him as he pulled off the blonde's shirt next, causing the boy to be on the bottom.

"I don't think so," Draco said in a domineering voice.

He twisted them back over, kissing him hard on the mouth.

Harry's hands moved down Draco's chest, touching every inch of him as Draco kissed his neck. His hands reached a belt as her started to unhook it, Draco pulled away.

"W-wait," Draco said, trying for air. "Not yet."

Harry stopped, as Draco sat up, pulling him up with him.

"What?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"There's just something's..." Draco murmured. "That we have to go through first."

"Err, alright," he said, his heart pounding. "What?"

Draco paused for a moment. "Hold on." He scurried off the couch and retrieved his cloak.

Harry watched him curious, noticing that even with the belt on his pants; he still looked like a walking underwear commercial billboard. Draco moved back to the couch, and pulled something out of his coat pocket. A box, Harry frowned...and his heart skipped a beat.

"Okay, Harry," Draco said, as if trying to ground himself. He took a deep breath. "This...is my promise to you, that I will be yours. Forever and that you are mine, if you want to I mean. It's just a promise ring for now, till the right time... It's sort of silly but, I thought you might like the idea and…" he realized he was rambling. "Do you want it?"

Harry gasped as Draco opened the box to reveal two emerald and ruby stones embedded onto a large silver band of two hand meeting at the base of a crown, an unmistakable Claddagh Ring.

"Yes, I want it," Harry said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Draco beamed, and Harry took it, placing it on. He kissed him passionately.

"I'm forever yours Draco," he said against his lips.

"And I yours," Draco said. He pulled him away once more slowly. "But...There's one more thing-"

Draco turned to him, stopping in mid sentence with a look that sent chills down Harry's spine. The boy was trembling slightly and opened his mouth to say something.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

The blonde took a deep sigh, shut his eyes for a moment, and then opened them again. "I kissed Salazar."


	9. Dashing

_**Author's Message:**_

_**Firstly, this chapter is rated M, for reasons below.**_

_Secondly, I want to thank all of you for being so patient…or not so patient with me. I will try with all my might to finish this story before the end of summer, or before I move in August. And I want to apologize to everyone for taking so long. _

_For all those reading my other stories, I will be attempting to finish them as well…_

_Thank you to everyone who commented._

_--_

_If you come running back to me I'll be here waiting  
Cause I still believe in a love worth saving  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place  
Come back to me, I'll be here waiting  
Cause I'm on my knees and my love's not fading  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place_

I can't stand to watch you go  
Cause in my head deep down I know  
I don't wanna live without you  
I love the way we stay up late  
The way you laugh at your mistakes  
I love everything about you

Cause I believe there's a place for you and me in this crazy world

Lyrics by, **The Plain White T's, **"Come Back to Me"

**Warning:**

**Rated M: **

For sex…I'm not really good at ratings, but it doesn't go into much description, but I felt it was better safe to warn everyone that there is sex in this chapter and if you can't handle that, then don't read. Thank you.

**Chapter Nine**

After two cups of coffee, a tea and sending hers and Ginny's letter off to Harry, Hermione finally woke Ron up from his peaceful slumber. It was nine in the morning, and they had a lot to do that day.

They were supposed to meet Severus Snape for breakfast. The place had been warded off by Aiyana and herself in advanced, but they were still going to have to be extra careful about who saw them arriving.

"Ron," she said, tapping him. "Ron, get up."

He yawned loudly and opened an eye. "What time is it?"

"Nine, we have to be ready to leave by ten."

He groaned for a moment, pushed himself out of bed, and went into the bathroom to take his shower.

She sighed audibly and gave a small scream in surprise when the phone rang. She quickly picked up the receiver.

"Hello."

"Hey, Hermione," Ginny said on the other end. "I just got this random note under my door; Killian wants me to join him in the hotel's breakfast area. Keifer says I should go, but I wanted to run it passed you first."

"Oh," Hermione said, pondering. "How did he find out you were staying here?"

Ginny made a low groan that Hermione could detect was in indignation at Keifer's decision to tell the Death Eaters so soon. "He told Cassie at the bar that night. Do you think I should go?"

"Well, I think it would probably be best if you went," she said after a moment. "You don't want to seem rude."

"Alright," Ginny said slowly. "Well, that's where I'll be, Keifer is going to stay in the room."

"Be careful, Ginny," Hermione said, but she knew that it wouldn't be easy for Ginny to be so.

"I'll try, call later after you have breakfast and all," she said. "Bye."

Hermione clicked off the phone and rubbed her temple. Why was Killian taking such an interest in Ginny?

_It's probably a good thing,_ she told herself. _It means he'll trust her easier._

She got up to make herself another cup of coffee, and ten minutes later Ron came out of the shower.

"Who was that on the phone?" he asked, clearly having heard it ring.

"Gin, she's going to meet Killian for breakfast," she said, pouring him a cup.

"What's with that guy?" he grumbled, taking the drink. "Thanks."

It was true that he had been flirting with her at breakfast when they had first met, but he had also been flirting with Cassie. Maybe there was nothing to worry about; they tried to convince themselves that it would help the situation, not hinder. But they also knew what Death Eaters were capable of, and Ginny it seemed, was getting herself into something she might not be able to handle.

Hermione didn't answer his question; instead she threw some pictures they had taken of Cassie and Killian, and the conversation that Hermione had magically recorded onto paper.

"Ready to go?" she asked Ron.

He nodded and the two headed out of their room, ready for their long day ahead of them.

--

Ginny examined herself in the mirror, a medium length flowered skirt and plain brown tank top. It wasn't flashy, but it was conventional. _Is it too much?_

She didn't know exactly what she was worried about. Keifer after all, told her that it would be all the better if Killian took an interest in her. Just as long as she didn't act upon anything of course. And why would she? She loved Keifer. Killian, he was a Death Eater; she didn't want to get mixed up with him. In fact, she wanted to be anywhere but here.

She had agreed to do this because it was what she was expected to do. What she should do. She hadn't been able to help out in the last war, this time she was going to be able to do something. But she hadn't expected this.

It was too late to turn back now. She sighed. What she was really worried about was Keifer falling for Cassie.

_Why am I so worried? I know he loves me_, she told herself. But it wasn't easy to convince herself of it.

The water was running in the background, Keifer was taking a shower. She was supposed to have already headed down the stairs ten minutes ago. She had better leave before he came out of the shower. She picked up her purse and headed out of her room.

She came out of the elevator about five minutes later, and looked into the breakfast area. Killian was standing in front of the counter, appearing to be flirting with the server. She took a deep breath, assuring herself everything was going to be okay, and she headed into the room.

Immediately Killian spotted her, and a warm smile spread across his face. "Good morning, Ginny," he said. "You look simply dashing."

"Uhm, thank you," Ginny said somewhat sheepishly.

"What would you like?" he asked her.

"Oh, just some toast thanks."

"Toast it is. Butter or Jam?"

"Strawberry."

He nodded and ordered that along with eggs and toast for himself.

"Let's sit," he said.

Ginny followed him to a nearby table.

"So, where is your boyfriend, what's his name?"

"Keifer."

"Yeah, Keifer, where is he this morning?" Killian asked, but she could tell he wasn't sincerely interested.

"He's doing some things for work."

"And he let you come to breakfast?"

Ginny took a deep intake of breath and then shrugged, "He doesn't really know. I might tell him later."

"You two fighting again?" he asked, raising an eye.

"No," she said assuredly. "He just gets jealous easily."

Killian's charming smile widened. "So why did you come?"

She shrugged and tried to seem aloof. "Who can turn down breakfast with such alluring company?" She grimaced inwardly. _Alluring? _she asked herself, was that going too far?

He laughed, seeming to believe her. "Well, can't argue with that, now can I?"

She smiled politely.

"So, how do you like the town?"

"Huh?"

"Well, you mustn't be from around here, as you're staying in a hotel."

"Oh well, we're here on business, for Keifer, Aiyana has him here for something or another. And it isn't a very permanent job, so a hotel was our best bet."

"How long?"

"A few weeks to a year. I can't say for sure."

"So you two just got here"

"Yeah, just a few days ago." Ginny then added, "The town is nice, not much to do though."

Killian chuckled. "You just haven't been hanging out with the right crowd. I'll show you around if you'd like."

"That would be fun," she agreed.

"This evening? Just the two of us, if your boyfriend won't mind that is." Killian had a smile plastered across his face that she could see right through.

_But why is he flirting with me? What does he want? _

"I'm sure he won't mind," she said with her best genuine coy smile. She shifted uneasily. He may have been extremely good looking, almost reminding her of a boyish Sirius with his long shaggy black hair, but he made her very uncomfortable – maybe it was because she knew he was working for Lord Voldemort. Or maybe it was the way it seemed he tried to be way too charming, with his white teeth and golden eyes and perfectly pressed pin-striped suit.

"Great. We'll have a very pleasant time." The server came and placed their meal in front of them. "Ah, food," he said simply and picked up his fork.

She studied him for a moment and then turned to her plate of toast; suddenly she didn't feel so hungry anymore.

--

The silence that followed was unlike anything that Draco had ever heard. Harry's eyes didn't blink, he didn't move, still pressed against his body.

"What?" Harry asked in a low whisper.

Draco bit his tongue for a moment, telling himself to speak slowly, knowing his mind would race faster than he could speak and his words would try to keep up.

"In the Honored Land, before I had my memory back, I kissed Salazar Slytherin."

Harry blinked once. "Okay…" He backed up away from Draco, looking at the wall.

"Please, Harry, it didn't mean anything. I didn't know about us. And that potion that Dumbledore gave me-"

"I need a moment," the other boy said softly, and got up from the couch, grabbed his clothing, and disappeared into his bedroom.

Draco slammed his head into the couch and shut his eyes. Why did he have to tell him right then? Everything was so perfect. _Why am I such an idiot? _

_It was just a kiss_, he told himself. _Well, if it was just one kiss, then why am I turning it into such a big deal?_

Maybe it was because he was worried about what Salazar said was true, that maybe he had kissed the Founder before. Or maybe because he was feeling guilty for leaving Harry, for taking his own life the way he did. But perhaps, the real reason he had forced himself to tell Harry now, was because he was worried it would happen again.

_Why would it though?_

It must have been something in Salazar's eyes, when he had talked with him that made him believe there was something more going on.

_You love Harry, you wouldn't ever hurt him on purpose. _

He stood up suddenly, feeling the need to get fresh air, and badly. He needed to feel the wind blowing past him. He needed to fly.

Pulling on more clothing he then tore through the nearest linen closet where Harry had stored his broom, and found it in the back. He picked it up, and headed straight out the front door.

--

Harry quickly shut his door to his room. But he didn't sit, couldn't think straight. He paced back and forth across the room, every once in a while glancing towards his door, wondering if Draco would come in after him to explain himself more.

The strange thing was, it was not the kiss that was on Harry's mind. In fact, they were on the events right before. They had been so close to...Harry shook his head. Why was his mind going there? Shouldn't it be going to the fact that Draco Malfoy…had just promised them a life together...?

"What are you talking about?" he asked himself aloud. He heard his front door slam shut. He frowned, but knew he couldn't go out there until he figured things out in his head first. _He kissed Salazar Slytherin. _And the only thought that came to his head after that was, _So?_

Draco had not had his memory back then. Salazar was a manipulative, evil man; Draco was vulnerable, especially with the confusion of being in love with Harry. None of the situation made Harry upset, except that Draco had interrupted a very intimate, perfect scene with information that could have been kept till later.

_You wanted him to keep the lie longer? _he asked himself in confusion. _It just seems like something we could have dealt with later..._ He paused. _And things could have happened...and you would have been alright with it then? _"I don't think it would have bothered me so much…"

Why had Draco blurted it out at that time? Did he really feel so guilty about kissing a man under circumstances that would have made his actions actually easily forgivable?

If he had felt so guilty, then why the big show of dinner and the ring...He looked down at his hand and couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with warmth and love. He sighed greatly.

All he needed to hear from Draco was that it was never going to happen again. Then he would be okay. Their love for each other was more than enough to get passed this.

He took in another deep breath. What he needed to do, was figure out why Draco kept going back to that place, and to help him find a way to stay with him here.

Harry silently made his way to the nearest mirror and stared at his reflection. What surprised him to see, was that he looked a lot older than he remembered. How long had it been since he had actually cared about looking at himself in the mirror? He looked like an actual young adult, not the silly school child he was back when his seventh year had started.

He heard an owl hoot from outside, and he turned to the window; as he looked, he barely saw a glimpse of Draco speeding by on a broom.

He made his way out of his house, and was quickly greeted by a rush of cold night air. Draco was circling the trees around the yard. Harry smiled softly as the other boy took notice of him. The boy descended from the air, and landed in front of him.

The blonde's hair was a mess; not something that Harry was used to seeing. His face was tinged pink from the cold, and so was his nose. He looked completely adorable and it was all Harry could do not to wrap his arms around him to keep him warm.

He was overcome by a thought to ravish him on the spot, but he quickly suppressed it, they needed to talk first. Harry sighed silently and then spoke, "What are you doing?"

"Flying," Draco replied. "I hadn't in such a long time…I just felt like I needed to."

"Oh," he said. How long had it been since he himself had been on a broom? It seemed like ages.

"I hope you don't mind I used your broom," the boy replied awkwardly.

"That's fine."

"What are you doing out here?" The blonde asked after a moment.

"I...I came to talk to you."

"Harry, it's okay if you don't want to talk about it yet; I'd understand if you needed more time."

He shook his head. He didn't need more time, he certainly didn't need more time. What he needed was Draco. He couldn't function without him anymore, and he hoped he wouldn't have to.

--

"You don't talk an awful lot, now do you?" Killian asked half-way through their breakfast.

It was true, Ginny had been letting him do most of the talking, mostly to see if he'd spill anything about being a Death Eater or the like, but so far, nothing.

"I'm not sure what to say," she said almost honestly. "I fear that I may not fascinate you much with the going-ons of my life."

Killian laughed at this. "I assure you, you will. Tell me something about you. What made you decide to become a MediWizard?"

Ginny was quiet for a moment and then said, "Well, about two years ago or so, I was helping my brothers out with testing some of their new products, and a few of their participants fell ill. I spent the majority of my summer helping these gentlemen become better after each product testing. It was actually quite fun. And then when the war came...Well, a lot of my friends and family were getting hurt and killed, and I wanted to be able to help. I know it's a bit late, but I still want to help people, you know?"

Killian nodded, listening intently. "And how far are you into your training?"

"I have one more year to go before I become a fully fledged MediWizard."

"Wow, that is impressive."

"So, what do you do?" Ginny asked, turning the attention off of herself.

"Oh, this, that," Killian said. "I haven't really settled on my ideal job yet, but whatever, I'm not stressing. Where are you from?"

"Oh, London."

"Which school?"

"Hogwarts," she answered taking up her last bit of toast.

"Really? I don't know many people from that area," he said, then took a bite of his eggs. He seemed to ponder for a moment, then asked, "Did you go to school with Harry Potter?"

"Oh, yeah, I knew Harry; he was a year ahead of me."

"Were you friends?" Killian asked, his eyes watching her.

Ginny couldn't help but wonder where these questions were coming from. And she couldn't shake off a voice inside of her that gave her a suspicion that he was onto them – or her. Could he possibly just be generally interested?

"We didn't talk much; he was always around his friends in Gryffindor or fighting with Malfoy."

"Malfoy…Draco Malfoy?" Killian asked, leaning forward a bit.

"Yeah, they were bitter rivals in school or something, I dunno, I get lost in the whole mythology that is our –ahem – _Savior_," she said the last bit as sarcastically as she could muster.

Killian laughed, nodding. "How right you are." He quickly brushed his hair out of his eyes. "How long have you and Keifer been together?"

"Oh about three months, we got together at the end of my last term."

"Fascinating. Do you like to fly?"

"What?"

"Do you like to fly, on brooms."

"Actually, yeah I do. I was on the Quidditch team, Seeker."

"Were you? Must mean you're good. We'll take a ride some time, what do you say?"

"Oh, I dunno about that," she said shortly. Flying was special to her; she didn't want to taint it with memories of this Death Eater.

"So Keifer would get upset about us flying, but not about me showing you around town or having breakfast with you?"

"I didn't say that," Ginny said swiftly. "I just meant that I don't have a broom to go flying on or anything."

"That's a shame," Killian said earnestly. "Well, someday I'm sure we'll find the opportunity and be lucky enough to have two brooms on hand."

"Maybe," she said, and then ate her last bit of toast. "That was very good. Strawberry is my favorite." She grimaced inwardly at sharing unnecessary information.

"I'll keep that in mind," he said, giving her a small wink. Or maybe she had imagined the wink.

She gave him a small smile. She never so badly wanted to be out of one place before.

"So, should I pick you up here, say, five this evening?"

"That sounds good."

"Great," Killian smiled, he checked his watch and Ginny check the clock on the wall, 10:38.

"Do you have to be somewhere?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact, I have a meeting at 11. I should probably get going."

Ginny nodded. "Well, thank you very much for breakfast."

"Anytime," he said. "I hope we can do it again sometime."

"Sure, that would be nice," she agreed.

"Ginny, don't get the wrong impression or anything," he said suddenly, "You're a very gorgeous woman; but I would never try to steal you away from your boyfriend. It is clear to me that you love each other very much." There was a short pause as if he was trying to find the right words. "And I don't want to get between you two. This is strictly just casual, because I would like it if we could become friends."

"Oh..." she said, taken aback. And it was almost like she could believe him, but then again, she had been wrong before. "Oh, of course, just friends, that sounds great."

"Good, love, I'm glad you know that my intentions are honorable."

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry about it," she said quickly.

"Well, I really must run, see you at five?"

"See you at five," she concurred.

They both stood up and Killian took out some money and put it on the table. "That should cover it." He then pulled her into an unexpected hug and kissed her cheek. Before she could say anything else, he left the hotel.

The youngest Weasley sat back down, staring after his retreating back. _How could one man be so charming, and yet so unnerving? _Her thoughts immediately went to Keifer and what he would think of everything. She got up, and made her way back up to her room.

She found Keifer watching the Muggle television, his eyes planted on the screen. Ginny didn't understand the fascination with the small screen box, but everyone else seemed to enjoy it.

"Hey baby," she said as she entered.

He looked up and smiled. "Hey Gin, how was it? Awful?" He turned off the television and turned his full attention on her.

"He's a creep," she said. "But after asking about you all morning and flirting with me, he says he just wants to be friends."

"Well, that's what he says...I wouldn't believe him," Keifer said after a moment. "Are you mad at me?"

"What? Mad at you, what are you talking about?" she asked, her brow furrowing in confusion. _Am I?_ she asked herself. Well, it was possible that she was letting the Cassie thing get to her, and taking it out on him. But there was something else. She was upset at him for letting her go down to breakfast with Killian. How could he just be okay with it?

And what was more, if she didn't have her guard up, she could perhaps actually get along with Killian, maybe even _like_ him...

"Yes you are," he said shortly, staring into her eyes. "Is it because I insisted that you have lunch with him?"

Inside she grumbled to herself, he knew her too well. "No."

"Gin, I know this situation isn't easy, believe me. I'm not too thrilled with the idea either. But in order for us to help the Order, this is what we have to do."

She sighed. "I know. I just don't like it."

"I know you don't," he said sympathetically. He stood up and she moved towards him; he kissed the top of her temple and then pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry. I'm right here. I'll protect you, and I'm not going to leave you for anything. I promise."

She closed her eyes and held him tighter, wanting to believe him. His words soothed her, comforted her, even made her believe that they were going to make it through this okay.

--

Flying had given Draco's mind a lot of thought. But it wasn't until Harry had come outside, still looking as good as he did a few hours ago, that he realized all of his thinking was ridiculous.

Salazar was a manipulative bastard. He knew that, why hadn't he realized that before? But at least he knew now. And if he did happen to go back to the Honored Land, which was likely, he would give the asshole a piece of his mind. Now all he had to hope was that Harry would forgive him and that he could forgive himself.

"It doesn't matter," he heard the words coming from Harry's mouth.

Draco tilted his head, quite uncertain whether he had actually just heard that.

"So what, you kissed Salazar, it's not like it's going to happen again, is it?" came Harry's words.

He stared at him, his green eyes shining full of love, his flawless skin, his lips. He closed his eyes but shook his head. It was all he could do not to break down again, he felt himself sitting on the ground. Harry loved him, whole heartedly, and every time he looked at him, he fell in love all over again. He couldn't kiss Salazar again. He wouldn't let that happen. "No, Harry," he said quickly. "No, it's not going to happen again."

He felt Harry's arms enclose around his shoulders. The boy cupped his hand under Draco's chin and brought his face towards him. He had a very small smile across his face that Draco could not see because of his eyes shut tight, and Harry leaned in and kissed Draco's cheek. "I love you, okay? And that's all that matters," Harry whispered.

Through closed eyes, Draco laughed slowly and then opened his eyes. "You sure, Harry?"

"I'm more than sure," he replied easily.

Draco smiled and then brought Harry in closer. Kissing him was love, kissing him was freedom. He needed him. He forgot where they were, particularly that they were outside in the grass and dirt. He forgot about the world around him. Instead he drew Harry in closer.

He captured Harry's lower lip, biting it softly and he heard the boy give a low moan. Harry wanted him as much as he wanted Harry. His hands moved up to tangle into Harry's wild hair; and he felt Harry's warm hands slide underneath his shirt. He tugged slowly at Harry's shirt, Harry obliged and made to take it off; the only trouble it seemed, was that Draco could not stop kissing him. Finally Draco moved away from his mouth, trailing down Harry's now bare stomach. Harry let out a small giggle in either amusement or ticklishness.

Harry's hand moved towards his hair, and the other pulled off Draco's shirt. Harry slowly was kissing his shoulder, his collar bone, and every touch was like electric waves down his spine. Draco slowly made his way up Harry's chest and finally the two found each other's mouths again.

He scratched at the boys back, and Harry gripped him tighter. He swung his legs over the boy, straddling him and kissing him fiercely. He couldn't get enough of his taste.

Draco's mouth lowered to his chest again. Slowly kissing and sucking on Harry's sensitive skin. He traced all over Harry's body, kissing it till there wasn't an inch of bare skin he hadn't touched. Harry ran his hands down Draco's thighs, causing him to bite harder on Harry's shoulder.

Draco leaned up and they looked into each other's eyes. Harry pulled him closer an instant later, their mouths crushing against each other. Never before had Draco experienced such strong desire from anyone. It was as if each kiss was a breath of life.

As Harry arched up and pulled him down onto the ground with him he whispered in a barely audible noise, "Harry." And the boy kissed him harder, running his hand down his back, all the way down to where his pants were settled around his body. And both were very aware of the need to get them out of the way. The raven haired boy fiddled with Draco pants, still rubbing down his inner thighs. Draco had never felt pleasure like it, and held him even closer, if it were possible. Their bodies were already almost completely interlocked – like perfectly fitting puzzle pieces. Harry finally got the pants unzipped and Draco helped him throw them off.

He trailed his hand slowly down Harry's stomach, and regretfully pulled away from his mouth. His gray eyes watched his emerald ones; which shone in pleasure and nearly rolled back as he ran a finger slowly across his hip bones. He slowly took off Harry's pants in a few quick motions, as if he had been doing it for years. He loved watching Harry's face, mounting in pleasure as he finally lowered himself towards him again. But couldn't resist not being closer to him. He quickly found himself entangled in Harry's mouth again, and everything was perfect in that moment.

Everything around them seemed to stand still, and no other sounds were heard except for their quickly beating pulses, hard breathing and moans of pleasure. For the first time both boys understood what true love was, and how it was possible for them to experience it; and they understood that nothing could be better than making love to one another. That night, both boys fell asleep underneath the cloudless sky, holding onto each other as if each of their lives depended on the other being near them.

--

**A/N:**

Please R&R tell me what you think. And I will update soon.


End file.
